


The Chronicle of Binding

by yagnogard



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagnogard/pseuds/yagnogard
Summary: One day, an young Iron Chain Dragon is captured by Gratos and made into a Hundred Demon. His mission; to conquer Drum and the Cavalry Dragon by any means necessary. And he plans on doing so, and having some fun at the same time! (Lots of gay dragon sex. Turn back now if that's not something you're into.)





	1. The Beginning

Back before I was turned into a hulking brute of a Hundred Demon, I was just another member of the Iron Chain Dragon clan. Rippling muscles covered my young, handsome body, accenting the beautiful blue of my scales. Gargantuan pecs threatened to burst right out of my clothes, and my thick thighs could break stone. Even my ass was trained; two rock hard globes that could take the harshest of punishments from the strongest of dragons! I was incredibly attractive, and my fellow dragons knew it.

Day in and day out I'd fuck all sorts of beautiful male dragons who would beg for my masculine body. A Jackknife Dragon desperate for a thick cock in his ass, another pair of Double Sword Dragons who'd take a break from practicing swordplay to take my own heavy sword up their asses. Even the barely-legal dragon's like Thousand-Rapier and Guns Knuckle wanted to lose their virginity to me. Just a few days before my transformation a young Leather Buckler Dragon came straight from his gladiator match to celebrate victory by fucking my taut ass. Life was great back then.

And then my life became even better.

I was training in the forest, my body naked, except for the heavy chains wrapped tightly around my triceps. My arms were straining to keep myself upright as I did handstand pushups on the lush forest grass. A puddle of sweat had formed below my head from my exhaustive training, and I kept my concentration on that puddle. My concentration was only broken when a sudden strike to my stomach knocked the wind out of me. I crumpled to the ground in a wet, blue heap, looking around to see who, or what had dared to try and fight me, only to see nothing but black…

It seemed like an eternity before my eyes opened again, and in that seeming eternity, I had changed.

I was restrained by wet, slimy tentacles in front of a huge mirror that forced me to gaze at my new form. My formerly bright, neon blue scales were now a shade of blue so dark that it almost looked black. My head, previously bald was now covered in a heap of long, flowing blonde hair that reached down to the middle of my muscular back. All of my horns appeared larger, as did my body in general, which seemed to grow about three feet in between my attack. A skimpily small and tight brown leather vest with holes to expose my nipples was my only piece of clothing. My appearance had drastically changed for the better, so much so in fact that I was making myself horny. Hornier than I had ever felt in my life!

My cock was fully engorged and seemingly ready to burst at any moment, twitching violently as if it had taken on a mind of its own. So desperately did I want to reach down and stroke my leaking dick, but the tentacles kept me tightly restrained.

"Are you horny, young dragon?" Asked a deep, echoing voice that seemingly came from nowhere.

"Who are you, and what did you do to me?!" I shouted to no one in particular, hoping desperately for a response, and even more desperately to shoot my load.

"My name is Gratos, and right now my magic tentacles are completing the demonification process. We've chosen you to become one of the Hundred Demons to serve under the great Yamigedo!" "Gratos" said.

I had heard of the Hundred Demons before, and had been told to hate them, but now that I was becoming one of them I was massively reconsidering my feelings. I was feeling such a massive encompassing feeling of pure lust, one that I'd give anything to keep going. If being a Hundred Demon meant letting me stay this handsome and horny, then I was fully willing to give myself to Yamigedo!

"If I let you make me one of the Hundred Demons, do I get to keep this form?"

"Of course, and you'll always be horny, and itching to mate. Are you prepared for that?"

I was more than prepared! Even before becoming entrapped in Yamigedo's gang of Hundred Demons I had been a horny fucker. Enabled by Yamigedo's power, my already massive lust would only grow further, and that thought was music to my horny ears!

"Hell yeah, I'm ready! Make me a Hundred Demon!" I shouted eagerly.

Then, a new tentacle had appeared, wrapping itself around my cock. It felt amazingly wet and slippery, almost like a dragon's mouth. It covered half of my cock, stroking me with just the right amount of tightness to wring the cum right out of me. It would've been perfect, if it weren't for the fact that I couldn't cum.

I thrust my hips to try and get myself even closer to orgasm, fucking nothing but air, but sweating and panting as if I was in the middle of an impassioned 20-dragon orgy. I so desperately wanted, no, needed to spill my baby-batter!

"I'll let you release yourself soon, only after you accept Yamigedo inside of you!" Gratos' voiced echoed. Suddenly, I felt something wet swipe at my hole, and the pleasure made me shudder in joy. It continued teasing my ass, the tip of one tentacle drawing circles around my hole before slipping slowly into my chute. I gave a slight yell as it invaded my insides, slowly slithering its way into me, seemingly getting thicker as it went. By the time it stopped I felt as if a full 12 inches of dragon cock was stuffed in my ass.

My need to cum was stifling, so greatly massive that I thought I would pass out from the semen built up in my balls. As if reading my mind, the tentacle in my ass started to fuck me, screwing me incredibly fast and stimulating my inner walls. In no time at all a second tentacle had shoved its way into my hole, making a massive squirt of pre-cum launch out from my cock slit. The second tentacle focused on pressing my prostate, while the first jackhammered my ass. Soon two more tentacles came out and covered my nipples, the tips poking and playing with them until they became two hard, sensitive nubs.

Tentacles in my ass, on my nipples, and on my cock. Nothing matched the euphoria of the tentacles, and with a shout so loud that it made my throat hoarse I finally came. Cum landed everywhere, on my face, in my hair, stripes of cum on the tentacles, and even some landing in my mouth. I clenched my ass around the tentacles inside me, making them squirt their own semen into my guts that flooded me. I felt cum drip lewdly from my butt, and the other tentacles followed suit. I was covered from head to toe in semen. I felt more alive than I ever had!

"I accept Yamigedo! I want to be a Hundred Demon!"

More tentacles arose to envelop my arms, chest, and legs, and in a blinding flash of light, they had transformed. What were formerly slimy tentacles were now jet-black chains that covered me like the world's most well-fitting clothes. The chains were cool around my scales; they were perfect.

"Now, close your eyes, and when you open them you will know your mission. Now, go forth, Demonic Lust Dragon, Binding Chain!" Gratos yelled.

I quickly closed my eyes, eager to start my mission, and even more eager to satisfy my deep, smoldering lust!

* * *

My mission was to deal with the new Fifth Omni Dragon Lord along with each of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons as revenge for defeating Yamigedo. I was free to choose how I dealt with each of them, so I planned on dominating and defeating each of those Cavalry Dragons one by one and finishing off by defeating that whelp of a Dragon Lord, sexually conquering them all in the process; except for one. Sand Staff Arkaid, a female Calvary Dragon who I had absolutely no sexual interest in. Despite my lack of lust for her I still planned on using her to my advantage.

Once I arrived on Earth, I waited outside the Mikado residence for a chance to catch the female alone, and one night in particular gave me the chance I had been waiting for! She was walking alone, her head seemingly consumed by idle thoughts. I had the perfect opportunity, and I took it; sneaking behind her, and placed her in a chokehold right out on the street. She struggled for a bit, clawing at my forearms in a futile attempt to escape.

"Who...what are you?" She croaked.

"I'm your new master, and your greatest enemy" I whispered in her ear as small black chain formed on her neck, signifying my domination over her. I released her from my vicious grip and watched her stumble around in a daze before giving the petite female her first command.

"Head back in that damn house, and make sure that in half an hour Doble is in the forest!" I yelled at her. The empty, glazed over look of her eyes let me know that my domination over her was absolute. She walked back towards the Mikado house, ready to make sure that Doble was out of the house in a half hour. All I had to do then was wait, wait for the opportunity to dominate Doble and take his hard, meaty, Fifth Omni cock deep in my willing ass!


	2. Doble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Binding attemptes to capture Doble, a Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon know for his spunky attitude. Can the Hundred Demon claim the warrior as his own, or will he be defeated by the fierce fighter?

The forest remained eerily quiet, the symphony of chirping crickets and branches blowing being the only sounds I could hear as I waited patiently for my prey to come walking into my trap. About a half hour ago my servant, the graceful Sand Staff Arkaid, had gone into the Mikado residence to lure one of the Calvary Dragons deep into the woods on Chou-Tokyo. Any second now two dragons would appear before me, and one of them would be the next to be taken in by my power.

The clearing I was in was spacious enough for me to be in my regular form without attracting undue attention. The tall trees and the expanse of soft grass made this the ideal place for an impromptu bout of monster fighting, and even more.

"Where the hell are ya' taking me to?" A cocky sounding voice questioned before pushing through the bushes. At last, the dragon I wanted to battle was here. I took in his lean, muscular body, those crimson-red scales that perfectly matched his fiery, disobedient attitude. His exposed mid-section showed off his impressive abs, drawing my eyes down to his impressive bulge. This was none other than Fire Sword Doble, one of the firecest members of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons!

"Hey, are you one of the Fifth Omni Dragons?" I asked with a fake tint of admiration in my voice, walking towards him.

Quickly taking hold of his sword, Doble assumed a defensive stance, and I took a step back. Lifting my hands in the air, I started to explain my situation in the hopes that Doble wouldn't try to slash me with his weapon.

"H-hold on!" I started. "I had heard from some other dragons in Dragon World that you guys were some of the best fighters in all of Dragon World, and I wanted to challenge one to a friendly sparring match!"

"Oh really?" The mention of combat seemingly cleared Doble's mind of suspicion. Flicking his sword to the ground, he hastily began removing his armor. "Why didn't you say so!? I love sparring, especially with eager dragons like you. Now get your clothes off and get over here."

I had him exactly where I wanted. I struggled to hide the wicked grin that was fighting to take over my face as I joined him in stripping down. Even my chains clanged to the ground noisily, but I had a plan to use my chains in our "match".

We stood a few feet from each other, legs spread shoulder width and our heads inches from each other. Assuming a deep crouch, we took a moment to leer at each other's muscular, manly bodies before beginning our match. Doble's muscles were on full display in front of my eyes, his strapping thighs looking especially tantalizing as they framed his flaccid cock. Even when he was soft his cock was still something to behold, a wide girth and big cock head threatening to spread open the hole of any dragon daring to try and take it.

My own body was also primed for battle. Round, hard biceps were perfect for grappling, and my dark blue scales complimented my muscles well. I saw Doble take a gander at my cock as well, gazing at my own package swinging between my legs. My cock was comparable to Doble's, but I didn't plan on using it on him yet. For now, I wanted his cock up my rectum, and badly.

"What's in it for the winner?" Doble suggested, his breathing fast and deep in anticipation.

"How about the winner gets to use the loser's ass?" I said. "We both look like we have some massive loads to dump, and it'll be pretty good motivation."

At that suggestion we both looked down at our cocks, flacid but thick. Doble's head snapped back up, the bi-sexual dragon seeming much more interested in the match than before.

"Oh, now I'm definitely going to win!" He yelled as he charged at me. I was prepared for his vigorous fighting style however, and I managed to keep him at bay, our arms locked on each other's shoulders. I made a quick step inwards, hoping to prepare to toss him over my shoulder, but the experienced Fifth Omni Dragon had predicted my moves. He swept his foot under mine, and I tumbled to the ground in a heap. In a flash Doble was on top of me, and while he thought he had won I could already see a black chain forming a loose ring around his neck, extending to between his mountains pecs.

I was the true winner.

"Now, get ready for my big di-" Doble said before finally noticing the chain necklace he was now wearing. His eyes drooped, and his grip loosened up. I watched as his eyes glazed over momentarily before he looked at me again, this time with a charged feeling of lust in his intense stare. I had him under my control finally, and I already knew what I wanted to do.

"Arkaid, my servant, take a seat on the grass and watch me force Doble to mate my ass!"

Arkaid lay down on the grass near us, close enough that Doble and I could easily turn our heads and see her watching our romp. Sex was always hotter with an audience, and having the dragon that Doble wanted to fuck watch him fuck a male dragon seemed so satisfying. Before I continued with my plan, I gave another order to Arkaid.

"Masturbate while you watch us, and don't cum until we do."

She quickly took off her clothes and got back down on the grass, slowly stroking her clit and watching us in a daze. With everything set I was finally ready to get fucked by Doble.

I lay on the ground and felt the cool grass tickle my nipples and pecs. Wagging my ass side to side, I beckoned to Doble. "Aren't you going to claim your prize, Doble?" I asked seductively.

He seemed to tense up for a bit, as if trying to force his body to do what he wanted. The domination wasn't complete yet, but it was clear that he was almost mine. Finally, the hunk responded to my request.

"Hell yeah I'm claiming your ass! Now spread those cheeks and let me at it!" He shouted.

I parted my legs to let Doble take a glimpse at my tight pucker, and he dove for it like a hungry animal. His tongue darted inside my ass, feeling the warm flesh inside and lapping up as much of me as he could. His hands slapped down on each of my ass cheeks, sending a painful burning sensation to each as he squeezed down on them and continued to eat me out.

"That's it, eat your master's ass like a good slave." I beckoned as I grinded my ass into his eager face, trying to force his tongue deeper into me. His slimy tongue was like heaven to my waiting ass, massaging my inner walls slightly while also giving them enough lubrication for what I planned on next.

"Now, are you finally ready to mate your master?" I said, craning my neck to look back at the stud. He stayed silent for a moment while he licked at my ass, and finally, he lifted his head from my lower region and responded,

"Yes sir. Please let me breed you sir." Doble replied desperately, taking his place on top of me as commanded and shoving his cock in me. I felt the full weight of his body on top of me while he adjusted his hips until his dick was lined up with my hole. With one, solid thrust he shoved half of his meaty, 10-inch cock in me, and slowly pushed more into my hole. I grit my teeth as he invaded me, and before I knew it I felt his round, full balls plop down on mine. He was fully inside me, and now it was time to do his job.

Doble slowly started to retreat from my hungry ass, as if he was trying to restrain himself. Moments later he started to gain rhythm with his deep, violent thrusts. His fucking was rough and selfish, and I pulled up grass to keep from screaming while he pillaged me, but I wanted more. I wanted him to make me scream, to force my hole into submission with his manhood. Snapping my fingers, I gave the dragon a second command. "Now, turn me on my back and fuck me missionary. Breed me like you'd breed a female!"

Without hesitation Doble yanked his cock from my beaten asshole and pushed me onto my back in one swift move. He grabbed my ankles and forced them upwards until my tight ass was in plain sight of his hungry eyes. With one thrust of his hips he shoved his entire manhood back into me, taking the wind out of me with the force of his cock pushing into me. Wordlessly he started pounding my ass mercilessly, his thrusts short and painfully powerful. The bulbous head of his dick relentlessly teased my prostate, making my own cock leak pre-cum all over my abs.

Laying on the ground, my ass felt so deliciously full and violated. Doble's rock-hard man meat was fucking me just the way I love it: fast, rough, with no consideration for the fuckmeat that was being pounded. My throat was getting sore from how much his breeding made me scream in sweet pain. I didn't even try reaching for my cock, knowing that the slightest stimulation would send me into a massive orgasm. This was paradise, and it was all because I forced the masculine fucker of a dragon to abandon his love for women and become devoted to being my fuck slave!

Eventually I gave Doble another order; to finish me off by fucking me even rougher than before.

"Pound me harder, slave! Get ready to finish me off!"

He obeyed with no fuss. His chapped hands clasped each side of my head as he forced me into a kiss while he destroyed my ass even more. My toned legs were high in the air as Doble fucked me silly in a hard mating press, our faces locked together as we were both desperate to cum. Being the one in charge, I decided when Doble released his sperm, and there was one more thing that I wanted to force him to do first. I wanted to make Doble turn from a bi-sexual stud to a warrior who was devoted only to me, and my cock and ass.

"Do you vow to never want to have sex with a woman ever again?" I whispered, looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes, sir." He replied without losing momentum.

"Am I the best fuck you've ever had?"

"Yes, sir."

"And, when the time comes, will you help me in taking all of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons under my spell and dominating Drum?!"

"Yes. sir! I'll do whatever you say sir!"

I heard all I wanted to hear, and couldn't bear the thought of holding in my load any longer.

"Now Doble, cum inside your master,"

With a deafening howl Doble unload his sperm directly into my waiting guts. I felt his cock twitch as each torrent of cum shot out of his cock and filled me with his hot load. My own dick was spurting cum non-stop and splashing all over us both. Both Doble and I had streaks of cum on our faces, sloppily stuck to our pecs, and pooling in the ridges of our cut abs. It was so amazingly dirty, and the fact that we did this in public, and in front of another dragon made it all the better.

But another dragon's gravelly voice cut through the post-sex silence, and presented me with both a new problem, and a new cock for me to drain.

"What the hell is going on here!?" cried Alliot, another one of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons, and my next target.


	3. Alliot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alliot and Binding finally face-off, but Binding quickly turns the tables on the small warrior, and claims victory with the help of Doble!

Alliot stood before us in all his short, but fierce glory. Even with his armor still on, I could see his muscular arms, with biceps and triceps that were beautifully full and large. His cock stood at attention, bulging under his armor in spite of himself, and I imagined that his pubes were as purple as his long, flowing hair. My ass twitched instinctively; I needed his cock in me, and I needed it badly.

“I’ll say it once more, what the hell is going on here!?” Alliot shouted, raising his weapon and pointing it right at me. I knew I had to get close in order to dominate him, but I also knew that I could have my new servants do that for me.

“Arkaid, Doble, restrain Alliot now!” I commanded, and the two dragons sprang to action, taking Alliot completely by surprise. He quickly fired off a scorching energy blast in Arkaid’s direction, and she expertly dodged the attack. “Why the hell are you two listening to that chain-wearing bastard?” Alliot asked in a panic. While Alliot was distracted Doble snuck up from behind and delivered a solid blow to Alliot’s head. In an instant the small warrior was laid out on the ground, knocked out cold.

I stood for a bit, admiring the obedience of my slaves as I went to put my chains back on, feeling the cool metal wrapping back around my body. Part of me wanted to take Alliot right then and there; tearing his armor off and letting myself use his body for my pleasure, but I had another idea for the brawny warrior.

“Take off all his clothing!” I commanded my two slaves, and they hurried to strip Alliot. In not even a full minute Alliot was laid out on the grass, completely naked and ready to be taken advantage of. My hands glided over his cool scales, noticing the masculinity of his features, the satisfying hardness of his abs. The dragon’s thighs were thick with muscle, as was his chest that stood out proudly. I started to rub my hands on the two slabs of meat that were his pecs when I also noticed his cock, it was nowhere near as large as mine, but still had a satisfying thickness to it that would definitely feel amazing inside me. I slowly stroked his manhood, all the while my chains were corrupting him in his sleep, wrapping around his body and then disappearing. A small band of chain around his tail was all that was left after my ritual, symbolizing my supreme dominance over him. 

Now all I had to do was wait for him to wake, and then I’d have the ability to use him however I liked!

* * *

 

Alliot woke with a start, frantically looking around until his eyes focused on my beefy form. I watched amusingly as his eyes struggled to adapt to the darkness of the forest, swiping needlessly around trying to find his now discarded weapon.

“What did you do with my Light Rim, you fiend!” Screeched Alliot. 

I walked towards him confidently, not even fearing any repercussions. As soon as he tried to punch me his arms stopped mid-air. All anger disappeared from his face, replaced with pure lust. His mouth was watering while he stared at my hard cock.

“What do you want to do to me?” I asked the tiny hunk, getting down to my knees to share a sloppy kiss with him. He hugged me to him, and our pectorals pressed against each other while our tongues fought. After a few solid minutes of kissing he pushed me off of him and finally answered my question.

“I want to fuck you master! Alliot whispered.

“Why is that, Alliot?” I teased.

“I’ve always wanted to dominate bigger, manlier dragons, master!” Alliot said.

“Is that why you’re always so angry? Because you’ve been wanting to get with dragons bigger than you?”

“Hell yes! No bigger dragons would let me fuck them. Please let me have your ass master, let me put my dick in you!”

I considered letting him punch my guts right out of the gate, but I took a small glance at Doble and came up with another plan.

“Doble, get on your knees and get ready to be fucked by Alliot!”

As soon as the words left my mouth Doble did exactly as told, his tail thrown over his shoulder to fully expose his tight hole to Alliot and I. He looked back at me with lust in his eyes, begging to get fucked, and hard.

“Now, go over to Doble and fuck him good.” I ordered, and Alliot obeyed me. He kneeled slightly, and pushed his whole cock into the ripped red dragon. Doble howled in pleasure as Alliot fucked him at full speed, humping him madly. I stood in front of the mating pair, stroking my cock while Alliot owned Doble’s bubble butt.

Alliot’s style of fucking was incredibly fast and rough, thrusting with a desperate need to put his seed inside Doble. Doble himself was trying his best to endure the fucking, bowing his head and putting his hands into tight fists to bear the beating. Alliot reached to pull Doble’s head back up before he started smacking Doble’s bubble butt, the sound of his hard slaps ringing out so loudly that anyone in the forest could hear. After having enough fun smacking Doble’s ass, he gripped Doble’s hips and started pushing the round ass onto his cock, using Doble like a living fleshlight. Doble huffed in pain every time Alliot bottomed out in his ravaged butt, and I decided to drive my own cock down Doble’s throat to shut him up. Alliot’s powerful thrusts kept pushing Doble’s mouth onto my dick, leaving me free to stand and enjoy the swordsman’s amazing throat while Alliot used Doble’s ass, gripping his firm cheeks and pounding his hole until he finally burst.

“Master, I’m cumming!” Alliot cried out with his manhood pushed all the way inside Doble. Doble himself moaned around my dick, and I held his head in place while Alliot shuddered in bliss. I watched Alliot yank himself out of Doble, his cock covered in his own sperm that was blasting out of Doble’s rear end. 

I pulled out of Doble’s mouth to observe the results of Alliot’s fucking, slapping Doble’s face with my cock a few times before walking to his ass. I was ready to see how much damage Alliot’s cock did to Doble’s ass when I saw Doble stick his tongue out, eager to be disciplined even more by my cock. I relented and gave his outstretched tounge a few good slaps with my cock, and hitting his face with it a few more times before I left him. When I finally took a gander at Doble’s well-fucked ass I was surprised at just how much cum Alliot had managed to fire out. A rather large puddle of white cum appeared between Doble’s legs, with a stream of semen trickling down from Doble’s stretched out anus adding to it at a steady rate as Doble fell asleep in exhaustion.

“You’ve definitely earned the right to fuck your master!” I lauded, patting Alliot’s shoulder like a proud father would to his son. He looked up at me, and that’s when I noticed that his cock hadn’t gone down in the slightest. It turned out that his life regeneration ability wasn’t just limited to Buddyfights. Semen dripped from the head, rendering his 9-inches in a seductive sheen that made it look delightfully huge and suckable. I dropped to my knees and took him into my mouth in its entirely, watching Alliot’s shocked expression. Keeping him in my throat, I swallowed to get all of the leftover man juice down my greedy throat before pulling back to start sucking his girthy cock. I licked up as much sperm as I could while I blew him and felt his large cockhead entering and exiting my gullet. Not soon after I started he gently placed one hand on my head to hold me in place to fuck my throat. 

“You’re so good at making me feel good, master!” Alliot said in disbelief at my dick-sucking skills. My throat was starting to feel raw from his thick penis, and for a split second I was worried about Aliot fucking me, but those fears vanished as soon as they popped into my head. “I can take any cock that comes my way! I’m a Hundred Demon, after all!” I thought in my head.

Removing him from my mouth, I got on the ground, laying on my back and lifting my legs so that Alliot could have a good look at his master’s asshole. He gazed at it lustily, obviously wanting to rip my ass to shreds with his engorged member. Despite just being fucked, my ass had reverted back to being just as tight as before, and I winked my hole at the horny dragon, beckoning him to enjoy my tantalizing butthole. 

“Eat my ass out, then fuck me full of cum!” I told my slave Alliot who got down to eat my ass as soon as I gave the command. He hungrily lapped at my tight pucker, slathering it in saliva as his tongue explored my nether regions. He flicked the tip of his tongue on the very center of my asshole, tickling it while also teasing it open until he slipped his tongue inside of me. From there he ate me out greedily, using his tongue to probe my anus like a husband digging into his wife’s snatch. I sucked in breath during his hungry exploration of my insides, letting my legs drop from the sheer pleasure of his oral skills. 

“All those females you fucked before must've taught you well!” I noted whilst he continued on. Alliot pulled his tongue from my manhole to give his answer to my observation.

“I ate pussy for days on end back in Dragon World, master! I’m glad that I can use that experience to satisfy you, master! Now please, let me stuff you full of my cock!”

“Why should I let you have sex with me?” I teased.

“I’ve had plenty of experience with fucking, master! I’ve had so much pussy back on Dragon World, back when I was in line to be the next clan chief!”

Hearing about his exploits made me even harder, and I decided to finally let him at my enticing pucker, lifting my legs back up and feeling him fit himself into my butt. With a mighty yell Alliot managed to shove all of his cock into me, and I decided to mess with the tiny dragon’s head for a bit as punishment for interrupting my fun with Doble, and for daring to try and harm me.

“Who told you to enter me so quickly, you impudent little lizard!?” I yelled, stopping Alliot in his tracks. He stammered for a bit in an effort to explain himself, but I gave him no such opportunity.

“How dare you disrespect your master’s ass? You better give me an amazing fuck to make up for your impatience!”

“Yes, master!” And he started to slowly pull out of me. 

“Too slow!”

He nodded, rapidly thrusting into my ass, and I yelled at him again.

“Too fast! God, are you this impatient and stupid!?”

He stopped again, looking at me in confusion, his cock twitching inside me. I could tell that he wanted so desperately to breed me and have his DNA in my warm ass, but I decided to draw our fucking out.

“I’m your master, and you show my ass respect! With my slaves, you can fuck them like worthless ragdolls, but I command you to give me the type of fuck I want, long, hard, and just the right speed. Understand?”

Evidently he did. His fucking was absolutely perfect from then on. His thrusts were deep, reaching far into my hole and brushing against my prostate with each inward push. His speed was just fast enough to deliver a constant stream of feeling to my prostate, keeping at least half of his dick in me at all times. I smiled at him to show my appreciation, and he reached for the chains on my chest to serve as handles. Grabbing at my chains for leverage, he brought his face close to mine, looking right into my eyes as he continued his fucking. With his expert breeding, we were both close to shooting our loads after only a few minutes. I squeezed my anus muscles to wring all the pre-cum from his ass spreading, jaw stretching cock, and after a few squeezes he finally released into his master.

“Master, I’m cumming! Please accept my seed!”

“Will you vow to never have sex with women again?” I asked, gripping harder on his cock with my ass muscles.

“I’ll never want another woman again. I only want you, master!”

“And will you help me defeat Drum once and for all?”

“I’ll help you take down that arrogant punk of an Omni Lord, master! I want to make him pay, show him that you’re more of a man than he’ll ever be!”

One final shove forced his entire length into my ass as he deposited all of his sperm into my guts. Eventually the pressure on my prostate also sent me over the edge, and I came all over Alliot and myself. After finally getting to please his master, Alliot fell on top of me, his head only reaching up to my nipples. I took a quick look around and saw that all of my slaves were asleep; Doble was face down, his ass still leaking Alliot’s sperm, Arkaid was also slumped over, and Alliot was sleeping peacefully, snuggled up to his master.

So naturally I interrupted their slumber.

“All of you, go back to the Mikado household, and bring Mizaru to the river on the outskirts of the forest tomorrow evening at sunset!”

Eager to please me, the three snapped to life, getting their armor back on to obey my order like the obedient slaves they were. I let the cum from Alliot’s deep dicking flow out of my ass, embracing the feel of the sloppy white liquid dripping out of me. On a whim, I gave the male dragon’s another order.

“Alliot, Doble, I grant you two permission to have sex with each other, and all other Cavalry Dragon’s I dominate. Just make sure that neither Drum, nor uncorrupted Cavalry Dragon’s see you!”

They looked lustfully at each other before leaving the forest, obviously planning to take full advantage of their master’s graciousness. Not only was I fulfilling my mission, but I was getting all the sex I wanted. I watched my servants leave for home, and after they left the forest I leaned up against a tree, cock in hand, and jerked off to everything that had happened. The feel of cum in me, the sensations of Doble’s mouth, it all sent me over the edge again, and in minutes my own cum joined Alliot’s and Doble’s on the forest floor. As I let my cum drip from the slit of my cock, one thought filled my head, and I yelled it out in triumph.

“I love my mission, and I love their cocks and asses! Thank you Yamigedo!”


	4. Demongodol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking a break in the forest Binding happens to spot a certain brown dragon training, and quickly comes up with a plan to make the giant warrior dragon his slave!

After I blew off some steam (and a couple more loads with my right hand) from my previous night with my 3 Cavalry Slave Dragons, I decided to rest up for my encounter with Mizaru. I remembered laying on the cool, soft forest grass and falling asleep under the dazzling stars in the clear night sky.

Unfortunately, the morning after wasn’t as nice.

I awoke with a pain in my neck, and even greater pain resting in my loins. My cock was rock hard despite me not even touching it, leaking pre-cum uncontrollably. I reached out to touch my engorged cock and instinctively started to stroke my monstrous penis until I was blowing yet another load of semen all over myself. Warm sperm hit my scales and made them even stickier than they already were. It was then when I realized that I was filthy, both figuratively and literally.

My blonde hair was in matted clumps laden with dirt and grass from my fucking in the forest, as well as my rest in the forest. The dark scales that covered my body were sticky and spotted with white stains of dried up man juice. Even my chains were starting to feel a bit grimy to the touch. It was a disgraceful state to be in, and luckily there was a river nearby that I could clean off in. I had to go there anyway to prepare for my sexual encounter with Mizaru but getting there a little earlier wouldn’t be a bad idea.

After a short trek through the dense forest, stepping over thorny bushes and avoiding swooping birds, I finally reached my destination. The gentle sounds of the flowing river water and the smell of the fresh grass sent a wave of calm over me, as if beckoning me to the clean, pristine river. And I would've dived right in if it weren’t for the other dragon in attendance. He seemingly failed to notice me watching him in the covering shade of a white alder tree as he continued with what looked like martial arts training.

At first, I observed him from an analytical standpoint to determine whether or not he was a threat. However, it wasn’t long before my analysis turned sexual. My eyes were drawn to the brown dragon’s luminous fur that blew in the wind, his powerfully bulky legs that stretched out with each kick. The hunky brown dragon threw a few jabs at an imaginary foe with his muscle-bound arms that were covered in a sheen of sweat. My eyes traveled downwards to his chiseled 14-pack abs and the flaccid tube steak swinging around with each controlled movement of his hips. Even without being erect the dragon’s cock looked like it could give my jaws some trouble.

“Well, Yamigedo and Gratos never said anything about using my chains on non-Cavalry Dragons.” I remembered. With that fact running through my head I made a hasty decision to try and claim the strapping dragon for myself! My steps were deliberately slow and careful as I stepped out onto the forest bank. I looked around, trying to look as if I was lost, but my acting failed to have the desired effect.

“I was wondering when you’d stop hiding like a criminal.” he stated calmly, not even bothering to stop his training. 

“I’m sorry about that!” I quickly replied. “I just wanted to clean off for a bit, and I didn’t want to interrupt you!”

The dragon gave a hearty laugh at my words. “You don’t have to worry about that!” he assured me. “In fact, I was wondering if you could help me with something! I’m Demongodol by the way.”

Demongodol reached out a hand for me to shake and I took it eagerly, feeling the unrestrained power of his grip. That was all I needed to start the process. Two black bands suddenly appeared on Demongodol’s biceps, tightly wrapped around to show of the size of the muscles. The brawny dragon looked puzzlingly at each one before a look of shock came over him.

“What did you do to...to…” he trailed off before taking a knee. I looked down at the giant whose body was shivering in pain as he tried his hardest to fight the inevitable. Veins bulged all over his body, but it was only a matter of time until he passed out on the ground, brows furrowed as if he was trying to fight me off in his sleep.

“And now you’re mine, Demongodol.” I said with satisfaction, preparing for the next phase of my plan.

* * *

 

“Are you ready for our match, my slave?”

“Of course I am, you bitc- I mean, my master!”

It was about an hour after his domination, and the two of us were crouched down in wrestling stances. Demongodol looked deliciously masculine, hands at the ready, legs taut, dick erect, and waiting to pounce. Part of me wanted to forget about erotic wrestling, to command him to plow me right then and there. I decided against that however, and got ready to face Demongodol in sexual combat.

“Are you read-”

I was about to ask if Demongodol was ready to fight, but evidently he had other plans. Demongodol rushed at me, taking me by surprise and tackling me to the ground. Our cocks were touching, and Demongodol was looking down at me with a crazed stare. His hands gripped mine, and I tried desperately to fight him off to no avail. It had finally happened; I encountered a dragon who could best me in battle. Not just in a small victory; Demongodol could completely restrain me and dominate me if he wanted to. It was almost frightening how monstrously strong he was, but as always I knew that I’d be in control by the end.

“I’m nobody’s slave, you little runt!” Demongodol spat. He adjusted himself, pressing the tip of his cock at my hungry asshole. “I could beat you up, but I figured I’ll give my...my...my master a present!”

Demongodol looked at me with confusion in his eyes, but didn’t stop trying to insert his 12-inch schlong into me. I let the first few inches in with no resistance, scrunching up my face and closing my eyes as the sweet burn of his thick cock spreading my asshole washed over me. When I opened them, and looked into Demongodol’s glazed over eyes, I realized what had happened!

Him pushing his cock into me completed my domination over him, removing the last traces of rebellion as he realized how great it felt to mate with his new master! His thrusts quickly became rougher and faster as if he automatically knew what I liked. Brutal blows were thrown at my prostate with each successive movement of his hips, and soon I was urging him to go even deeper in my eager ass. “Fuck your master even harder, now!” I yelled as I lifted my legs in the air to give him more access to my hole, and he took it without hesitation.

“Master’s so good! I wanna fuck you all day!” Demongodol said as he tightened his grip on my wrists. His vice-like grip on me was painful, but it only added to my pleasure. For a few minutes I simply reveled in our fucking, listening to the slap of his hairy nuts smacking against my ass, while looking into his handsome and chiseled face. Demongodol was fucking me as if I was his bitch, but I allowed it. The DILF’s pounding was too good for me to even attempt to stop, but I did want to try something different from getting my insides smashed on the grass.

“Demongodol, I order you to let me ride your fat cock!” I commanded, and Demongodol obeyed without question. The strong dragon hugged me to his sweaty body, kissing me passionately  and, without letting his thick cock leave my ass, turned us around so that I was laying on top, looking down at the horny slave. Warm sunlight shone directly onto my back, feeling heavenly with the penis in me. 

“Do you like it master?” Demongodol said, looking into my eyes with a mix of tender care and extreme lust.

“Yes I do, Demongodol. You’re such a hung stud!” I replied. 

Demongodol flashed a huge smile at me as he moved his hands to my hips. He started to lift me up off of his body, then slammed me back down onto his cock. My new slave pumped me on his cock like I was a sex toy, using my ass solely to get himself off faster and faster. I wanted to discipline him immediately, but I decided against it, choosing to enjoy the sensation of his dick in my ass, filling me up and rubbing against my inner walls. My fists clenched and my toes curled as he kept on fucking me, and since he was doing all the work I was free to let my body loosen up and take it all in. 

Soon my ass was burning with amazing sensations, and I knew that I wanted to blow my load. I slapped his hands away from me, laid my hands on his furry barrel chest, and proceeded to show him how to  **really** fuck a man. I pumped myself wildly on his dick, throwing my hips back and forth to get as much of his manmeat in me as possible. Demongodol tried to watch me, but the combination of the bright sun and my skill at stimulating his pulsing organ made it difficult for the hunk to see straight. To the casual observer it would look as if I was fucking him, my hips working overtime while he laid there and took it. I knew I was an amazing powerbottom, and it only felt right that Demongodol felt my skill first hand.

“Beg for me! Tell me how much you want my ass!” I commanded, sitting down and letting his cock twitch inside my ass. 

“Master, please fuck yourself on my cock! I don’t care if I never fuck anyone else ever again! I only want you on my cock!” Demongodol begged, nearly tearing up. 

“And promise me that you’ll help me take down any dragon I command you to!”

“I won’t stop until he’s been smothered in your manly semen, master!”

That was enough for me to give him the right to cum. I grinded myself on Demongodol, keeping all of his dick in me while massaging every inch with my ass. I squeezed his entire schlong with every muscle in my ass, and soon enough Demongodol was crying out as he filled me with warm semen.

I also blew my load, spraying all of my semen on Demongodol, especially his gargantuan chest and his face. He went from being purely brown to a beautiful mix of brown and pearly white, and it was all his fault. The martial artists dick was amazing, so much so that I chose to forgo cleaning off. Instead I simply sat and kept his cock in me as long as I could. Demongodol was playing with his nipples, making his cock spew a bit more into my well-fucked butt. By the time I felt his cock shrink, and felt all of his huge load spewing out of me, we both smelled of sex and dirt. I finally lifted myself off of his penis, stretched a bit, and decided to do what I came to the river to do.

“Slave, get in the river and help me wash off!”

“Yes, master!” Demongodol barked, getting himself up off of the ground and guiding me into the river. Once we were suitably submerged he began to rinse me off, obviously taking time to admire my muscles, caressing my abs, feeling the ridges of my back. His thick fingers flicked my nipples, and his flaccid cock pressed against my ass. After playing with my chest, one of his hands moved to my ass, massaging my bubble butt, and slapping it a bit too. I stood there moaning and enjoying his worship of my body, knowing fully that in a few hours I’d be 11 inches deep in Mizaru, claiming my next Cavalry Dragon.

“Just you wait, swordsman. In a few hours I’ll show you the true power of my ‘sword’!” I thought with a smile. With that, I felt my cock start to harden again, but I chose against fucking Demongodol. I wanted to save all my strength for Mizaru, and use it to slam him so hard that his ass would never be the same again!

 


	5. Mizaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the riverbank, Mizaru and Binding meet, and in the end one stands proud, with his "sword" hilted deep inside of the defeated dragon.

The time had finally come; a deep orange sunset turned the entire forest a dazzling shade of orange, the warm sunlight casting its rays on everything, and everyone in sight. I commanded Demongodol to go hide in the forest until I needed him, so the only dragons on the riverbank were Mizaru and I.

Mizaru was another Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, with his specialty residing in his expert swordplay. A chiseled chest formed from years of training peeked out from the exposed half of his sash, held up by a white knotted belt, and his prominent bulge. His lean build showcased his muscles that added slightly to his bulk, and his well-trained arms pulsed with prominent veins. The dragon swordsman was dashingly handsome, but I knew that by sundown his black scales would be painted cum white.

“My friends told me that you wanted to speak with me.” Mizaru stated flatly, one hand on the hilt of his sword. He eyed me up and down suspiciously, and I saw his wary but slightly lustful gaze rest on my exposed cock multiple times.

“Yes, I wanted to find more dragons to spar with, a-”

“You mean more dragons to fuck, right?”

I closed my mouth in shock. I wondered how he figured out my mission, but at least his knowledge made my job easier. However, new questions popped into my head, particularly  _ “How do I dominate him if he already knows about my mission?” _

“I saw Alliot fucking Doble this morning without their knowing, and once they told me that you wanted to see me I put two and two together.” Mizaru said with a calm, measured voice.

My mind wracked with ideas on how to fix this new problem, but as it turned out, Mizaru himself had the answer, and it resided in his sword. He slowly began to unsheathe his sleek, razor sharp katana, and I got into a battle ready stance in case he tried to use it on me. But rather than rushing in to slash me, he threw his sword onto the ground. His katana landed on the grass with a soft thud, and for a few moments we simple stared at each other, each one waiting for the other to make a move. 

“Go on, grab it.” Mizaru said, referring to his actual sword, as opposed to his “other” sword. “If you touch the sword, and it doesn’t reject you then you may do what you want with me.”

“And what if your playtoy “rejects” me?”

“Then you’ll end up an empty husk as your impure soul is sucked into the blade.”

The sunlight gleamed on the metal of the katana, shining like the mystical weapon that Mizaru claimed it to be. I knew that there was a good chance that the sword would reject me, sapping my soul from my body and rendering me effectively dead. But I had the upper hand, in a way that Mizaru hopefully couldn’t find out.

“Well, don’t mind if I do!” I chirped as I walked up and picked up the surprisingly heavy sword. I almost wanted to laugh at the look of utter shock on Mizaru’s face, but I kept up my cocky smile as I threw the sword back to the tall twink dragon. 

“W-well, now that the blade hasn’t rejected you, that means that you must truly be more powerful than me.” Mizaru said with his head hung low.

“Really? How so?” I responded, sneering down at Mizaru, waiting for him to tell me how I was a more powerful dragon than him.

“My blade is a mystical weapon passed down through the generations. Only dragons who are more powerful than the dragons of the Mizaru clan can wield it without losing their soul. So...by the law of the Mizaru Warriors, I must obey you.”

Tears started to fall from his beautiful eyes as the full extent of the situation washed over him. In reality I was definitely more of a man than he would ever be, but the fact that being a Hundred Demon protected me from most forms of non-demon magic also helped. 

“Disrobe yourself, now!” I yelled at Mizaru, and the lithe dragon obeyed without fuss. Without his clothes on I could fully appreciate his alluring black scales, his thin but strong arms, as well as his defined abs and his thick black cock. I wanted to use it for all sorts of things, but dominating him came first. I strode up to Mizaru and forced his lips against mine, and the stick that always remained in his mouth fell to the ground as I kept pushing my tongue into his mouth. As my tongue explored further into his mouth I felt the dragon’s tense muscles slowly relax until he put his hands on my hips and pushed his lips against mine. As I pulled away from our kiss, I saw a black chain form around his neck. Even with the conditions of having lost the sword, I still needed to corrupt him with my power, and with my kiss I made it so.

“Master, you kiss so well!” Mizaru noted, slowly stroking the chains on my chest. He was now my bitch to use as I pleased, and while it was a tad easier than I anticipated I was content overall. I let him feel my chains for a bit more before I put both hands on his shoulders and pushed him down to the ground. Mizaru kneeled in front of my now erect cock that leaked pre cum and twitched in anticipation. I could see the blatant cocklust in his eyes; the look a submissive cocksucker gives to a perfect piece of man meat that they so desperately need in their mouth. 

“Suck my cock, and get it as wet as you can.” I commanded, and Mizaru went to work as quickly as he could. It was apparent that he wasn’t very experienced when it came to sucking dick, chocking on half of my cock and yanking out of his mouth, desperate for air. I gave the black dragon little time to recuperate, instead shoving myself back into his willing mouth with an especially nasty sounding gag. “For a master swordsman, you sure don’t know how to take another man’s “sword”. I said as he kept struggling to fit my manmeat in his mouth. It was obvious that he needed a little help, and I was more than willing to give it, ramming my cock into his mouth with no mercy, inching my way into his gullet whether his gag reflex could take it or not. As I fucked Mizaru’s face saliva dripped out of his mouth, and he grabbed my hips for dear life, but I was undeterred. In minutes I was balls deep in his throat, and when I pulled out of his wrecked mouth Mizaru flashed me a grateful smile.

“Thank you for teaching me how to accept you cock in my mouth, master!” He said, looking up at me with bloodshot eyes. I smacked my wet cock against his face a few times, splashing his own saliva on him as a response. 

“Now lay on your side and get ready to get fucked!” I said, and he complied, laying on his side so that he faced away from me, his taut black ass in perfect view. I laid down beside him, shoved his tail out of the way, and lined up our bodies so that I could put my cock in his inviting hole. In a matter of seconds, I had shoved half of my cock into my new slave who hissed in pain.

“Your cock is filling me up so well, master!” Mizaru said as I kept on pushing into his tight ass, eventually filling him to the hilt with my cock. I wasted no time in my rush to fill his amazingly tight hole with my seed. I used one hand to hold him in place while I fucked him with rough, long strokes, the soft grass rubbing against my hip as I plowed him. I couldn’t see Mizaru’s face, but I heard his feminine sounding moans clear as day. 

“Oh, make me your bitch master! I’m yours to use, master!” Mizaru shouted in ecstasy, squeezing his hole on my dick, signaling me to give it to him even harder.

I smacked one of his ass cheeks and started plowing him open even harder, my full nuts slapping against his taint. I wanted to cum inside his ass right there, but I still had something else that I wanted to try. Against all of my instincts, I pulled my cock out of Mizaru and shoved him away. His now opened ass winked in desperation, and Mizaru looked back at me with lustful, bloodshot eyes. He crawled back to me and started stroking my lubed cock, desperate for cum in any way he could get it.

“Please, master I need cum. I need your cum!”

“Oh, you’ll get my cum, but you’ll also be taking some seed from my new acquaintance. Demongodol, come out now!”

Demongodol, that tall DILF dragon covered in thick brown fur, walked over from his hiding place among the trees, and Mizaru looked at the muscular dragon (and his erect cock) with a mix of confusion and horniness. He wanted my cock, but this huge DILF dragon also excited him.

“Now go suck off Demongodol! And make sure to slobber on him as much as you can!”

Mizaru crawled over to Demongodol and shoved every inch of the brown monster’s cock down his throat. In one gulp Demongodol’s penis disappeared down the slutty throat, and as Demongodol shuddered in pleasure he put both hands on Mizaru’s head and started to face fuck the eager cocksucker. “I’ll fuck you like the slutty slave you are!” Demongodol growled, shoving his cock balls deep into Mizaru’s gullet. I wanted to grab my own penis and jerk off to the sight of one of my slaves sucking off another, but I wanted to save my sperm for my special treat. Mizaru looked as if he was about to pass out, but Demongodol remained undeterred. “Now you know who the real man among us is!” said the DILF who kept sending his cock down Mizaru’s throat, with Mizaru in turn gagging on it greedily. Demongodol yanked his dick from the black dragon’s mouth and slapped his face with it a couple of times. Mizaru’s face was covered in a mess of precum and saliva like the whore he now was.

“OK, now you two stop playing around!” I yelled after I saw that Demongodol’s cock had more than enough lubrication. I lay down on my back and waved my cock at the two, but Mizaru was the one who’d be having my cock in him. “Come sit on my dick, Mizaru.” I said, and he obeyed, quickly squatting down and impaling himself on my cock. I hugged him close and gave his ass a good beating for a minute or two to loosen him back up, and then I gave my next command.

“Demongodol, shove your cock into Mizaru! We’re double penetrating this slut!”

A flash of fear swept through Mizaru’s face, and in second it turned from a look of fear to an expression of shock and pain as Demongodol stretched his hole even further. I kept Mizaru’s body hugged to mine so Demongodol could squat down over my legs and penetrate the smaller slut. Mizaru’s mouth opened wide, as if he wanted to scream, but no sound came out of him. I gave Mizaru a few seconds to adjust to the new sensation before I started fucking him again with Demongodol quickly following suit. The feeling of Demongodol’s cock rubbing against mine while in Mizaru’s moist asshole was unlike anything I had ever felt before! “Oh damn! This is the best fuck I’ve ever had!” Demongodol grunted in pleasure, and Mizaru moaned even louder than before, grabbing my shoulders to brace himself against Demongodol’s wickedly powerful fucking. I laid there, not even bothering to move myself. I let Mizaru ass and Demongodol cock give me all the pleasure I wanted, and once I felt that I couldn’t hold back anymore, I let my cum finally flood Mizaru!

“Oh, I’m cumming in you slut!” I yelled in Mizaru’s face as my nuts made his hole even sloppier and easier for Demongodol to fuck. Once I had fully released myself in Mizaru I let my cock slip out of the battered hole that Demongodol was still rutting. I brought his face close to mine as Demongodol kept on fucking him.

“Do you promise to help me defeat the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum?”

“Yes master! Oh yes! Please, let me cum!”

“And will you devote yourself to only having sex with me and my other slaves?”

“Yes sir! I’m yours to command and fuck! You o-o-own me, and my hole!!”

“Good. You and Demongodol may cum now.”

With that, Mizaru released himself as Demongodol shoved all of his daddy dick into the smaller dragon. Warm semen crept against my chest and chains, and I felt a massive torrent of cum dripping onto my balls like a river of baby batter. Once Demongodol had fully spent himself he flopped down, sandwiching Mizaru between himself and I.  

“You took our cocks like a champ, but you’ll still need practice if you want to be a true cock loving slave.” I said to Mizaru. A huge smile spread across the black twink dragon’s face. 

“I promise to work harder, and let you fuck me harder next time master!” He chirped in happiness.

“When you get home let Alliot and Doble give you some practice. Let them use you as their cumdump, and make sure they double penetrate you at least three times a day.” I commanded, and Mizaru smiled even more.

“And Demongodol,” I started, looking up at the huge daddy. “...Great job today. You fuck like a champ. You should help Mizaru train as well” I said, and Demongodol’s eyes seemed to light up in the coming moonlight.

“Thank you so much, master! I love you so much!” Demongodol said in his gruff, manly voice.

“I’ll let you all go home in a bit, but for now we’ll relax here at the riverbank.” I said, and the two relaxed their bodies and quickly started to fall asleep. I appreciated the weight of the two slave dragons on me as I fell asleep, the moon starting to creep into the sky, casting its light on us; a pile of cum covered, fucked out dragon men.


	6. Merak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eager to claim Merak's body and mind, Binding lays out a trap for the honorable dragon. After tricking the warrior, Binding uses his magic to expose, and use, Merak's inner desires!

From the very beginning I knew that conquering Merak would be an incredibly easy feat. You see, Merak was an incredibly honorable dragon, living his life according to the codes of knighthood and chivalry. The sexy blue warrior made sure to be honorable at all times, helping those in need without a second thought. That, I decided, would be his ultimate downfall! I had the perfect plan to corrupt Merak and make him mine, and it would all start with one scream!

**_“AAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!”_ **

I yelled in pain, clutching my bloodied right arm close to my body as I began to bleed out in the wild, humid forest. Surrounded by nothing but trees and shrubs, any dragon would think that I was simply a desperate injured dragon seeking help, so of course Merak, patrolling the forest as usual, came dashing out of the bushes to come to my aid. 

For a moment I was taken aback by Merak’s sheer beauty. His long, silver hair, and his slender body that even his armor couldn’t obstruct. Despite his skinniness, Merak clearly worked out constantly. The muscles that showed as the fabric of his clothes stuck to his arms like a second skin were proof of that fact. Add on to that his handsome face, and his strikingly beautiful eyes and Merak was more than just attractive. Any dragon would want him to mate them, but I would soon make sure that only I would have that chance!

“Are you alright good sir?! Who did this to you?” Merak blurted out, hurrying over to inspect my severe looking wound, using his gentle hands to observe. I made sure to give my biceps a slight flex as he inspected me with his soft, caring touch.

“I-I was attacked by some unruly Hundred Demon!” I said with (mock) fear in my voice, sitting down with a slight wobble. In reality my wounds were caused by a Hundred Demon, Sibling Dragon, Kibaltes, but one that I specifically summoned (and fucked beforehand) for this mission as opposed to some feral beast.

The caring warrior met me on the ground to heal me with an ancient, Dragon World magic. He looked into my eyes with a worried expression, and made sure to make his intentions known. “By the code of Chivalry, I’m bound to help those in need. Especially handsome dragons who’ve suffered at the hands of monsters!” he said with a wink. 

At first he grasped my injured arm tightly, making me yelp in genuine pain. But soon that pain became a numbingly warm sensation that traveled throughout my body. It seemed to swallow my being whole, turning my mind into a mellow paradise that I never wanted to escape from. I imagined that this must be what it was like for my sex slaves; existing in an eternal state of empty, peaceful bliss that felt like heaven. 

However, my magic was much more powerful, so whilst his magic worked on me I slipped my own magic into him, and watched a chain appear around his neck. The Fifth Omni dragon was too busy healing me to notice, but once he was done fixing my wounds he definitely realized what I had done!

Merak reached for his neck, and tried desperately to take the binding chain off, even attempting to use his magic to remove it. “What sort of demonic magic is this?” Merak choked out. Unfortunately for him the magic he used was no match for the sheer power of the Hundred Demons magic that slowly swallowed his soul. 

“Merak, stop embarrassing yourself and stop trying to remove my chain, now!” I commanded, standing up over him while he lay on the ground clutching the black metal. He looked up at me with shocked, angry eyes...and obeyed. He blinked a few times, then stood back up, this time looking at me with the same lustful, pleading expression that all the others gave me.

I had dominated the magic warrior with my own magic, beating him in his own specialty!

“Master, what should I do for you?” Merak said, taking a knee like the chivalrous piece of ass he was. It was fun seeing the dragon act all knightley and proper, so I decided to make our fuck as dirty as possible.

“Start by taking all that armor off, and get to choking on my dick!” I told him, slapping him with a chain that I removed from my left arm. The metal made a loud thud as it made contact with his face, just hard enough to hurt without injury. Merak hurried to comply with my request, quickly stripping infront of me. I saw his delicate muscles, his powerful, toned legs, the hard cock that leaked cum, and most amazingly his dazzling blue scales. He was a gracefully beautiful dragon...the perfect kind to corrupt!

After he threw off all of his armor he immediately knelt back down, stuffing my cock down his throat. I stood and watched him work his mouth on my dick, sucking me off in deep, wet strokes. His tongue massaged the head of my cock while his hands played with my balls, rubbing them as if trying to warm them up so he could get as much cum out of them as possible. His smooth scales felt like a heavenly embrace on my nuts. I realized then that he seemed a bit too eager, and then it hit me.

“You were sucking cock before I corrupted you, weren’t you?” I asked, slapping him on the cheek with my chain again. “You’re taking this way better than your comrade Mizaru did!” I said, smacking him again. Merak winced slightly at the pain, and removed my penis from his mouth to answer me.

“Yes, sir! I’ve always been hunting for cock in secret to keep up my honorable image, sir!” He admitted, jerking off his small, 5-inch cock. He was clearly someone who loved being a bitch for other dragons. For a few seconds I wondered if he got the chance to get his mouth used by my Fifth Omni slaves, but I chose to confront that issue later. I simply  **had** to have more of that expert mouth, and that’s exactly what I got.

He went back to blowing me once he was done explaining, letting go of his cock to grip both of my round, jiggly ass cheeks while he forced all of my cock down his slutty throat. He didn’t even choke on it, the meatstick gliding clean down his greedy maw all the way to the balls. The slut then used his inner neck muscles to massage it further, making my legs quiver from the insane amount of pleasure he was giving me. The twink grabbed at my ass, teasing my own taint while he sloppily sucked me off. His cocksucking skills were incredible!  I wanted to unload down the dragon’s throat, but I knew that I wanted to shove my thick dick in his anus. But I had something else I wanted to do before then.

“Slut, lay on your back so I can 69 you!” I said, and he did as he was told eagerly. He laid on the grass, showing off his body eagerly. I drank in the looks of the twinkish fighter for a few seconds, licking my lips before I got into position. Soon I was in a push up position, only my knees were on either side of Merak’s head instead of being raised off the ground. My cock hung down for the whore to reach up and suck, and his dick stood at attention. At the same time that I put his whole cock in my mouth, his neck craned up to take a good amount of my cock in his own wet, sloppy orifice. I knew from past experiences with other, less dominant dragons that there was a skill to making small dicked dragons moan in ecstasy, and I used all of them on Merak. We blew each other for what felt like an hour, with Mizaru licking at the head of my cock whenever his neck got tired, and me slurping and playing with his tiny penis. It was fun to feel him squirm when I’d flick my tongue on his glans, but I wanted to give my new cocksucker a chance to feel even more of my power. 

I dropped my hips and felt my cock go right back down Merak’s throat. My nuts hit one of his horns as I pushed into his mouth, and I felt the soft breaths of his nose, a sign that he was more than used to taking dicks in his mouth. Only the most skilled, most addicted sluts knew how to breathe through their nose while sucking cock, and Merak was one of them. He especially showed off while I fucked his mouth, thrusting into the blue dragon’s gullet like it was an ass; a particularly wet, loose ass. I made sure to give his cock some attention while I fucked him orally, so he’d shudder from my skill and in turn do an even better job taking me in his throat. He was more than ready for taking my hog in his ass, so once I had enough of his skilled throat I quickly took my cock out from his throat and got into position. 

Merak didn’t need to take a breath after I yanked my dick out of his mouth (the horny slut!), but he definitely did take a sharp breath in once I flipped him over and got on top of his smaller body. 

“Who had the best cock you’ve ever sucked?” I huffed.

“Yours, master! It’s so thick and tasty!” Merak responded hastily.

“Well what about the dragon’s you’ve whored yourself out to before me?” I asked, and he quickly answered my question.

“It was...Fangslade, Drum’s father!”

I made a mental note to try and make Drum’s dad my bitch too as I started to push my dick inside of Merak’s inviting hole. He took a sharp gasp both from my heavier body weight, and the feeling of having 7 inches of thick, hard dragon dick forced up his ass. Despite his struggles he managed to let me push all of my dick in him with little issue, and in no time at all he went from taking 7 inches to 10!

“Fuck me like a whore!” Merak yelped, grinding his hips into the ground in desperation. He really was a true whore, a man desperate for the rough plowing of another man. It seemed bit sad that he seemed to need to be so closeted up until now, but thankfully I’d be able to give him all the cock he wanted! I gave him a rough, deep plowing right there on the grass, relishing in his delicious tightness. No matter how hard I fucked him he stayed there like the good slave he was, making sure to take my plowing no matter what.

Of course, he screamed and moaned while I fucked him, my thrusts powerful and painful. “Y-you fuck me so good!” Merak said in a daze of horniness. That moment where the pleasure of my dick takes over is one of the best parts of making a dragon into a slave, and I decided to take it even further. I knew he like being treated like a mere piece of meat, so I got him on his knees and smashed his guts in doggy style. Gripping his hips, I repeatedly slammed into his butt, bashing his prostate without regards to his being. Sluts like him didn’t want their tops to care; they just wanted to be used in whatever way their master pleases. And part of using him involved using one of my chains as a leash to pull his head back while I fucked him.

I knew how to choke a bitch without killing them, which was also a great way to show my dominance. A huge, burly, chain wearing black dragon owning a small, lithe blue dragon; a sight to behold! We kept going long into the day. I’d pulled him by his hair while I fucked him deep, later I made him ride me, bouncing himself on my engorged hog with all the strength he could muster. His cock was dangerously close to my face when he rode me, and within minutes I ended up with a huge wad of warm cum on my face. Merak stopped, slamming himself balls deep with an expression of fear and disappointment on his face. Of course, I was angry, and I ordered him to bring his face in close. Once our faces were nearly touching I delivered a savage slap to his left cheek, the loud smack of my hand making my anger clear.

“I’m not mad at you slut, just incredibly disappointed!” I growled.

“I’m sorry sir! I’ll only cum when you tell me to next time, I swear, on my honor!” Merak replied, and I decided to punish him for his misdeed.

Rather than tell him off, I grabbed an ass cheek in each hand and gave the skank the meanest, roughest, most painful fucking I could muster. I plowed him at rapid speed, smacking my nuts into his taint with each upward thrust that made him gasp in shock. 

“Do you swear to remain loyal to me, slut!” I said, smacking his right butt cheek and making him wince in pain.

“I swear, sir!” 

“And will you do whatever it takes to help me defeat Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum!?” I asked, this time smacking his left cheek so hard that I knew I’d leave a nice, big bruise!

“Yes sir! I will, I’ll do whatever you say!”

I hugged him to me and sped my thrusts up even further, feeling tears of pain fall from Merak’s eyes. I looked and saw that he was smiling through my rough, uncaring sex like a true bitch. So, I kept fucking him like that, feeling him tighten around my cock as I wrecked his guts. I wanted to cum inside the whore, but I decided that another method was in order. I stopped suddenly.

“Get off of my cock and get to kneeling!” I commanded in a hurry, and Merak followed suit. I wanted to teach him a lesson about shooting his cum without my permission, so I stood up, beating my cock in front of his face, and with a mighty yell I let my cum shoot out. I aimed for his cheeks, his hair, and most importantly…

“Ow, my eye, sir!”

I made sure to shoot a nice load on his right eye, knowing fully that cum in anyone’s eye leaves a wicked sting. He closed both of them and stayed in his position, letting me paint his face with my hot spunk. Once I was done he slowly opened both of his eyes, with the sclera of his right eye being a noticeable shade of pink as opposed to white. Merak smiled up at me with wads of semen all over his face, and I smiled back. He stood up, looking to me for my next command. I wanted to do something unorthodox that would not only humiliate Merak, but give a warning to the final Cavalry Dragons, Faud and Meglax. 

“When you get back home, let the other Cavalry Dragon’s I’ve corrupted fuck you whenever they please. And don’t cum unless they give you permission to do so!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Good, now put your armor on and head home...without cleaning your face. And tell Fuad and Meglax that I’ll be coming for them soon!”


	7. Jack and Brigade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While thinking of new dragons to dominate, Binding comes across a certain green dragon by the riverbed. A struggle ensues, and in the end Binding ends up with two new dragons bound by his chains!

I knew that the Buddy Police would probably be on my tail ever since I first received my mission. That incompetent group of monkeys couldn’t stand the thought of a horny, muscled-up demon dragon having a little fun, and even if none of my slaves told on me I knew they’d be suspicious eventually. They were able to track down “illegal” monsters, so naturally they were trying to find me too.

My magic was able to keep me from being detected for a few days, but my previous stunt with Merak compromised my protection, leaving me at the mercy of those horrid Buddy Police. On the same night that I fucked Merak’s ass open the forest was infested with (hot, beefy) dragons and (pretty average looking) humans looking for a certain chain-wearing, buff dragon. I considered teleporting back to Dragon World, but they would be able to track that as well. As I hid at the bottom of a river, using my magic to keep me from drowning, my thoughts were full of rage at the army of fools. Their lights shining on the river, failing to spot my invisible form.

The peaceful riverbed gave me ample opportunity to fantasize about all of the other dragons that I wanted to dominate with my ass and cock. Of course, the Cavalry Dragons were a top priority, but I also wanted to have fun with other hunky men.

I knew that I wanted to get my hands on Drum’s dad, Fang Slade, as one of my final acts of disrespect towards the new Fifth Omni Dragon Lord. My cock rose up from the lewd thoughts I had about Drum possibly walking in and seeing me riding his dad’s dick in front of him. Drum would run off crying to the sound of his father cumming in my tight, homewrecking hole, and me moaning in pleasure from the thick meat.

The Thunder Knights also had many dragons to fuck, especially the closeted “good-boy” Halberd. My cock would be ramming him hard as his other knights looked on in shock. Maybe they would abandon him for giving in to such carnal desires, or maybe they would cover him in cum in a massive, knightly bukkake! Or maybe I’d save the bukkake for that wretched Drum Bunker Dragon instead!

The rush of perverted thoughts running through my head distracted me from the dragon that was walking along the riverbed, so when he ambushed me, jumping at me while I lay in the riverbed, I had little time to react. Luckily I was still cunning enough to catch the mystery assailant with my chains, keeping his arms restrained, trapping him in place for an even greater punishment to come!

Once my eyes had adjusted to the dark night I realized that this dragon was actually a cyborg. In particular, this cyborg was equipped with cybernetic armor all over his green scales that glowed brightly in the darkness of the night. His wings too glowed a neon blue that illuminated his old, but handsome face. The orb on his stomach flashed a harsh, neon red from anger as opposed to its usual blue. This was Star Guardian, Jackknife; a dragon who would soon become my sex machine!

“I knew that you were the illegal dragon!” Jackknife struggle to say as the chains squeezed him painfully. “You match the description Count Dawn gave me perfectly!” His glare was deadly, but my mouth was able to tame the cyber beast.

“I didn’t know that having a little “fun” was illegal.” I said nonchalantly, sauntering over to Jack seductively.

“What “fun” were you having, you criminal!?”

“Well, let’s just say that the Fifth Omni Dragons are now my sex slaves!”

I saw the rage on his face grow larger, growling at this big, bad dragon who dared to show a few dragons that being a slave to a real man was a great way to live! A deep, French kiss erased all of that anger and fury from the DILF, turning his negative emotions into a desire for nice, sweaty gay sex. He deepened the kiss, wanting to reach of me though the chains. Once I was done tongue wrestling I saw that his orb now displayed the Japanese kanji for Sex, and his eyes, once filled with anger, were now absorbed in lust.

Of course, it was easy to claim Jack as my own. As a cyborg, his soul and mind were already partly gone, so grabbing hold of the small, yet intense, part of his mind that remained was incredibly easy. And now he only existed to have sex, whether or not it was legal.

“Please, master. I want to make my new master feel good!” Jack begged, and the armor on his lower body flashed brightly again. Once they had glowed, they fell off, freeing both his muscular legs, and allowing his thick daddy dick to show. He was about 2 inches smaller than me, but just as thick, if not thicker. It looked like it would be painful to take, so naturally I wanted it deep in my demonic asshole! I released my magic chains and let him ambush me, hugging me tightly and sniffing the sweaty odor of my masculine body.

“You like my smell, don’t you cop?” I asked, smacking him in the face in dominance.

“Yes master! I love your manly odor!” Jack begged, getting his nose close to my pecs, taking in all of their manly scent.

“Well, if you fuck me I’ll sweat even more!” I suggested, wiggling free of him and getting on my knees. I wiggled my ass, and he came to me like an obedient dog desperate to fuck its bitch.

“Fuck me hard with your fat cock, now!” I yelled, and he shoved himself in without a second thought. I had to brace myself for the feeling if his beer-can cock spreading my hole open, gritting my teeth and squeezing down on him. In moments he was all the way in my butt, trembling from the sensations of his dick in the tight, tender hole of a new dragon.

“Oh yeah! Fuck me with that big, daddy dick!” I said, starting to fuck myself on his meat stick.

“With pleasure, master!” Jack responded enthusiastically. He picked up the slack, holding my hips and humping me with quick, hard thrusts. My prostate felt every thrust of his massive schlong, propelled by the strength of his well-worked hips.

“Yeah, you love fucking whores in public, don’t you?” I asked, and he sped up, making me hang my head down, moaning like an actual bitch. 

“Oh yeah, master! I can’t tell you how many poor criminals I've plowed in exchange for a lighter sentence.” Jack admitted, pushing fully into me. He held himself in my backside, letting his thickness do all of the work. I shook my ass on his crotch, grinding myself against him. It was painful, sure, but also immensely satisfying.

It was also satisfying to use my chains to capture and restrain one of the other dragons who happened to hear our fucking and came to investigate; Rescue Dragon, Fire Brigade.

Using some good old-fashioned demon magic, I managed to send a chain flying towards Brigade, and before he knew it he was on the ground, his legs bound together. “What the hell are you doing, Mr.Jack?!” Brigade shrieked, looking on in horror at the sight of his commander absentmindedly fucking some “lowly” criminal. His young eyes struggled to take in the sight before him, obviously hurt that the fantasy of his “straight” macho commander was crumbling before his very eyes.

“He’s doing what he was made to do.” I replied simply, trying to be intimidating while also enjoying the feeling of being pounded by a DILF.

“But, why? Whatever, I’ll get all the answers when I catch you.” He threatened, trying his hardest to wiggle free, and failing. “Just wait until the other cops get here!”

“And how long do you think it’ll take for them to realize we’re here!” I countered before Jack took the wind out of me with an especially hard thrust. I saw his expression change; he finally realized the severity of the situation.

“Jack, stop fucking me!” I commanded, waiting until Jack’s thrusts calmed down before pulling myself off of his cock. It stung like hell, having him suddenly exit my ass, and I hobbled over to the chained-up officer, kissing him like I did Jack. “You’ll never get away with...with…” Brigade tried to say before I saw his green eyes turn grey, and a black chain appeared around one of his thighs. I had him in my grasp, ready to use him however I wanted. And I already knew how I wanted to use him!

“Jack, get ready to fuck Brigade!”

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Brigade was stripped of all his armor save for his helmet, leaving his gold scales exposed. His toned body looked amazing in the moonlight, especially his round ass that seemed to draw me towards it hypnotically. But I wasn’t going to be the one to break his ass open, at least not yet. Brigade grabbed one of the trees in the forest, arching his back slightly to emphasis his amazing butt.  The chain around his thigh only seem to make sure that his ass stayed round and jiggly.

“Brigade, as a good officer of the law you are tasked to help those in need, correct?” I asked Brigade, and he shook his head yes.

“I’ll help anyone who needs assistance, no matter where or how, sir!” He responded.

“Well, your commander needs help busting a load, and you are to help him, acting as the cock loving slave you are. Understood?” 

“Sir, yes sir!” He wiggled his ass at Jack who stared at the two meaty globes. 

“You must really like Brigade’s ass, don’t you Jack?” I teased, and Jack’s cock twitched in response. His answer was clear; Jack had obviously been waiting to breed Brigade, and now he’d get the chance to do what he’d wanted to do, but never dared to try.

“Brigade, you are not to cum until I tell you! Understand?” I asked.

“Yes, sir! I’ll take all of the dicks you send my way, sir!” Brigade said, fully ready for what was about to happen. With a snap of my fingers Jack stomped his way over to Brigade and shoved his cock into Brigade’s hole. Jack roared as he began to give the young officer a wicked fuck, beating Brigade’s hole with his meaty daddy cock. Brigade moaned in pain, but I could see him bending more, trying to get as much of Jack in him as possible.

“I’ve been eyeing you ever since you joined the force kid!” Jack said, slapping Brigade’s ass and plowing him with short, quick thrusts.

“Oh, I’m so glad that I get to give you what you want, sir!” Brigade yelped back, struggling to handle the cock. But the young dragon obviously didn’t want to disappoint either of his masters, so he bared through the pain, begging for more, thick, meaty dragon dick!

“Oh yes, sir! You’re going to knock me up, sir!” Brigade stammered, and Jack smacked his ass to shut him up. Jack went from a cop to a feral sex machine; a giant dragon only focused on putting his seed in a young, fresh hole. Their sex quickly got even rougher as Jack grabbed Brigade by the lights on his head, using them as handles as he pulled Brigade off of the tree and bent him over. Brigade would’ve fallen over if it weren’t for Jack holding him up, and I made sure to put Brigade’s mouth to good use while he was getting rammed by Jack. I walked up to the dragon, and he took my cock in his mouth instinctively. 

It was a full-on threesome, with Brigade getting both of his holes filled. On one end he was getting his glutes re-arranged by Jack, and on his other end he was being choked by my thick dick. Brigade’s own cock, which was rather small even when hard, flopped around from the hard pounding we gave him. 

“Yeah boy, put that mouth to good use!” Jack shouted, smacking the back of Brigade’s head. “You’re useless most of the time, but at least you can take a dick!”

Rather than being hurt, Brigade seemed to be encouraged by the harsh words, putting extra effort into pleasing my cock in his mouth. “Yeah, slut! Use your stupid mouth for something useful!” I added, and he licked my cock while also choking on it.

I could see Jack get even faster with his thrusts, each slap of his groin hitting Brigade’s ass cheeks getting progressively louder and more painful. I both heard him getting rougher and felt it as Brigade moaned even more on my cock. He looked like he was close to giving up, but Brigade made sure to stay and milk his former commander’s cock. Before Jack busted a nut in his officer I made sure to give him some final commands.

“Will you keep the Buddy Police off of my tail?!” I shouted.

“Yes, master! I’ll keep you safe forever!” Jack replied, staring at the jiggling ass cheeks of Brigade. “Am I more important to you than your Buddy Tasuku?” I asked, and he responded nearly instantly.

“Yes, master! I don’t care about that brat anymore! I love you! I only want to be used by you!”

He was incredibly close to orgasm, and I decided to let him release his semen. “Breed Brigade once and for all! Cum inside of the slut!” I commanded, and Jack roared, smashing Brigade’s butt one last time. He stood there, letting his semen flood Brigade’s anus until he finished. Jack yanked his cock out, and before Brigade could even think about letting a single drop of cum out I pushed him to the ground and pounced on him. Brigade was now flat on his stomach getting plowed by me on the hard, forest ground, pulling up grass in an effort to help take my hurried pounding.

“You and Jack are amazing, sir!” Brigade said, squeezing my cock with his ass and taking my fuck like a champ. I was pleased to see that the obedient piece of fuckmeat was as good as I thought he would be, with a tight, young ass that threatened to make me cum incredibly quickly. I thought about torturing him some more, but I decided to let loose instead, but before I did…

“Brigade, do you vow to be my eternal sex slave?!” I said, yanking his head back.

“I swear it, sir!”

“And will you help me vanquish all of my other foes?!” 

“Yes sir! I’ll do whatever you tell me, sir!”

I slammed into him one final time, and let him have a huge load of dragon cum up his worn out ass. The orgasm was fantastic with him gripping me tight even while I stuffed him full of nut. Once I pulled out I saw a steady stream of cum leaking out of his hole, a symbol of a well-filled cumdump. Looking back, I saw that Jack had jerked himself off to another orgasm that coated most of his body in his own man juices.

“Jack, make sure that the cops stay off of my trail.” I told him, giving him a light slap in the face.

“Of course! Anything for my master!” He said, still jerking off his flaccid cock.

I now had two more slaves and got the Buddy Police all in one fuck. I then remembered Brigade, who was still on the grass, humping the ground desperately, muttering “Please let me cum.” softly. 

“Brigade, come for me, now!”

And he did. The lights on his head lit a bright blue and red as he finally let his load out, both shooting his own seed, and letting the cum in his ass gush out. I stood and watched, then decided to leave the two officers there. 

But before I left, I gave Brigade one last command.

“Be a good boy and be a good hole for all the horny, violent monster thugs in jail, Brigade!”

“Sir, yes sir! I’ll service all their cocks!” Brigade said sleepily. Before he passed out I added “Make sure to give Jack your ass whenever he needs it!”, and then left the two dragons. I looked back, and saw that the two were now embracing each other, kissing each other. They swapped cum between their mouths greedily.

Hopefully they’d stop and wash off before someone found them, and if not then the expressions of their faces when caught would certainly be worth it!


	8. Halberd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Binding and Alliot head to Dragon World to corrupt some of the famed Thunder Knights, and end up coming across a certain knight who's eager to please, and get fucked.

_ The grunts of furious dragons rang out throughout the training hall as male dragons of all shapes and sizes fought. Small, skinny archers aiming at brutish Battle Ax wielding warriors, Iron-fisted fighters brawling with dragons equipped with Broadswords, it was all brutal and ruthless. But above all of them were two fierce dragons who stood above everyone else in terms of power and skill. _

_ These two were fighting in their own private room, each one out for blood. One was the stocky and muscle bound Halberd Dragon who used his large arms to grapple with his opponent, the great Kommandeur Fahne. Fahne wasn’t as much of a blatant beefcake, but made up for it with his incredible training and martial arts skill. That skill came in handy in their training, allowing him to subdue Halberd and throw him to the ground, pinning Halberd under his beefy body.  _

_ “Looks like someone’s not ready to take me down yet! Wanna give in?” Fahne teased, pinning him down by sitting on Halberd’s crotch, pressing his hard ass against Halberd’s dick. Halberd was incredibly frustrated, both because of his defeat, and something else… _

_ In truth, Halberd loved that Fahne was in such a position. The closeted knight fantasized about a situation like this ever since he was a teen. He imagined that Fahne would rub against his cock a bit, and then kiss Halberd before turning him over and taking his virginity. Halberd imagined that his first time would be gentle and passionate, Fahne slowly pushing into him on the cold stone floor before getting rougher. “Take all of my cum!” he imagined Fahne yelling as he was filled with warm knight cum. _

_ Unfortunately, he knew that such a thing would never be accepted due to his ideal lover being straight, so he snapped out of his fantasy and admitted defeat, taking deep breaths to keep himself from getting too excited. _

_ “I give in, I give in!” Halberd yelled, both at this defeat and at the reality that he’d never experience true love.  But little did he know, that soon a certain dragon would burst into his life, and give him the chance to do the unthinkable. _

* * *

 

My next target was the Thunder Knights of Dragon World, and I wanted to visit one dragon in particular. Those cocky knights always pranced around in their armor, looking down at all the other dragons as if they were nothing but low class trash. Oh, how I wished I could storm in there and blast cum in the asses of every single one of them! Unfortunately, most of them weren’t very interesting to me, save for one dragon…

“What are you thinking about, sir?” Asked Alliot, holding his light rim close to his chest. Last night I gave Alliot the command to sneak out and meet me here so we could head to Dragon World (“Alliot, meet me in the forest tomorrow morning, and be ready to get fucked!”), and now he stood staring at me lovingly. I wanted to save all of my cum for the Thunder Knights, but my horniness got the better of me, and since I didn’t want to experience another case of morning wood I decided to use my sex slave for his intended purpose.

“Get on your knees, and expose your ass to me!” I yelled at Alliot, and he did as he was told with a smile. He was on his knees, looking back at me eagerly. I rewarded him by spitting on my cock and shoving it right up his tight butt!

“Oh master! You’re so huge!” Alliot grunted, letting his upper body fall to the ground. I didn’t care what he thought; I needed to fuck ass and blow my load. My sex was rough and uncaring, plowing into him hard and fast, Alliot struggling to take my cock. He tried his best, begging like a good slut and throwing his ass back on my dick. After only two minutes I was already close to busting a nut from his tight ass!

“Have you been getting fucked by the other Cavalry Slave Dragons?” I asked, slapping his round rump.

“Yes, sir! I’ve been practicing to take your cock! You’re bigger, and better than all of them sir!” He whined in response.

Hearing of my sexual prowess made my cock twitch with pride, and Alliot decided to put some of his practice to use. “Oh master! Fill me with your hot cum! I need it! I can’t live without it!” Alliot yelled, throwing his hips back to fuck himself on my cock. He wanted the powerful fucking to end, and I decided to fulfill his wishes. I wanted to use my actual skill on the Thunder Knights, so with one final smash I unleashed my searing load in the little dragon! He cried in a delicious mix of pain and accomplishment that told me that I had busted his ass open just right! “Oh, sir! You’re the best top in all of Dragon World! I love your cock!”

But I didn’t choose to savor the moment. I had more important dragons to do, so I snatched Alliot up by his hair, and got ready to go to Dragon World. I used my magic to open a portal to Dragon World, and together my slave and I made a quick interdimensional journey to the land where oh so many fuckable dragons resided!

* * *

 

When we first touched down in Dragon World I ensured that I wouldn’t be seen with some invisibility magic before I did anything else. Alliot also used a spell of his own, a sex spell developed by Merak that would allow for instant clean up after any sort of sexual escapade. Once I was sufficiently hidden my slave would be the one to get us into the Thunder Knights private training hall. Even before becoming a Hundred Demon my status as a lower-class dragon kept me from seeing even a glimpse of the inside. Alliot on the other hand was more than qualified to enter, mostly due to being a Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon. 

“Convince the guards to let you in, and I’ll slip in with you!” I commanded, standing just far enough to make sure that I wouldn’t bump into anyone by accident. Having Alliot get us in mostly amounted to the small warrior, who had taken off his lower armor, flirting with the beefy, sweaty Gigant Sword Dragons blatantly checking him out. By the time they had opened the hall doors, and I slipped in the guards were sporting blatant boners, looking back to check out Alliot’s amazing, round ass. As an extra distraction I enchanted my tail and swatted one of the Gigant Sword Dragons on the ass. A minute later the sounds of two huge dragons grunting and moaning reached my ears.

The actual hall was a lot less impressive in person. Cold and empty, our footsteps echoed loudly against the marble floors. I looked around, hoping to see any signs of life, only to be disappointed.

“Maybe they've gone on break?” Alliot whispered to me as we walked. To alleviate the boredom of the hunt I whipped my cock out and played with it as we searched empty room after empty room. An especially glorious room contained a shining gold throne, probably reserved for the leader Fahne. Naturally I made sure to rub my cock over as much of it as possible, so he’d never know that the same throne he loved was covered in my dried up pre-cum! Alliot joined in too, rubbing pre-cum right along with me so both of our DNA coated the throne.

But then, in a room a few steps away, was a much more interesting sight!

Alliot had heard a small mutter, and opened up a door leading to a small, dark room, and we both heard a loud yelp of fear. “W-what the hell are you doing?” asked the dragon inside, who I saw covering up his hard cock desperately in one hand, with a picture of Fahne in another. The picture was clearly stained with flecks of dried up semen. It was obvious; Halberd was beating his meat to Fahne!

“Alliot, old pal, please don’t tell anyone what you saw!!” Halberd pleaded.

“Oh I won’t as long as you do what we say!” Alliot replied with a wicked smile on his face.

“Us?”

I answered his question with a sudden kiss, using my invisibility to truly surprise him! For a brief moment Halberd deepened the kiss, but eventually the closeted side took over, and he backed out of the room in shock. Alliot stepped out of the way so Halberd could leave the small space. And it was then that I decided to undo my spell, and while he watched me come into view, his boner became larger, and a band of black chains wrapped around his torso.

“Like what you see, Halberd?” I asked, making sure that he was looking at my heavy, leaking cock. His face contorted in confusion for a bit, until a smile made its way onto his face. I had my new slave, and he was one that I had been eying for such a long time!

“Take off the rest of you armor!” I told Halberd, and he stripped himself of the remaining armor he had. His lower body was already exposed, showcasing his meaty 9-inch cock, and his trained legs, but as he revealed more of himself I could see that the rest of his chiseled form was as impressive as his lower half! Pecs that were firm and meaty complimented a rack of six-pack abs. His arms were huge, with round, veiny biceps and triceps.

“Alliot, why don’t you prep Halberd’s ass with your tongue?” I suggested, and Alliot rushed behind Halberd, splitting his cheeks and digging his face in between the round mounds of flesh. Halberd immediately started to moan with a look of fear and lust, his eyes darting back and forth looking for non-existent watchers.

“S-sir, what if we get caught?” Halberd huffed, blushing so hard that it was visible even behind his red scales. 

“Shut up and let Alliot eat your ass!” I responded, slapping his face to shut him up. Sure, I made myself invisible to get here, but now that I was here I no longer needed to worry about being seen. (And, in the worst case scenario, I could simply make myself and my slaves invisible.)

After a few minutes of getting his asshole orally massaged, Halberd looked as if he was going to faint from the pleasure, and I decided to use that to my advantage. I let Halberd fall to the ground, and took a look at his tempting ass. Without giving him time to think I got on top of Halberd and shoved myself in his surprisingly loose hole in one shove, with Alliot stepping out of the way to watch Halberd get speared. It was at that point that I knew he wasn’t as new to gay sex as I thought!

“Why is your hole so loose, slut?” I asked him, starting to fuck him with long, rough strokes. I made sure to put all my strength into beating his hole into submission, and the knight moaned accordingly, tightening his hole on my dick.

“I-I love dildos, sir! I always use them when no one’s around! Even when I’m training” Halberd answered. I had a bit of fun imaging him grappling with his teammates with a thick, painfully huge dildo inside of him, probably imaging that the dildo was the cock of whoever he was sparring with!

“And who do you fantasize about when you’re fucking yourself?” 

“Fahne! Kommandeur Fahne, sir!”

“Well, what did you like about him, slut?” I continued, giving a few sharp smacks to his bouncy butt.

“He’s a huge, hung, hunky man, sir! He’s so confident and smart, and I wish he was my lover, sir! But, he’s not as good as you are sir!”

I made sure to remember that name, as I knew that I’d be visiting Fahne soon, but most of my focus was on breeding the knight below me into submission. I got faster, desperate to blow my load in the royal whore, pulling his head back while I plowed him!

“Alliot, take all your armor off and get your cock in Halberd’s mouth!”

I pulled Halberd to his knees and kept on screwing his ass doggy style, and soon Halberd’s moans were stifled by Alliot’s thick penis, grabbing onto Alliot’s thighs as he was orally ravaged by the small dragon. Alliot began to hump Halberd’s mouth quickly and with rough strokes. It wasn’t long before all three of us stepped into a good rhythm, with each of my thrusts sending Alliot’s cock down Halberd’s throat. The fact that we were fucking out in the open, with pre-cum and spit dripping down on the marble floors made it even hotter, so much so that I almost thought to try and cause some commotion, so I did.

“Someone, come down here, quick!” I yelled, and at that same moment I made each of us invisible. Halberd gave a high-pitched squeal of alarm, only to calm down a bit once he realized that he was invisible to his fellow knights. Soon the sound of footsteps echoed in the hall, and I made sure to tell Halberd of the stakes.

“We may be invisible, but let’s see if you can keep quiet enough to avoid getting caught!” I explained as I yanked my dick out of Halberd’s loose ass. I grabbed him, and had myself on my back in seconds, with Halberd laying on top of me. My cock was in him in no time, and I was fucking Halberd in a reverse cowgirl. Alliot was jerking himself off to the side, watching me with admiration in his eyes.  

And in no time, there were two Thunder Knights in front of us; Fahne, and Iron Fist.

“Who the hell was yelling just now?” Iron-fist asked, scratching his head as he looked around. Both he and Fahne scanned the hall, and they took note of the opened closet, and the picture that Halberd dropped inside of it. Halberd’s ass tensed around my cock as the dismayed warrior looked at his idol, confused as to why the picture was there.

“Why is there a picture of me, and what’s on it?” Fahne asked himself, picking up the picture and observing it. While he pondered the cum covered picture, I kept fucking his subordinate with quiet, hard movements of my hips. I loved seeing the look of panicked concentration on Halberd’s face, trying his hardest to keep from moaning too loudly. I may have given Halberd’s ass a few harder thrusts that definitely made shockingly loud smacking sounds that made Fahne and Iron-fist jump in surprise.

“Was that the sound of somebody getting fucked?” Fahne wondered with a blush on his face. Iron-fist seemed to be sporting a boner at the thought.

“Well, whoever it is, they’re getting their cheeks busted!” Iron-fist responded, and the two fist bumped before walking away. 

“Whoever they are, let’s give them some peace so I don’t have to give the ‘no fucking on duty’ speech again” Fahne said with a sigh, and I saw Halberd ogling Fahne as he walked away. I decided to let the knight know who he truly wanted, pounding him even more ferociously once Fahne was out of sight. Halberd’s hard cock bounced to and fro from the incredibly savage pounding, and he clearly needed to cum.

“Do you promise to be my eternal slut?” I asked him. 

“Yes, I will! I’ll serve my master however you need!!”

“And will you help me vanquish any of my foes?”

“Yes, master! I love you, master!”

I had everything I needed, so I decided to finish Halberd off. “Alliot, get ready to cum on Halberd’s face!” I said, and Alliot got into position, standing at the ready. With a loud roar I let my cum shoot up Halberd’s warm anus, and Alliot released a thick load on Halberd’s moaning face. Halberd himself was covering his entire chest and abs in hot semen. It took a while for us to get every drop of cum out of our cocks, but by the end Halberd was bent over with cum leaking out of his hole, and all over his manly body!

“Now, as my final command, I order you to be open with who you are! Ogle whoever you want, be naked as you please, flex those muscles at your horny comrades and be of “service” to whichever knight needs it, do you understand?”

“Yes sir! I’ll be a good cumdump, sir! Will I have the chance to please Fahne, as well, sir?”

“Of course! If things go according to plan you’ll have Fahne’s cock in your hole soon enough!”

Halberd flashed a huge grin, I let him stay invisible long enough to collect his armor (I made sure to make our armor invisible as well), and get back to his room while Alliot and I made our way to our next destination. I wanted to rush to Fahne’s room and claim his ass first, but I decided against it, instead sneaking us back out to head for the great Drum Bunker Temple to claim my next slave: the mighty Fang Slade!

...Well, I also made sure to scold Alliot about carelessness as well. 

“Mizaru saw you and Doble fucking before he was supposed to, so you won’t get to fuck for the rest of our trip to Dragon World!”


	9. Drum's Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Binding and Alliot decide to launch an assault on the Drum Bunker clan's leader, and end up learning about a certain secret that Fang Slade's been holding on to for far too long!

If I had to pick any hot dragon DILF to eternally corrupt, it would have to be Fang Slade, hands down! The massive hunk had so much going for him that it seemed like a miracle that we managed to be alive at the same time. My instincts told me to hunt him down and make him mine, and to be honest I'd be hunting him even if I wasn't a Hundred Demon!

Ever since I was a child I knew that Fang Slade was the hottest dragon in the Drum Bunker Clan, if not in all of Dragon World. Whenever he'd come over to my village, strutting around in that weathered armor. His manly pectorals pressing against the metal plate attempting to cover them. His strikingly white hair billowing in the wind, framing is scarred but handsome face. For years I would jerk myself off to the image of Fang Slade, envisioning him grabbing me in public and plowing me in a circle of horny dragons. The sweaty, hulking form of the big daddy hovering over me as he rammed himself into my ass desperately. He was the hunk of my teenage years, now almost in the palm of my hands! Teen me would be proud of what I was about to do.

The first part of my plan involved sneaking into Fang Slade's home where I could ambush the dragon, but I decided to have some fun first! On the way to fuck Fang I spotted an especially lithe and handsome Thousand Rapier Dragon practicing his skills in a small clearing without his armor on. The training ground was just hidden enough that most dragons would pass by it, but my trained eyes closed in on the twink in no time. With a quick cast of my invisibility spell (that left Alliot, who was still crying from disappointing me, confused as to where I was) I snuck up on the sweaty warrior and popped his girthy 7-inch cock right into my mouth!

"What the hell is going on?" He whispered in shock as he watched his cock seemingly get sucked by an invisible dragon. He tentatively reached his hand out, and made contact with my head. At first he snatched his hand back, but it was only a matter of time until his instincts took over, urging him to take both hands to the back of my head and face fuck me. His head swiveled around, looking for anyone who might spot him seemingly having sex with air, not knowing that he was also invisible. I loved the fearful expression on his face as he came to a confused, but copious orgasm, blasting a fresh batch of dragon cum right down my thirsty throat. I let his cock free from my mouth and quietly made my way back to Alliot while the Thousand Rapier Dragon stood there, the cum stains on his scales as visible as the blush on his flushed face. He locked eyes with Alliot, and started to stammer a series of questions as we walked away.

"How was his cum, sir?" Alliot asked with a huge blush all over his face.

"It was good, a bit salty though." I replied, staying invisible as we walked on towards my next conquest. "Hopefully Fang's cum tastes better."

* * *

Getting in was nowhere near as hard as one would believe. You'd think that Fang would at least try to keep himself secure, but when you're a gargantuan muscle DILF dragon, the need for security seems trivial. All around us in the main training temple, which also housed Fang Slade and his family, Drum Bunker clan dragons walked about with their egos showing almost as much as their skimpy armor. The men all wore the same armor as Drum back on earth, letting their tails and plump, round asses bounce and wiggle right out in the open. Some of them were flirting with each other, feeling each other up, flexing their muscles, even sneaking in quick crotch grabs. Of course, I took advantage of their horny dispositions, sneaking in my own grabs and licks, occasionally getting my tongue on their sensitive tails.

One particularly thick dragon was looking out of a window, his hole right out in the open. I took a quick detour to sneak up on him and have some fun eating his ass, watching him silently squirm as he dared not to look behind him and possibly see who was commenting such a lewd act on him in public. I made it more fun and hot by choosing not to make the poor dragon invisible as well, and it was even better once his buddies showed up, talking to him while unaware that his hole was getting an oral massage from yours truly. Eventually I grew tired of his ass, and left him...only after he blew a wad of cum on his crotch covering.

"So, where's Fang's room?" I asked in a whisper as we kept walking.

"Just a bit more, you'll know when you see it!" Alliot replied excitedly. It was obvious that he was eager to see the DILF, both from his huge grin, and his rising cock. Eventually, after some more sneaky groping, and many, MANY dragons hitting on Alliot, we eventually reached a massive gold door, slightly ajar. The scent of warm vanilla candles wafted through the small gap, beckoning us both in to the huge room. Glistening marble tiles made up the floor, warm sunlight beamed in through the two huge, circular windows. And in the center of the room was a bed fit for an enormous king, complete with black silk sheets, and a certain naked dragon laying seductively on top of them, staring right at Alliot.

"F-fang, master, umm…" Alliot stammered as he closed the door behind him, trying his best not to be tripped up by the surprising sight of Fang Slade.

"I knew I had a special whore coming for me today, but I never thought it'd be you of all dragons." Fang Slade said, walking over to the small dragon, making sure that his thick, engorged penis swayed with each step. Alliot was powerless before the hunk who grabbed his face and forced him into a deep, long kiss.

"So, are you ready to get your cute ass fucked and bred?" Fang asked gently, stroking Alliot's hair while Alliot stroked his leaking, 12-inch member.

"What's going on?" Alliot asked.

"Don't you know? Ever since my wife passed, at the end of every week I have one of the clan's strappingly ripped private sex dragons come and secretly give me some 'relief'."

"And I'll be the one to give you all the relief you need!" I shouted, shoving my mouth onto his!

I undid my invisibility spell, letting him get a good look at my black scales, and bulging muscles as I forced him into a French kiss. It wasn't long before he managed to shove me off, and with quick reflexes forced me to the ground, locking my right hand behind my back.

"What the hell are you two up too!? Fang Slade growled, his thick meat lightly touching my ass.

"I'm here to do what I've wanted to do for so long! I'm here to make you have sex with me!" I responded eagerly, grinding my cock against the beastly penis that was even bigger than Demongodol's cock! I knew full well that I'd be in control soon.

"And I'm guessing that you've become his cohort, Alliot?" Fang yelled, scaring Alliot into dropping his Light Rim.

"Y-yes. But please, Fang Slade, just let him take control! You'll love it!"

"Like hell I will!" Fang spat back. Under most circumstances I'd be worried, but I knew that in the end there was nothing to fear. Fang Slade gave a sharp slap to both of my ass cheeks with his free hand and lined up the head of his cock with my tight, willing hole.

"Since you want to fuck so badly, I'll give you what you want! I don't care if you want it, and I don't care how much you resist or beg me to stop! I'm fucking you until I tire out, got it!?"

"Yes, bitch! Now hurry and get start-ahhhhhh!"

My back talking earned me a good 7 inches of cock shoved roughly up my bum, and boy was it thick and hot. His rod felt like a burning rod in my insides, and he gave me no time to prepare for his rapid, deep thrusts! He grabbed my head back, forcing me to look up. For a brief moment he leaned forward enough to give me a glimpse of his hate-filled eyes as he speared me with no regard to my own pleasure. He fucked me like a horny Daddy, and I loved it!

"And don't worry, once I'm done ripping your friend open I'm coming for you next!" He yelled at Alliot, who stood in a mix of fear and excited lust. I hated that he had to drop my head, letting it smack into the ground while he did so, but I chalked that up to rough daddy fucking that I'd definitely get revenge for in the future.

For a few blissfully excruciating minutes he plowed me into the floor like the cheap, disposable piece of fuckmeat he was expecting to meet today. But then, I felt his fucking get slightly softer, and slower until his thrusts were more like a loving husband than an angry DILF. His new rhythm allowed my greedy butt to truly savor the feel of his cock; his pulsing veins, the filling thickness of his shaft, the way the head spread my hole apart for the rest of his cock to fit.

I attributed the change in pace to one thing…

"Do you like how I'm fucking you, master?" Fang said tenderly.

I HAD FINALLY DONE IT!

I turned my head to look back at my new DILF, and was immensely pleased by what I saw. Two gleaming black nipple clamps attached to his nipples, and his eyes were now loving and tender, looking for signs of discomfort. I found it adorable that my slave was scared of hurting me.

"You're fine, but from now on, you speak to me like a dad to his son, got that!?" I shot back, and he shook his head yes.

"Of course, my master son. Do you want daddy to switch positions?" He asked with a quick kiss to the back of my head. I loved his soft, fatherly kiss, and I immediately wanted more, so I commanded him, "Kiss my head some more, daddy!" and my "dad" did as he was told.

"Hell yes! I wanna do missionary, Fang!" I responded, and he did as he was told. With those huge, chapped hands he turned me onto my back and re-inserted his massive tool into my ass. He made sure to go slow so that I'd feel every amazing inch get crammed in my ass, and I saw a huge smile spread across his face from the pleasure. It was then that I took another look at the stud. I took notice of his scars that added to his gruff, battle-worn appeal. That thick barrel chest that looked to be both rock hard and deliciously soft. His gorgeously white, long hair, and his 10 pack abs with just the slightest hint of pudge. He was the sexiest DILF in existence, and finally he was mine!

He fucked me with deep, but loving thrusts that plowed my poor prostate with each movement of his experienced hips. The huge daddy was no stranger to fucking, and I decided to have some fun with the experience, both for my own sick pleasure, and to get Fang Slade to admit what I wanted to hear for so long.

"Am I better than your wife?" I asked, squeezing my ass around his thick daddy dick. He put his face closer to mine and gave me another kiss before answering. "Of course, you are, master! My wife could never have been as hot as you are, or as deliciously tight as you are!" After that he kept on making love to me, and his fucking was so pleasantly gentle that I didn't mind. I wanted to force him to plow me rough and fast, but all of those desires melted away with each exquisite thrust of his hips.

"Do you want to show daddy how well you can use your ass?" He suggested with another kiss. I shook my head in agreement, and we locked lips again. Our tongues danced in our mouths with his gently playing with mine. Naturally I dominated his mouth, and would soon dominate his cock too as he grabbed me and effortlessly got himself on his back while keeping his meat inside me.

"I'll show you just how good I am, daddy!" I proclaimed, and I started to milk his cock using only my amazing hole. Gripping his shoulders for leverage, I began to fuck myself on Fang Slade's cock, making sure to go slow before speeding up. In a few minutes I was eagerly banging myself on his dick that leaked pre-cum like no tomorrow. The sloshy sounds of my innards being smashed in by the hulking penis were music to my ears, and Fang appreciated my skills to. He brought his hands to my hips, not using them to fuck me, but letting them rest there to feel the sensation of my body bobbing up and down on his hard meat. I let my hands drift towards those clamps, lightly tugging them. He gasped in ecstasy, closing his eyes as the euphoric sensations washed over his grateful face.

"Oh, you're so much better than my wife. I bet that even Drum doesn't feel as good as you!" He said softly. Obviously his words caught my interest, and I took the opportunity to delve deeper into his greatest fantasy.

"Are you saying you'd want to breed your own son?" I asked with mock shock as I sat down on his cock, enjoying the feeling of 12 inches of daddy meat inside me.

"Yes. And I know that it's so taboo, and utterly unforgivable. But my greatest desire is to see my seed inside of my greatest creation."

"Heh. What do you love the most about your son?" I wondered aloud. He had no problem telling me exactly what he loved and wanted.

"I love his cocky attitude, and his amazing face. I wanna cum all over it, smear it with my seed. His incredibly chiseled body, especially those thick, tantalizing thighs in those tight, black, assless chaps. I wish I could fuck him, and have him fuck me!'

"Have you ever jerked off to him?" I teased further.

"Of course. After seeing him wrestle. Flashing me with that perfect ass, showing off those jacked arms. I've beaten my meat to the sight of him so many times! Oh, how I wish I could have him touching my cock!"

"Well, if you help me, I can make that a reality. And I won't let you cum until you swear your allegiance."

"Please, I'll do anything, just let me do what I've wanted to for so long!"

I had Fang by the balls, and now I had to seal the deal. If I played my cards right, we'd all get our wishes, but first I had to make him mine, completely.

"Will you help me in taking down your son, and making him my slave?!"

"Yes, sir! I'll do it!"

"And will you help me conquer other dragons too?"

"Yes sir! I will!"

It was obvious that the hunk was both obedient and loyal, so I decided to finish him off. I kicked my hips into overdrive, eagerly spearing myself with as much dick as I could. I loved his massive cock head and shaft against my prostate, and he loved my moist, tight ass. He joined in, pushing me down onto him with his incredibly strong hands until he had used my hole sufficiently. I didn't want it to end, but I knew that once this was over I'd have him, and so many other dragons, free to use whenever I wanted, so I let him plow his cum deep into my guts.

"Oh fuck, master I'm cumming! Oh, take my seed Drum! Feel the sperm that made you!"

He let loose a torrent of thick man cream in me, and I also let my own juices free, covering his chest and face in my cream. The thick cock was still pumping cum into me a minute later, so when I finally dismounted the stud cum gushed from my wrecked hole all over Fang's legs.

"That was the best daddy cock I've ever had!" I said to myself once I had gotten every inch free. I stood over the sleeping brute, watching his manly, cum covered face move with each breath. It was only then that I noticed the sound of Alliot jerking off, his face redder than usual.

"P-please. Master. Need to cum!"

I decided to let him have this bit of fun. He obviously missed out on the chance for some hot man action, so letting him bust his load seemed like a suitable alternative.

"Ok, slave, but be sure to blast it on Fang Slade."

And not even 7 seconds later, Fang's entire face became as pearly white as his hair. And I do mean his entire face.

"Alliot, make sure no one comes in here!" I spoke after he painted Fang's face white. I had lots of planning to do, and now that I had my daddy, I planned to make use of his status and his body, especially for making sure a certain cum dump got the cock he always wanted. And based on a scroll in Fang's bed, I would be able to get another dick at the same time as well!


	10. Fahne and Demios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning of a coming invasion gets to Binding; a warning that the feared Purgartory Knights are coming to claim Dragon World. Binding devises a plan to keep the invasion from happening, while making sure that he and Fahne have fun with the leader of the Purgatory Knights!

“Yeah Fahne, take my big dragon cock!”

“Keep that ass nice and tight for me Fang!”

Those were just some of the words that Demios and I uttered as we smashed Fahne and Fang’s guts in respectively. Our lovely bottoms were making out with each other, holding each other’s heads in one hand while the other stayed on the ground, helping to keep them from collapsing under our weight. The two DILF’s were getting banged doggy style, letting Demios and I look down at the kissing sluts while we grabbed their hips and destroyed their asses!

_ “Now wait,” _ you might be thinking, “ _ How the hell are you and Demios in the same room together, let alone banging two super hot Dragon DILFs?!” _

Well, the answer to that is both incredibly hot, and funny!

* * *

 

About a half hour before I was fucking Fang in a foursome, I had Fang bring Fahne to his office for an “urgent meeting”. Said meeting would consist of having Fang trap Fahne in the room, giving me the perfect chance to dominate the commanding Thunder Knight. But, in a stroke of luck, it turned out the Fahne really did have an important issue to discuss, as evidenced by the way he stormed into the office, smashing the door open, and stomping in.

“Sir, we need to talk, NOW!” Fahne yelled in a panic.

Fang was listening, but also had to concentrate while getting a nice, wet, sloppy blowjob from me under his table. He sat naked in his chair, which wasn’t unusual for his private office, and made it that much hotter for me as I choked on his tubesteak.

“What is...the problem.” Fang struggled to utter as I massaged the head of his cock with quick licks. He snuck one hand under to force me down as Fahne went on and on about “Darkness Dragons”, and “Purgatory Knights.” Apparently, the Purgatory Knights were attempting to invade Dragon World, and their leader Demios was heading to the village as he spoke. I had heard about the Purgatory Knights as a child, always wondering if they were as scary as everyone made them out to be. That didn’t stop me from getting Fang’s cock down my throat and loving the slight sounds and groans as he tried not to give himself away.

“W-well, what can we do?” Fang said, gripping my head tighter.

“Sir, are you alright?” Fahne asked. “You’re sweating profusely!”

“I...I, am…”

Evidently his horny side took hold, and he slammed me all the way down to the hilt of his cock and bust a nut in my mouth. As I choked on the torrent of thick, salty dad cum flooding my throat, Fang yelled out in lust.

“Take all of my fucking cum!” I heard him yell. “Get every drop down your throat, son!”

Fahne looked on in a mix of horror and shock, wanting desperately to know just what had occured before his eyes. Once Fang was done depositing his semen down my gullet he leaned back in his chair, his posture relaxed and his eyes glazed over. Tugging at his nipple clamps with one hand, he patted my head lightly with the other, as if to say, “Good job, boy!”

“Fang...is that, Drum?” Fahne said with a twinge of disgust, walking over to look under the desk. I turned invisible at the last minute, so the knight ended up seeing nothing but Fang’s naked legs, and leaking dick. He looked around in confusion, and while he was confused I took the chance to make my move, kissing him suddenly. He opened his mouth in surprise, giving me the opportunity to let some of the leftover cum get into Fahne’s mouth. We swapped spit and cum between us for a few moments before he pushed me off, his eyes wild in confusion.

“What are you?!” Fahne yelled as he clawed at the chain wrapped around the base of his tail, Fang looking on unworried. After his unsuccessful attempts at removing the symbol of his domination, he grabbed a sword to slay me with. The muscular warrior was ready to behead me, but it was clear that his mind was mine to use. “Fang, what’s going on? And where’s my master….master?!”

“Yes, your master.” I said with a wicked smile, and he turned back around and took his first look at my naked, black body. Evidently, he liked what he saw, as evidenced by his rising cock making a lewd tent with his loincloth. Fahne clutched his head in confusion, looking around as if looking for some sort of secret cure in the room. He looked confused, excited, and angry all in one, so Fang stepped in to explain.

“He has the power to dominate dragons merely by touching them!” Fang said as he stroked his still erect cock in plain view of us both, with Fahne’s head quickly switching between the two cocks in front of him. “I know it seems rather odd, but you’ll grow to love it, just like I did!” 

“So you mean to tell me that this sexy beast is going to own me!?” Fahne replied excitedly before snapping his mouth shut. “N-no! I don’t want him to have me!”

“Yup. And the first thing we’re going to do…” I got closer to him, pawing at the crotch of his armor that contained his cock“...is keep the Purgatory Knights’ leader at bay.”

I kissed Fahne again, and after a few seconds he kissed me back, grabbing my ass and hugging me closer to his armored form. Despite being taller than me the knight felt like a delicate bitch waiting to be used by a real man like myself. I got rougher with my kissing, slamming him against the wall, not caring who may have walked by. 

“Master, I don’t know how to-”

“Shut your mouth! Now, let your master use you like the whore you are!” I shot back with a light slap before assaulting his mouth again.

Fang got in on the action too, sneaking up behind me and signaling that he wanted to feel my lips too. My head turned towards the DILF, and I felt his erection pressing against my ass cheeks as we started a passionate minute of french kissing. I was so lost in making out with Fang that I forgot about my new slave, and soon after, I felt a warm, slimy sensation against my bulge, and realized that Fahne, the big DILF himself, was starting to suck my cock! We stood there, a trio of buff, horny men indulging in the primal, carnal delights of gay sex; Fahne taking my manly dick in his mouth, and Fang and I kissing each other, each one trying to dominate the others mouth. His dick was still pointing at my taint, dripping pre-cum against my hole

I wanted to keep going, to have Fahne kneel and hold on to the wall as I shoved my dick in him and busted his cherry wide open, but we had more important business to take care off. Pushing Fang away, and slapping Fahne to get him off of my cock, I made my announcement.

“B-but, my master!?” Fahne stammered. “Was I doing a bad job?”

“Oh shut up!” Fang replied with a friendly smack on Fahne’s ass. “Listen to my son’s amazing plan!”

“Now, my slaves, let’s show the leader of the Purgatory Knights a good time!”

* * *

 

When Demios first walked into the grand meeting hall he was met with two things. Firstly, the room itself, gleaming with the sparkle of golden states of muscled, masculine dragon warriors of the past. A huge, dazzling chandelier hung overhead, with the sunshine making it sparkle beautifully. On one far off table was a huge feast of Dragon World delicacies, and another held more than enough room for about 15 dragons to discuss.

And secondly, he noticed the bed in the center of the room similar to Fang’s sex bed, and the two dragons on it, both of them obediently on their knees, with their tails to the side, and their asses facing the room’s one and only door, so that Demios would see their round, jiggly, incredibly fuckable asses the second he entered. And he did, stopping for a few seconds to take note of the pink holes framed by the red ass cheeks of one, and the golden cheeks of the other.

“Holy shit, this is a rather.. interesting peace meeting.” Demios said, walking closer to the two waiting asses. 

“Of course, it is!” I said, and Demios jumped in surprise. Brandishing his sword, he prepared to strike, but stopped once he got a look at my handsome body. I was completely naked, letting my bulky form, and thick black cock out on display. He took a moment to gaze at my amazing muscles, his expression slowly relaxing until he dropped his sword.

“I have an offer for you,” I started. “I’ll allow you full use of my two slaves here, whenever you want, in exchange for your word that you’ll never do harm against Dragon World!”

“And how will I know that this is a worthwhile offer you Dragon World wanker?” He questioned. I walked over to where Fahne and Fang still kneeled and gave both of their asses a nice, loud smack. The two men remained quiet despite my strike.

“As you can see, they’re obedient, sexy, and have amazing asses! How about you stick your cock in and feel it yourself.”

“Well, I might as well try these round, tight bribes first.” Demios decided to take me up on my offer, stripping off his armor to let his lean, muscular body show. He wasn’t as bulky as me, with a thinner but muscular build that highlighted his huge ass and his defined pecs. His 10 inch cock, however, was incredibly wide and girthy, so when he shoved his way into Fahne’s pre-lubed ass, the golden dragon struggled to keep quiet. Demios started with a series of deep, focused thrusts, and Fahne gave light moans of pleasure with each smack of Demios’ hips on his bubble butt. After only a minute Demios gave me a thumbs up and a cheeky smile, a clear sign of quality ass! “Fuck. I haven’t had an ass like this in years!” he huffed.

“Well, virgin’s are usually the best for horny dragons like ourselves.” I replied, smacking one of Fang’s jiggly ass cheeks for emphasis. Demios looked surprised at my comment and looked down at the whimpering hunk. His strong back was coated in sweat, and every muscle on his stocky, yet muscular body was tense in concentration.

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Demios yelled, going even harder on Fahne with rapid thrusts. “Tight virgin ass is the fuckin’ greatest!”

Once I saw that Demios was enjoying himself I too began to partake in the man ass on display, taking Fang’s butt quickly and savagely. “Oh son.  Fuck me. Show me the power from my seed.” My fucking was much rougher, using my strength and body weight to deliver ass-breaking thrust after thrust to the older man! He clenched his ass on my dick, and I began to notice that Demios was also giving Fahne a rough pounding! Our eyes met, and with a type of understanding that only dominant men have.

Gradually, our thrusting sped up, until the room was filled with a canacophy of the sounds of sex. Rapid fire smacking of our hips on their asses, the lovely moans that we forced out of them, luckily the room was soundproof, otherwise everyone would be able to hear the two chiefs getting plowed out. We were giving our all in destroying their butts, and we even saw the two holding hands, evidently trying to give each other the encouragement to endure the painful fucking.

But we wanted them to regret ever showing weakness.

In a flash, Demios and I snatched up our respective dragons and shoved them onto the floor where we assaulted them missionary style. We both got the chance to look at the rugged DILFs, with Demios in particular being rather happy once he realized who he was fucking.

“Beg for my superior, Darkness Dragon cock, Fahne!” He yelled as he delivered a harsh smack to Fahne’s face. The slutty knight took it in earnest, and began to moan from the huge rod smashing his guts in. His firm pectorals jiggled slightly with each savage thrust from Demios, and Demios grabbed Fahne’s ankles and lifted them up to give himself a nice view of his huge cock as he fucked Fahne’s slutty hole. Fahne loved it and flicked his nipples as his prostate was pounded and prodded by Demios’ big black dick. 

I was also giving my own whore a good dicking, looking right in his eyes as I shoved my cock deeper into his daddy hole. His gruff, manly moans turned me on even more, pushing me to get him even crazier in cock lust! The bigger hunk didn’t dare touch himself. Instead, he kept his legs in the air and let me do whatever I wanted with his ass, just like the slave dragon he was. My thrusts were so fast that I almost thought I’d end up permanently wrecking his butt, but I remembered that it was his fault if his ass gave out. Luckily for us both, he took it all in stride, with his man ass never giving in for a second.

“Yo, Demios.” I started. “Let's get the two sluts on their knees before we shoot our nut inside ‘em!” I suggested.

“Sure, you bastard! I’ll love seeing this cockloving knight on his knees!” He replied.

And so there we were, Fahne and Fang facing each other as they got humped, their knees and hands holding them up. Of course, they had to keep themselves grounded in spite of the sweat threatening to slip them up, but the sheer power of their lust kept them up so they could enjoy getting their asses wrecked by real men.

“D-demios! Your cock is perfect!” Fahne yelled. “The Purgatory Knights have nothing on us Thunder Knights!”

That declaration drove Demios to fuck Fahne even rougher in appreciation, so hard that Fahne’s head dropped to the floor as he whimpered like an injured bitch in pain. Fang took one hand to stoke Fahne’s head gently, and we all watched as the simple act gave Fahne the strength to endure the brutal beating of his insides. The two bottoms began to kiss each other, and Demios and I put our all into wrecking them!

“Yeah Fahne, take my superior dragon cock!”

“Keep that ass nice and tight for me Fang!”

Those were just some of the words that Demios and I uttered as we smashed Fahne and Fang’s guts in respectively. Our lovely bottoms were making out with each other, holding each other’s heads and stroking each other’s scars in one hand while the other stayed on the ground, helping to keep them from collapsing under our weight. The two DILF’s were getting banged doggy style, letting Demios and I look down at the kissing sluts while we grabbed their hips and destroyed their asses! After a few more minutes of sweaty butt sex, Demios and I both reached our limits!

“Oh fuck, take all my cum! Take it!” we both shouted with one final push, feeling the cum gushing out of our cocks, and right into their assholes. Fahne and Fang’s moans were muffled by their kissing as they also blew their loads all over the floor. Once we were all done releasing our semen, Demios and I looked at each other in appreciation, so naturally we decided to lock lips, tasting each others sweaty, salty mouths.

And that’s all I needed to claim him!

“What the hell are you doing to me!?” He yelled as a leather harness formed around his chest. He grabbed for his sword, but before he could even touch it my power had taken over, and the harness was fully formed. Said harness was made of a stark, shining black leather, with a chain attached to the ring in the center. 

“My master...what am I doing?” Demios said in confusion, kneeling towards me with eyes wet with tears.

“I can’t let you destroy Dragon World, not when there’s still so many dragons left for me to fuck!. Fahne, come here!”

Fahne, who was now standing with cum all over his body, strode over to me, standing around waiting for my command.

“Demios, get on your knees! Fahne, lube your cock up with your spit and fuck my white dragon slave!”

Demios and Fahne got into position as commanded, with Demios’ round ass right in view of Fahne’s horny gaze. In no time at all Fahne was giving steady thrusts to the Darkness Dragon’s hole. Demios clenched his fists, and Fahne grabbed at his harness chain, snatching Demios’ upper body up towards him painfully. I started to stroke my cock at the showcase of masculine fucking, and Fang joined in as well. 

“This is a great plan, my son!” Fang complimented as he kept jerking off. “I haven’t had a show like this in years, especially with my handsome son in tow!” He gave me a quick kiss on the lips, sneaking his tongue in for a bit.

“Dragon World cock is insane!” Demios praised as he was speared with the 9-inch fuckstick, pushing his ass back on the dick to get every inch in him. Fahne was also loving the leader’s orifice, getting faster and faster with his sex. There was a definite sense of anger in his fucking, as his pounding was incredibly rough, uncaring even. 

“Take my cock you nasty slut!” Fahne growled. “You’ve caused my knights and I a whole host of problems ,and I’m gonna show your ass just how angry you’ve made me all this time! You’ll feel even more pain than your crew ever caused us!”

He grabbed Demios’ head and slammed it onto the ground, making Demios’ back and ass the only things in his sight. In spite of the brutality, Demios’ muffled moans were still heard by all, especially his insistent cries of “More! More dick! I need it!”

“Now, before you two blast cum all over the place, you two must devote you-”

“We’ll do whatever you want! Be your slut, beat up Drum, stay gay forever, we’ll do it all!”

“Yeah, and I’ll make sure that my Purgatory Knights stay away from you guys forever too!”

I stood in shock, both at their quick insistence on obeying me, and that they managed to guess my goal of beating Drum. Nevertheless, I got ready to blow my load, with my cock aimed at Demios’ head, and Fang’s aimed at Fahne. All at once, with a room-shaking loud roar, all four of us busted our loads, cum flying every which way! Some got on my face, some all over Fang’s long hair, even Demios had a huge wad all over the right side of his face, and he took it in stride, smiling wide! Fahne had white cum contrasting with his golden scales, especially on his tail and ass, making it that much more fuckable.

“So, do we agree to a peace treaty?” I finally said.

“Hell yes! Peace, and awesome gay sex!” Demios replied.


	11. Fuad and Meglax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Binding's now transformed the Dragon World village into a carnal den, and now he has only one goal left before he can take down Drum; corrupting the remaining two Cavalry Dragons, Fuad and Meglax!

_ On an especially hot summer day, two dragons trained under the harsh sun. One was an incredibly bulky red warrior, using his gargantuan muscles to hoist an log twice his already huge size above his head. Sweat made every part of his body glisten sensually, sunlight shining off of his sweaty pecs, highlighting the meaty chest. As he threw the log into the lake with his powerful arms, his cock, thick and half engorged lightly slapped against his round, hairy balls. The manly dragon’s legs were taut with the hard, sculpted musculature accenting his firm, round muscle ass. _

_ “How’s your training going, Meglax?” Said the giant dragon, sauntering over to another part of the lakefront where a skinny, fit twink dragon was striking down some ducks with his bows. The green dragon was incredibly accurate, not only sharpening his archery skills, but also ensuring that they’d be able to enjoy roasted duck for lunch.  _

_ “Well, I’ve got about five of those pesky birds out of the sky, so I’d say it’s going pretty well Faud.” Meglax responded as he waded into the water to claim his prey. For a moment Fuad took a gander at Meglax’s much boundier ass as he bent over. Luckily the big hunk was able to keep his naturally thick cock from getting any bigger as Meglax walked back, showing off his six pack, lean arms, and swaying cock. _

_ “And now we wait for that demon Binding chain to come back to Earth so we can beat some sense into him!” Fuad roared as Meglax started a fire with his own flame breath.  _

_ “Do you think we should’ve at least warned Drum?” Meglax asked. _

_ “And let him know that one demon brought down almost all of the Cavalry Dragons? No way!” Fuad replied. “Let’s deal with this fucker first!” _

_ “Well, can we at least make him suck our cocks while we’re at it?” Meglax said back casually. _

_ “How about you choke on my cock instead, my soon-to-be slaves?” _

_ The two turned around, looking for the source of the ominous and lewd remark. Finally, their eyes rested on two dragons walking slowly towards them, watching them come ever closer. The warm grass susserated beneath the dragon's heavy footsteps, until they were finally face to face with Fuad and Meglax.  _

_ “So, how do you want to do this?” Said one of the strange dragons, a muscular black dragon adorned with chains and a cock at attention. His stare was one of utter confidence and strength, unwavering in his conviction. _

_ Fuad was the one to answer, after glancing at both him, as well as the dragon standing next to him, his old friend and comrade Alliot. He looked very much the same; long hair complementing his short stature and bulky arms. He wore no armor, instead choosing to remain naked, allowing for a clear view of his muscular legs, beefy pecs, and leaking dick. After taking another look at the delicious cocks before him, Fuad made his choice clear. _

_ “Let’s fuck and see.” _

* * *

 

In the days following my conquest of Dragon World’s finest men, the entire Drum Bunker village seemed to have a much lewder energy exuding from all the dragons. Around every corner men, who were often walking around with no armor or clothing, were satisfying their lust in whatever ways they could; secret humping in closets, giving handjobs in secret, even having orgies in the grass fields. Even the daily tribe meetings consisted of at least two dragons designated as cumdumps for the tribal leaders. Decisions were often made between two dragon leaders as they humped the mouth and ass of the same bitch, agreeing as they filled the lucky dragon with sperm in both ends.

I definitely participated in much of their debauchery, often fucking bulky dragons while they plowed into their smaller counterparts. Alliot would often be seen fucking the biggest, meanest dragons in his clan, making them surrender under his powerful fucking, and his mighty, monster cock.  And Fang had a seemingly endless stream of young dragons coming into his not-so-private sex room every day. Hot teens with Daddy issues were getting fucked by Fang, who would be glad to give them a nice, hard daddy to get fucked by when they needed it, and he got to practice for when his real son came home to get fucked.

I myself made sure to always have at least one dragon around to attend to my near-permanent erection, but on some days one dragon wasn’t enough. In a sexually charged evening I sat in one of the bathrooms in the Thunder Knights training hall, letting any horny, sweaty knights come in and unload their seed in me after practice. I spent what felt like five hours allowing anonymous dragons to use me as a cumdump. 

A notably well-endowed Bastard Sword Dragon came in to the bathroom near the end of my cumdump session, barging in and shoving his hard cock into me without care. With loud grunts he pounded my ass rough and fast! The hulking titan use me as his cocksleeve, picking my up by my hips and watching me flop around with each ass stretching thrust. We didn’t even bother hiding what we were doing, allowing our moans to ring out freely until my cum covered the wall and his own cum flooded my ass. He dropped me on the floor with a thud, and despite his uncaring sex he at least said “Thank you” after pumping me full of hot dragon semen.

As I got back up and felt the massive amounts of loads residing in my butt, I silently thanked myself for having enough sense to dominate the rest of the dragons with my invisibility. From sucking cocks in their sleep, to giving them some rough butt sex in the locker rooms, and even fucking them in the middle of practice fights. I fucked my way through the entire Thunder Knights brigade, and all of the Drum Bunker dragons! A few dragons tried to leave due to all the debauchery, but soon after the joined in after I dicked then down before they could leave. They all sported black chains somewhere on their bodies, but they made sure that no outsiders caught wind of their deviant exploits, being typical masculine dragons when visitors came, and making sure that everyone in sight came in them once the visitors were gone.

And once those visitors departed, the village transformed into a carnal pit of gay dragon sex! The fighting rings were turned into public fucking rings where horned up spectators watched two or more dragons have rough, violent sex in view of the whole crowd. The Thunder Knights training facility became the knight’s private sex playground, with Silver Chain often making willing dragons suffer during BDSM, and Iron Fist using his aforementioned fists to pump as many loads out of as many cocks as he could. Fahne was always fucking his comrades, often times as a reward for a good training session, and when he didn’t have any other dragons available Halberd was always willing to worship his body, including his giant hog. Even Demios was often stopping by to plow some hungry asses!

Having an entire village of sex-hungry dragons was fun, but I still had a mission to fulfill, and Alliot and I headed back to Earth a few days after my conquest of the Knights and Bunker Dragons so I could fulfill it. With the help of my slave spies back on Earth I was able to pinpoint their exact locations so that we could take the remaining Cavalry Dragons by surprise. Their faces were priceless as we walked up to them, expressions filled with a try-hard sense of machismo that did nothing to scare me.

So that’s how I ended up having sex with two Cavalry Dragons, and a slave bitch on the grass on front of a lake. I stared down the huge muscle hunk Fuad, taking note of the slight waver in his gaze as he made his bold proclamation.

“Let’s fuck and see.” Fuad said, openly staring me up and down, soaking up every inch of my buff body. I gave him a quick wink when our eyes met again, and a noticeable blush showed up on his already red face.

“I love how you really think you can out do me in sex.” I said with a laugh, which prompted him to shove me to the ground with his surprising strength. Before I could get up his ass slammed into my crotch as he sat on me, my crotch pressing against his taint and hole.

“Now, let’s see if I can make you cum before me!” Fuad challenged, reaching back to get my cock lined up with his slick, sweaty hole. He quickly crammed every inch of my cock to the hilt, scrunching up his face as he did so. I expected the foolish brute to instantly become my bitch, but when I looked up into his eyes I saw that he was still just as in control!

“What the hell is going on!?” I said as Fuad started to ride my thick man meat, forcing himself onto my cock with the strength that would've killed any other dragon. The feeling of the mammoth dragon’s huge ass ramming against my groin felt like getting repeatedly crushed, and while it was certainly different, I definitely didn’t appreciate being trapped under his weight.

“We’ve made sure that our minds won’t fall to your tricks, demon!” Fuad said back. “We’ve cast a spell that will make us immune to the magic of any dragon that we fuck, as long as they cum before we do!” His ass clamped down on my cock, making his movements extremely effective at squeezing the cum out of me.

After his proclamation, I heard a sharp yell, and strained to look at Alliot, bent over and taking Meglax’s dick right there on the sand. The angry midget was moaning in pleasure with each of Meglax’s thrusts. 

“Come on, don’t fight it!” Meglax said, slapping Alliot’s ass. We’ve got a spell, and if I can get you to cum then you’ll be free from that demon’s magic!”

“N-no! I want to serve my master!” Alliot angrily replied back, powerless to stop Meglax from fucking him, even if it was against his will. 

One of the most notable traits of Meglax’s sex was the sheer speed, his groin smacking into Alliot’s plump ass cheeks at least four times a second. From the angle that he was pounding Alliot, it was clear that Meglax was purposefully aiming his cock at Alliot’s prostate.

“I order you not to cum, you hear me slut!?” I commanded. “I won’t c-cum sir!” He replied in a high-pitched squeal. Meglax grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked Alliot’s head back. “I’ll bring you back, just cum!” He said as he kept on pushing into Alliot’s butt.

Back on my end, Fuad was doing his best to drain my cock, and it took all my strength not to give in. I attempted to use my magic to prevent me from cumming, but those bastard dragons made sure to put additional spells in place to ensure that my dick would keep on trying to shoot. Fuad was throwing a mean fuck at me, using his hips as he grinded his ass cheeks on my groin. He squeezed his warm, tight hole against my penis, making me shudder in pleasure as I fought the natural urge to bust a nut inside him.

“So, what part of your body do you want me to pulverize first, once you blow your load in me?” Fuad teased, giving me a very hard smack on the face. It was at that point that I decided to turn the tables on the big fucker and used all my strength to flip him over. In a flash he was on his back, with my cock still inside him, giving me the perfect angle French kiss him before I grabbed his ankles and give him a wickedly hard missionary pounding. I showed absolutely no mercy on his hole, wildly throwing my hips back in forth, hitting his prostate with reckless abandon. Fuad was too caught up in the pleasure of getting fucked, clenching his fists as his lust and anger grew.

“How about I end this nice and quickly.” I mocked, knowing that I really did have to end it quickly or else. I felt myself teetering towards the edge of an orgasm, but from the clear pre-cum that traveled through the ridges of his abs, it was clear that Fuad was closer than I was by a mile.

“D-damn you, you, you…” He never got to finish his sentence, instead ending it off with a scream so loud that the few birds who had gathered flew away in fear as Fuad’s cock gushed hot semen all over himself. By the time he was done every inch of his stomach was absolutely covered in warm, white cum, and he looked at me with a dazed expression on his face, both from the sex, and the strands of cum that landed on his eyes, turning them a harsh pink.

“I love you, master. Thank you for fucking me into submission, sir!”

I took note of the black chain cock ring that complimented his red pubes and his thick, 8-inch beer can cock.

“You’re welcome, now release me so I can get out of your ass!” I said, and Fuad released the grip his hole had on my cock, allowing me to run over to Meglax at full speed

“Fuad, no!” Meglax cried.

The green twink had Alliot’s face smashed onto the grass as he humped Alliot like the little bitch he was, desperate to make him cum before I got to him. Unluckily for the archer I slammed into him with my shoulder as I ran into him full force. Once he was down on the ground I snatched up his wrists and restrained him. Now I had the chance to dump my load down into Meglax doggy style, which I did with not a shred of compassion. 

“It’s too big! Take it out, please!” He begged, and I smacked him in the face and kept going. My hard thrusts beat his hole into a warm, tight, orifice for my monstrous girth, and when I looked down at my cock I almost laughed from how out of place it looked. The sight of my thick dick against his small, tight hole looked a tad unnatural, as if my cock was shoving its way into a hole that it shouldn’t logically fit in. But I ignored any sort of “logic”, tightening my grip on his wrists as I felt his ass tighten up in the way that men always do as they cum. 

“Fuad, Alliot...someone help me!” His shouts were feeble, but his cock definitely wasn't as it sprayed cum all over him. His cock was pretty long, about 10-inches, but nowhere near as thick as mine. It made for a very good dispenser for the miserable twink's cum, and his ass made a good receptacle for my own cum as I flooded the small bitch boy. 

My manly seed poured out of Meglax’s hole once I pulled out, and I heard him whimper like a defeated bitch as his chain appeared in the form of two bracelets of chains on each of his wrists.

“Master, I’ve been so bad.” He said, almost on the verge of tears.

“Of course you’ve been bad, you little whore!” I said with another harsh slap on his ass. “Those spells you found were a massive inconvenience!” He shuddered in pain, but I saw his cock shot another load as the tiny masochist relished the pain.

“Now, as your punishment, go lay down next to Fuad, now!” I commanded, and he did as told. Walking on legs weak from cumming, and an ass dripping his masters cum, until he was face down next to Fuad.

“Now, Fuad, get on top of Meglax and fuck him with all your might! I don’t care how badly you wreck him, don’t stop until you shot your load!”

“Yes, master!” Fuad obeyed my instructions without haste, hoisting himself over Meglax’s puny body, and shoving his dick in to the hilt. I loved the scream of painful ecstasy as Fuad’s bigger body landed on top of Meglax, and both I and Alliot jerked off to the sight. Fuad was so big that Meglax seemed to disappear under him, but each moan that he uttered reminded us that he was still there, getting pulverized by his brute of a friend! 

“I always like your ass, you little punk!” Fuad grunted, slapping Meglax’s ass a few times with his huge hands. Meglax’s entire ass was red from the smacks, and Fuad kept talking dirty! “No wonder my dad was always visiting you when we were back home! An ass like this is worth cheating on anyone for!” Meglax whimpered in agreement, both embarrassed and delighted at the praise.

Fuad began to speed up quickly, slamming into Meglax with bone-crushing power! Meglax stayed strong, taking his comrades, thick, destructive fucking with little complaint. I saw Fuad’s toes curl as he started to get close from fucking the tight little hole, and Meglax also got progressively shrill and needy with his moans.

“Now, before you two bust your loads, you both must swear your loyalty to me!” I said, getting my cock nice and close to Fuad’s face. Fuad was now lying flat against his new fucktoy, using just his hips to hump into Meglax’s ass. Alliot also got his cock close to Meglax’s face, eager to let his load out all over his cute face.

“Will you both vow to help me defeat any dragons I tell you to?” I asked.

“Yes, I will master!” They replied in unison, Meglax sounding pained, and Fuad replying with a gruff answer.

“And will you vow yourself to helping defeat Drum Bunker Dragon, making him my sex slave for life?!” 

“Yes, we will. Please let us cum sir!”

I did, but I signaled it by cumming all over Fuad’s rugged face, and Alliot loudly moaning as he covered Meglax’s face with his own semen. At the same time Fuad and Meglax were both in the throes of ecstasy, so their mouths were open as they moaned, giving me and Alliot the perfect opportunity to feed them a nice dose of warm, gooey cum! “That’s what you get, you whore!” Alliot said as he flooded Meglax’s mouth, and Meglax took the insult in stride, just like a good bitch should!

When we were all done, with each of us content from releasing all of our semen, we all looked around at each other. Everyone seemed happy, but I was also focused on the three dragons that I saw jerking off out of the corner of my eye.

“Demongodol, Jack, Brigade, get over here!” I yelled, and the three of them hurried over to their master. Their cocks were out in full view, hard and leaking pre. “We just wanted to join in, master!” Demongodol said excitedly.

“Well, you’ll get the chance to in a few hours, because at sundown, you all, and all my other Cavalry sex slaves are going to accomplish our mission!” I replied

Yes, it was finally time; with each of Drum’s lackies under my control, and all my sexual experience with the legions of dragons I had sex with, I was finally prepared to do it.

I was finally prepared to make Drum mine! 


	12. Drum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so many days of conquering, and banging other dragons, Binding and his slaves are ready to take down Drum, once and for all!

After so long, after days of fucking so many handsome, horny dragons, I was finally ready to make my ultimate move! As I stood in the forest, mentally preparing myself for what would be my ultimate orgy, my cock got even harder than it had ever been. No one else was around; I sent the rest of my slave dragons off to go train and and more likely, fuck, knowing that in a few hours they’d be ripping Drum’s guts apart. Taking advantage of the silence and solitude, I reached down to start stroking my dick, leaning against a tree to keep myself upright.

I took a good, long look at my penis, thanking Yamigedo for gifting me for such a perfect, beautiful penis. The mushroom head stood out, plump and an angry red. My shaft was pitch black, with bulging veins that pulsed with the blood of a horny man ready to breed! Large, round nuts were hanging low, swinging and full of cum just waiting to be released into the bowels of some lucky dragon.

As I jerked off I imagined seeing Drum kneeling in front of me, naked and sticking his tongue out, waiting for me to flood his mouth with sperm.

* * *

 

_ “Daddy Binding, I need your cum, now!” Drum said in my mind, looking up at me with teary, eager eyes. _

_ “What did I tell you about trying to tell me what to do!?” I shot back, reaching down to give him a VERY hard slap in the face. His cheeks turned a harsh red, and he began to cry a bit, whimpering like a pained puppy. _

_ “Please, daddy! I’m sorry. Please give me your superior cum!” The brat asked, wagging his tongue now. _

_ “Oh yeah, I’m gonna feed you every ounce of my seed! Get ready!” _

_ With a loud growl I let my cum fly all over the grass, and in my imagination Drum’s face and mouth were covered with my juices. In my perverted imagination Drum kept his eyes open so he could watch the cum fly onto his face, and into his eager mouth. Two spurts ended up in each of his eyes, forcing him to quickly close his eyes and dip his head down in pain. By the time I had emptied my balls Drum’s hair also had streaks of white hot semen dripping down onto the stained grass below. Drum slowly looked up at me, eyes pink from the semen, licking his lips to get every drop of cum in his mouth, and said the words that every slutty son should say. _

_ “Thank you, daddy!” _

* * *

 

After I blew my load in the grass, a few hours later everyone met at the same lakefront where I dominated Faud and Meglax, each sporting their black chains and nothing else. All the male Cavalry Dragons were there, as well as Jack, Brigade, and Demongodol. The cavalcade of cocks, biceps, abs and ass all around me turned me on intensely, making my own man-meat rise in attention, with my slaves all glancing down to see it.

“Now, who do you all serve?” I asked them all in a triumphant shout.

“You, master! The sexiest dragon alive!” They all responded in unison.

“Now, before we dominate Drum, I want you all to give me your cum!” I said, kneeling down in front of the crowd of men. I didn’t need to worry about them running out of cum due to a very potent spell that I had Merak place on everyone, a spell stating that “Any Dragon under this spell can have their cocks remain hard as long as Binding wants them to.” With it, I could force my subjects to go on fucking however long I wanted, and right now I wanted all of their cum in, and on me.

They all crowded around in a circle, eagerly tugging at their cocks of varying lengths and girths, most of them an angry red in color,  and trying to get close. In seconds the only things I could see in front of me were the dicks of Fuad, Jack and Demongodol, and I felt so many more poking and prodding me. I grabbed the two dicks that were taping my shoulders and put all of Demongodol’s cock down my slutty throat. With a grateful sigh Demongodol, that muscular DILF covered in delightfully soft and sweaty fur, put his arms around the shoulders of Fuad and Jack and started to hump my greedy throat while frenching Fuad. The leaking dragon dicks in my hand were pleasantly warm and thick, perfect for jerking off as long as I wanted.

Soon the crowd of dragons shifted, and I found myself servicing a new dragon with my mouth, this time it was Meglax, taking the reins and plowing me orally. I decided to just close my eyes and allow my slaves to have fun using their master as a cum receptacle. For ten minutes I felt my slaves orally using me, sometimes shoving two dicks in my mouth at a time. Doble and Alliot in particular gave my mouth a real challenge on account of the thickness of their cocks, and their powerful mouth-fucking.  Other dragons rubbed their cockheads against my perky nipples, teasing the sensitive nubs and leaving them with the perfect amount of pre-cum to use as lube while they played with them.

Doble spat on his cock and inserted it into my hole, hugging me from behind and punching my guts in as they all stood around cheering him on. By the time they were done I had everyone’s cock in my ass at least once, and they all made sure to get some cum in my mouth or on my body. I felt so much sticky man-juice on my body, and cum dripping off my tongue, and landing on my already cum-soaked chest. I opened my eyes, and the men were all sporting huge smiles and still erect penis’.

“We love you, master Binding!” They all said happily, and I was happy that my sluts were so eager and prepared!

“Now,” I started, getting up and loving the sensation of the semen of nine different men all over me, “Let’s head to Dragon World and make Drum ours!”

* * *

 

The plan was for Arkaid to lead Drum to his father’s room, where he’d walk in on me getting railed by his father. It was erotic thinking about seeing a son walk in on his father cheating, especially with another man! We were already in position, with Fang and I passionately making out on the bed, while the rest of my slaves, including Halberd and Fahne, waited in another room close by. My delicious daddy’s beefy body felt heavenly to my touch, and his eager, wet kisses made me shudder in pleasure. My hands naturally went to play with his pecs before heading lower, past his washboard abs, until my hands glided across his dick.

I pawed Fang’s huge cock and started to stroke it as pre-cum flowed from his urethra, coating my hand in his clear, delicious juices. Without hesitation, I shoved his cock into my warm mouth, feeling his heavy hands push me down further and further until his entire penis was lodged deep in my throat. 

“Good son, just like that. Take it all the way down your throat, just like how daddy likes it!” Fang said in the spur of the moment. My instincts told me not to resist his brutal face fucking, even if it felt like I could choke on him at any moment! The excitement of getting caught by his son only heightened his lust, and he drove his dick into me, desperate to dominate my mouth.

“Hey, lay down on the bed, and hold your cock up!” I said, and Fang complied. His hulking DILF body covered almost the entire bed, making the royal loving bed creak under his weight. I hoisted myself up, my hole hovering above his cock, and he took my hips and slammed me down onto his fuckstick reverse cowgirl style! All at once his huge meat rushed right up my asshole, forcing a huge shot of pre-cum from my own penis, landing right in the middle of his face.

“Yeah my boy, show daddy how much you love his cock!” Fang said gruffly as he started to pound my willing hole. He plowed me rough and fast, using me like a cheap whore, fucking me without a care in the world. My high-pitched moans echoed throughout the room, encouraging the dad to fuck me even harder, forcing me to whimper even more. I’m sure I sounded like an injured puppy, and if I were any other dragon getting his ass bulldozed by the painfully thick dragon daddy dick I probably would be injured. But my ass was so trained from taking his cock during my days in Dragon World that I was able to accommodate his ass wrecking schlong with no issues.

“Oh, Daddy you fuck me so good!” I praised as he bounced me up and down on his cock.

“Yeah, you’re even better than your mother!” He said back, increasing the speed of his thrusts even more, hitting my prostate so fast that it was almost unbelievable. He reached his hands up to my nipples and played with them as I took over, riding his dick and keeping a much of it in my ass as possible.

It was then that a certain dragon burst through the unlocked door and stood in shock.

Drum was still holding his Drill Ram Bunker in one hand, and slowly came into the room, closing the door behind him. His expression was a hilarious mix of heartbreak and bewilderment, and the tears running down his teen face only added to the look. He gently dropped his prized weapon on the floor, and looked on as I kept riding his dad, completely undeterred by the interruption.

“F-father…what the hell are you doing?!” Drum shrieked. “Especially with that criminal that Count Dawn told me about!” 

“I’m letting your new dad get fucked by my big daddy dick, what else?” Fang replied with complete sincerity.

Drum’s face of shock turned into a show of young adult anger that was almost threatening. The 19-year old’s anger was palpable, but it only turned me on more. I made a show of spreading my cheeks and giving a glimpse at my taint as I kept his father’s engorged man meat inside of me, and Drum’s tail thrashed in anger.

“But you said that you could never sleep with another dragon again after mother died. Much less a man!” Drum screamed at his father, eyeing me out of the corner of his eyes.

“And I’m a man, and every man has needs! You really thought I’d stop myself from enjoying all the hot asses running around here?” His father replied. “Especially your new father’s ass! Holy hell is his butt fantastic! Wanna try?” He continued before going back to moaning again.

“No, I wanna beat you and that whore you’re fucking! Now!” Drum shouted.

The enraged dragon charged at me, but with a quick spell he found himself kneeling, with his arms chained behind his back, and his ankles, and torso also magically chained to the ground. He tried to breathe fire, but even that ability was taken away, leaving him a bawling, shouting mess.

“What the hell is going on?” Drum said as a crowd of dragons entered the room. He looked around at the men, recognizing Fahne and Halberd, his male Cavalry Dragons, Jack, and Demongodol. He even threw a confused look at Brigade, and then noticed the one trait that they all shared.

“Why do you all have those weird black chains, and why are you all naked!?”

“Because of our amazing master, Binding!” Jack responded, holding his dick and beginning to stroke it. The other dragons joined in, pointing their cocks at Drum’s confused and slightly lustful face. Fang and I also joined in (granted I had to limp slightly), masturbating in full view of Drum, and the now open door.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“We’re gonna convert you, and then you’ll be happy just like the rest of us!” Fahne said with a warm, genuine smile. Merak then snapped his fingers, and the chained dragon’s armor disappeared, leaving him completely nude. Drum wordlessly looked down at his naked body in shock, then dipped his head from the shame. The young dragon wasn't as bulky as his dad, instead sporting a slimmer build that complimented his cock that still looked like it could do some damage to a dragon’s ass despite being half erect.

Drum’s face was full of despair, and a huge blush. I could tell that a small part of him enjoyed seeing a sea of thick, juicy cocks just waiting to unload on him, but of course he had to fight it. I personally enjoyed watching the teen squirm in discomfort, knowing that soon he’d be covered in dragon jizz!

“Hey, look at that big slut! He’s loving all this superior man meat!” Alliot remarked, wiggling his cock a bit to entice the teenager. 

“So you like this as well son? Trust me, I know this will be great!” Fang said.

“No!” Drum yelled back. “I don’t want this! I don’t want to have to take all of your cum!”

“Heh. Maybe we’d be doin’ this even without Master Binding!” Demongodol said. “You’re one hot cumrag!”

“Jack, fight it! You’re an honorable cop, you’d never do something like this!” Drum cried, looking up at the rugged, manly daddy cop he looked up to for so long.

“For my master I’d do anything! And besides, I’m nowhere near as honorable as you believe.” Jack said, wiggling his dick, letting a small dollop of cum land on Drum’s pecs. Drum looked down in shock as Jack continued.

“I’ve forced loads of criminals to suck my cock while I put them in jail.” Jack admitted. “I even fucked most of them, especially the ones desperate enough to take a cock to get out early!”

“Fahne, Halberd, you two trained me as a Thunder Knight!” Drum pleaded. “I know you two at least should have enough decency to avoid doing something this nasty!”

“We only kept up our clean appearance because of our code. And now, because of Binding I know about the joys of men, and gay sex!” Fahne said.

“Yeah. And now master Binding’s set us free! Now we can be as lewd and horny as we want!” Halberd added before kissing Fahne on the lips.

After that, Drum kept on trying to reason with the dragons, each of them being unaffected by the crying dragon’s speech.

“Merak! What about your code of chivalry?”

“I know, but now I no longer care. I’ve been having gay sex with dragons for years now, and want to have nasty, gay dragon sex for as long as I can!”

“Fuad, you’re so big and strong! Why aren’t you beating that fucker into the ground?”

“Because he beat my asshole so well! I love master Binding’s cock, and I’ll do anything for a dragon who can make my asshole quiver with such pleasure.”

“Mizaru, you always go on about being a true man! What kind of man lets some random guy convince him to cum all over a hot warrior dragon?!”

“Master has proven himself to be more of a man then I’ll ever be. I’d give up my blade if he told me to. Now shut up and accept your gift from master Binding!”

“Doble?”

“I acknowledge him as my master, more than Tenbu ever was. I’ll do whatever he asks me, and soon you will too!”

“Meglax?”

“Sorry Drum, but this is the master’s orders. Besides, I know you’ll love having all this hot, creamy nut all over ya’!”

“A…Alliot?”

“SHUT UP YOU WHELP! YOU’RE GOING ON AND ON ABOUT PRIDE AND HONOR WHEN YOU WERE JUST A SPOILED BRAT WITH A SILVER SPOON IN HIS MOUTH! I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY EVER SINCE MASTER BINDING CAME TO ME, AND I’M GONNA ENJOY IT!!!”

“Demongodol?”

“Hey, I love fucking, and I love cumming. I get to do both with Binding, and I’ve wanted to give you my seed ever since you turned legal!”

Drum had finally realized the futility of his begging, hung his head low, and started to cry even more. I used some magic to force him to lift his head and open his mouth nice and wide. He hated it now, but in a few minutes he’d be under my control, loving having sex day in and day out with whoever I made him fuck.

“Is everyone ready? On the count of three we’re all going to cum on Drum!” I said. “Get in front of him, and make sure you’re aiming at his face. Try to get some in his mouth too.”

“You’ll love it son!, now open wide” Fang said to Drum. “A nice hot batch of salty, tangy dragon cum just for you!”

The dragons all crowded around me, the heat of their bodies making me sweaty as I got ready to corrupt Drum forever. Our cocks were already close to bursting, and I wanted to let them have their sweet, sweet release.

“One…” We each put out hands on our own cocks and lined up, some aiming at his mouth. I aimed directly at his mouth so that my seed would be the first thing he tasted.

“Two…” Fang looked at me and shot me a quick wink in that confident, fatherly way that I loved. And then…

“THREE!”

All at once, semen flew out from seemingly everywhere, splattering Drum’s entire body. At first the spurts mostly landed on his face as expected, gooey semen dripping from his cheeks as larger loads pushed the cum around until almost his whole face was plastered. A good amount ended up going in his mouth, traveling right down his throat. Once that was over each dragon took their dick in their own hands, depositing semen wherever they saw fit. Demongodol aimed about five large blasts at Drum’s pointy hair, while Fuad and Meglax tag teamed and shot all over Drum’s abs. Fang and I managed to perfectly shoot on Drum’s nipples, while Jack made sure to cover Drum’s ass and taint. Brigade and Mizaru showered his back, and Alliot, being the rough little tyrant he always was, stomped in front of Drum and shoved his cock right into his mouth. Alliot wrecked the younger dragon's throat as he thrusted in Drum’s mouth, flooding it to the point where semen leaked out of Drum’s mouth. “Imma destroy your whore throat!” Alliot proclaimed as the other men cheered him on as he kept filling Drum up for about twenty seconds, with Drum still crying from both the humiliation and the rough mouth fucking. Once he was done, Alliot yanked his cock out from Drum’s mouth and blasted two shots right in Drum’s eyes. Fahne and Halberd also took turns in Drum’s mouth, ending by squeezing both of their girthy manhood’s into Drum’s mouth at the same time, forcing Drum’s cheeks to stretch comically as he took a double dose of knightly semen!

When we were all done, Drum was an absolute mess. His hair was stained in cum, and his entire body was covered in sperm, with almost every inch being white as semen. We stood and burned the image into our heads, knowing that this slutty sight would go down in history. Drum stared ahead blankly, his eyes pink and irritated. He looked sad, defeated, and miserable just as he should.

But there was one part left to do.

The Cavalry dragons in the room bowed their heads in concentration for a bit, and a ball of light appeared in front of Drum, and it slowly manifested into a shiny red orb with the kanji for Dragon in the middle. It dropped on the floor and rolled right to my feet where I picked it up and held it front of my penis.

“No…” Drum said hoarsely. “Please…no, don’t.”

“I will now transform Drum Bunker Dragon, the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord into his new, true, most worthy form!”

“I’m so sorry Gramps…” Drum said softly.

All of my slaves looked at me in admiration, eyes glossy with tears of joy.

“I now decree you, Drum, to be Drum Bunker Dragon, Fifth Omni  **Sex** Lord!”

I roared a truly devastatingly load roar and let an absolute torrent of cum out of my cock, some landed on Drum, but I rolled the orb around in my hand as I came buckets, until the entire jewel was completely covered. Not an ounce of color showed through the thick veil of cum, and I walked over and touched the ooze covered orb to Drum’s chest and dropped it. The orb then gave off a blinging glow, forcing everyone to cover their eyes to avoid being blinded. When the light disappeared we all looked down to see that the orb was now as white as semen, with the black colored kanji for sex in the middle. The Orb then absorbed itself back into Drum’s chest that sported nipples as hard as diamonds. We then looked at Drum, who was mostly staring at me with his cock now erect and leaking pre.

“I am the Fifth Omni Sex Lord, and I want to  **FUCK** !”

With a surge of strength Drum broke free of his chains and stood up, staring at us like a wolf looking down upon its prey. We were both intrigued and aroused by the sudden onset of Drum’s horniness, and also a tad scared of what he might do.

“Alliot, Fuad, Demongodol...get over here!” Drum shouted with a much deeper voice than normal. With slightly shaking legs the three walked over to the Fifth Omni Lord, anticipating what was to come. I saw that each of their holes were also tense, as if they knew that they were about to be wrecked. Once he was in range, Drum snatched Aliot by the wrist and threw him to floor.

“W-what are you going to do to me?” Alliot yelped. The fear in his eyes was clear to all, and it didn’t stop Drum from laying on top of him and shoving his cock right into Alliot’s tight manhole! Alliot screamed and cried as Drum pummeled his ass, using long, hard strokes to discipline his Cavalry fucktoy! The leftover cum from Drum’s bukkake ended up all over Alliot’s back, leaving it a smeared mess of semen that made it seem as if he was the one that took cum from thirteen men. Whenever Alliot got too loud with his whining Drum made a show of slapping him upside his head and getting even harder.

“Oh Drum, your cock is too big! It hurts so bad!” Alliot said with tears running down his face.

“Shut up you sniveling wimp! I own you, and I'm gonna treat your ass just as badly as you treated me!” Drum roared back, speeding up wildly. 

It was clear to everyone that Drum had utterly dominated Alliot, so Alliot decided to give in, getting to his knees and raising his ass in the air. That jiggly butt was getting an cruel beating, and we all cheered Drum on, heckling Alliot and smacking his face with our own cocks. 

“That’s my boy!” Fang cheered. “Show that little whore who his ass belongs to!” 

“Yeah!” Meglax added. “This why you should've never bad mouthed our sex lord you whore!”

“Go for it! Make that shorty a sub! I bet he always wanted it!” Doble cheered, and Drum got even harder with his fucking, forcing Alliot to cry out in pain like an injured bitch. 

“Oh, your gonna break me boy.” Alliot said, prompting Drum to slam his face into the ground.

“Don’t ever call me a ‘boy’ again, bitch!” Drum fired back. “I own you, I’m a man, and a man takes what he wants!” 

The rest of the crowd raised their fists in the air in agreement. We were all fired up and eagerly waiting for Alliot to get his orifice filled with Drum’s hot load. It didn’t take long for that to happen, as once Drum’s fucking hit a breakneck pace, with the sounds of Alliot’s ass being slapped by Drum’s muscular hips dominating the room, he ended up unloading inside of his bitch!

“Oh yeah, take my cum bitch! I’m gonna fill you all the way up!” Drum said, and he did, shooting so much semen that a puddle of cum leaking from Alliot’s asshole already started forming in full view of everyone. Alliot hung his head in defeat, hair covered in Drum’s leftover cum, and once Drum was done with his sex slave he pulled Alliot off his dick, and practically threw him away. Alliot was a injured, broken heap, getting in the fetal position to start recovering from the shock of such a brutal fucking.

Everyone looked down at Alliot, then at Drum whose cock was still just as hard. All of our cocks were erect as well, and it was obvious that we needed to unload some steam from the incredibly hot show we just got.

I reached for Fang and started kissing him, and soon Meglax came up and tapped my shoulder. I started making out with him too, then going back to Fang, swapping between their mouths. The sounds of the other horny dragons were also easily heard, and I looked back to see who was fucking who. Demongodol and Fuad were on their backs and making out  in front of Drum, getting fucked by him with fists clenched and faces full of sweat. 

“You wanted me to have your seed, how about you take all of MINE instead!” Drum said with a loud smack on Demongodol’s muscle ass! “And you always tell me to workout more, so pummeling your butt will be great exercise!” he said to Fuad with a smack to the older hunk’s face. Drum would shove himself in Demongodol and fuck him for a few minutes, then pull out and start fucking Fuad, swapping between the two muscle asses. Jack and Brigade had gone off on their own so that Jack could lay Brigade on the floor and mate with him missionary style. Mizaru was getting his ass rammed by Doble, and Merak let his cock choke Mizaru’s throat as he did so.

“Yeah daddy! I’ve been a bad boy!” Brigade admitted to his daddy Jack. Jack responded by giving Brigade’s well lubed butt some harder, harder strokes. “And I’m gonna fuck you until you obey your daddy!” Jack said. 

It was a full on orgy, and we loved it! 

I myself decided to start plowing Meglax’s wonderful bubble butt, throwing him a wickedly hard fuck, with Fang shoving himself into my butt as well. Getting fucked, and fucking another man at the same time challenged me to keep my cum inside of me, and the sweat ran down my body. I closed my eyes for a second, and the next thing I knew Meglax and Brigade were making out while getting fucked by me and Jack respectively. Without warning I pulled out of Meglax’s sloppy hole, slapping my cock against his tight pucker and watching the two twinks french each other. Mizaru, Doble and Merak also joined in; the beautiful knight Merak knelt down to suck me off, and Doble and Mizaru dragged Alliot towards the group as well and shoved both of their cocks inside his hole 

That’s right, Alliot was getting double penetrated, and he howled as he was violated by two cocks at once. The look in his eyes let me know that Drum’s violent pounding had broken him, and now Alliot acted as nothing more than an empty slut whose sole purpose was to take bigger, manlier cocks. For his credit Alliot did start fingering Fang’s hole, making more cum leak into my own ass. We were a horny pile of men, just fucking, having fun, and getting our rocks off. It should come as no surprise that we ended up cumming pretty quickly, like a wave of release washing over us and forcing cum out of all our cocks. In asses, on faces, on the floor, and maybe an “accidental” eye shot. We were all emptied out, but not a single cock was down.

“AARRGHHH!!”

We all turned to look at the roaring Drum Bunker Dragon, a massive warrior inseminating two thick men. He stuck his dick inside of Fuad who was making out with Demongodol, and after filling him to the point where his belly slightly bulged pulled out, spraying both holes before putting it in Demongodol. A sense of astonishment was uniting everyone as we looked on, watching two hunks getting stuffed full of the white liquid we all craved. Fuad and Demongodol were utterly destroyed and leaking cum, mumbling mindlessly about how full they were, leaving Drum with one dragon left to claim.

He conquered his enemy.

He destroyed his bigger rivals.

And now it was time for him and I to fuck.

A crowd of Thunder Knights joined in, with Fahne and Halberd leading the pack. As it turned out they had left to get the other Thunder Knights. Once they came in, the shorter dragons got into formation so that the taller knights could lightly fuck them and see the upcoming fuck! Even Demios decided to visit, softly pounding Dragoarcher with his ass-breakingly thick meat, leaving me with a crowd of men ready to view to the upcoming show.

I hoisted myself off of Fang’s hot wanker, and Drum and I walked to the bed. I jumped on the soft bed, got on my knees, hoisted my tail up, and let Drum force every inch of his humongous, destructive, THIRTEEN inch beast up my ass!

It was unlike anything that I ever had inside me, feeling like something more than just a penis. Before his corruption he was only a good six inches but now he was sporting the kind of dick that could utterly ruin lesser dragons. The way it seemed to stretch me farther than anyone ever did, and the veins so full and pumping blood that I felt each and every one. A head so bulbous and big that it made precum run from my inferior penis like a faucet. And oh how it pressed on my prostate so wonderfully! As much as it hurts to admit; his cock was absolutely perfect!

“Dad was right, your ass in incredible!” Drum yelled as he banged me doggy style. He made sure that each stroke made his cock come almost completely out, but not so far that the head came out. Then he’d ruch back in and knock the wind out of me, repeating it so rapidly and harshly that my ass quickly went numb from pain. In a way my body couldn’t handle it, and I came dangerously close to having my mind break. I had to force myself to stay sane as Drum savagely beat my hole, pushing me farther up the bed until my head was on the headboard. I quickly grabbed at the top of the headboard to keep myself upright as Drum continued to fuck me.

“Yeah, yeah! I need more!” Drum growled, forcing me to lay down with his strong hands. I was on my stomach getting my guts rearranged by this big-dicked, cocky teen.

“Come on son, you can do it! Blow your load in him!” Fang said, prompting all the others in the room to erupt in a cavalcade of noise. 

“Fuck on, Drum! Fuck on, Drum!” was the cry of the crowd of Thunder Knights, occasionally interrupted by sex grunts. 

“Give our master the fucking of his life!” Jack commanded.

Drum heard their pleas, and in a flash I was flipped onto my back while keeping his dick inside me, and getting fucked missionary! I looked up into Drum’s crazed eyes, feeling the saliva drip from his mouth. He was now a wild sex beast willing to plow anything he pleased. I had created this monster, and now it was time to see what it could truly do.

“Cum in me Drum! Fill me with your load!!” I urged, and Drum complied. He was still mine to own, and I wanted to give him the hardest, roughest, ass-breaking fuck he could give.

“Shut up you fucker!” Drum said, shoving his tongue in my mouth and kissing me. His fast, brutal fucking absolutely had my hole screaming in sweet pain. I grit my teeth and took every inch, without thinking for a second that I’d end up breaking. I loved Drum’s sex, and he had me cumming without any trouble.

“Oh yes! You’re my best slave!” I shouted as hot cum shot out of my cock and onto my body. Huge spurts landed on me without delay, covering me in white man-cream in seconds. But that was nothing compared to Drum’s load.

As I came my hole tightened up around Drum’s penis, giving him enough stimulation to send him over the edge. Rather than saying anything Drum just roared like an animal as he unloaded in me. He filled me in seconds and in no time at all I had cum shooting out of the gaps between my hole and his cock.

And he kept going.

My hole was leaking cum like a river, and he bathed me in tasty, salty semen. When he was done he stood on the bed over me, like a conqueror looking down at a bitch he found and plowed.

“Drum, I now know, you truly are a sex lord! You’ve passed the test!” I said.

On wobbly legs I got up and put one hand on Drum’s head. After that he became enveloped in hazy light, blinding everyone yet again. When we looked back we saw that his transformation was fully complete!

He sported a new red headband with two horns, completing the five that were supposed to be on his head. His scales turned from orange to grey, making his newer, thicker muscles stand out. His arms and legs were now bulkier than his father’s, and his new 8-pack abs shone like metal. His cock was also gray with a crimson red head that was leaking cum. 

He was now a true sex lord.

“Everyone, get your cocks in hand and encircle the bed.” I commanded, and soon I was trapped in a circle of cocks. They were all ready to burst, and I laid back down on the bed, eager to complete the ceremony by having the cum of everyone on me. Some of the guys groped Drum’s ass and cock openly, with Drum smiling down at them. His father even kissed him for a good minute before saying “I love you, son.” Drum knew what this meant, and he replied with a statement that shocked me and Fang.

‘Thanks Dad! I’ll make you feel better than mom ever did!” 

I took one final look at the circle of men, taking in the sheer scope of what my sex had accomplished, and then closed my eyes.

“Everyone, cum on me!”

 


	13. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dominating Drum, the entire clan changes into a carnal paradise! And to commemorate the change, Fang Slade gives control over to Drum in a steamy ceremony, in front of all the dragons in the clan!

In the wake of Drum becoming the Fifth Omni Sex Lord the entire village was overtaken by a sense of joy and celebration that was absolutely infectious. Naturally we celebrated with lots and lots of gay sex, at all hours of the day, and wherever we could have it; in the training halls, out on the lawns, even in front of the elders as they ordered to have a “show” in addition to their meetings.

One of the nights after his transformation Drum stormed into the Drum Bunker training hall and fucked all of the warriors in attendance. The loud moans of the worn out bottoms woke me from my nap, both irritating me and making my cock get even harder than usual. Wandering down the stairs with groggy steps, feeling my thick cock bouncing around uncovered, I watched all the hungry eyes staring at my cock. When I got into the Grand Hall I walked into the sight of men laid out all over the floor, cum leaking out of their mouths and asses.

“Binding, come help me finish off these sluts.” Drum roared at me when he met my gaze. He was drilling an especially beefy Drum Bunker warrior with crimson red skin and hair, and about five other Drum Bunker’s were standing around, waiting obediently and watching their friend get his ass destroyed. The crimson colored dragon was screaming in high pitched squeals of joy that almost drowned out the smack of Drum’s nuts hitting his own.

“More, my lord!” said the plump-assed whore. “Please, I need more of your perfect cock!”

I walked over to where Drum was fucking his new toy and snatched one of the other dragons from the group and threw him to the ground. This one had bright blue hair that stuck out against his rust colored scales. I laid down on top of him and shoved myself all the way into his loose asshole without delay, getting started delivering fast thrusts to the dragon’s ass.

“How good is Binding’s cock, slut?” Drum said to the guy I was fucking, pulling back his own whore’s hair and fucking him even rougher.

“It’s amazing, as always!” said the man beneath me. His bubble butt cushioned the blows I dealt to his asshole and made sure that my hips made loud smacks every time they came into contact with his butt.

For about a half hour Drum and I went through the entire group of dragons, breeding them, feeding them our loads, and leaving their holes worse than we found them. For the last muscle brown hair, hunk we fucked, we decided to stuff both our cocks inside of him, enjoying the howls of pain that came from the writhing slut. I laid on the ground, with the slut facing me, while Drum got onto his back and shoved his cock in along with mine. Drum reached to his chest and pulled roughly on his nipples while I shoved my cock into his ass from below, and it was only a matter of time before he was finally full of manly seed.

“Hold our superior cum in and get to your knees, now!” Drum ordered, and the slave did as he was told. Displaying a round, smooth butt with noticeable bruising from the many, many times he was fucked, he wagged his tail desperate to let out Drum and my cum. Drum slapped his ass, and white semen gushed out of his hole, onto the marble floor. Drum and I watched the lewd display with pride before walking out. We pumped every dragon in the room, sluts and guards alike, and dumped them onto the floor where weaker dragons belong!

We walked through the halls with our cocks out and proud, just like almost every other dragon nowadays, occasionally wiggling them at the greedy bottoms that passed by. We loved the attention, and Drum loved that so many of his former peers were now itching to get their asses annihilated by his dick. By the time we got to Fang’s sex room we were both leaking pre onto the floor, which Fang took notice of immediately.

“Well, well! What’s got my favorite dad and son duo so pent up?” He said in his gruff voice as we walked in. Drum and I walked right up to him and let the big DILF snatch us up in each of his arms. He gave me a kiss on the lips, and then made out with his son. The DILF was lodging his tongue deep into his offspring’s mouth, with Drum tugging at his father’s huge member without caring at all that I was watching, or that anyone could pass by and see him through the open door.

It should come as no surprise that after Drum ascended into Sex Lord status incest became completely accepted among the clan. Who better to teach a newly legal dragon how too fuck than his own father, especially since all the dads sported huge cocks loaded with cum. “But what about the mothers?” you might be asking, and I had a solution for that as well. All of the men fucked their wives when I first got to dragon world, spreading my corruption around, and allowing me to convince all the females to stay in their own village where they could do what they wanted. If we needed more children then the men could knock up a female every once in a while (with a cock in their ass while they came, of course because sex with a female is disgusting!), with male babies joining my village, and female babies joining the other. I knew from some eavesdropping that Fang and Drum were both thinking of feeding Drum’s future son some man milk once he was of age, and even I found the scenario incredibly hot!

The fathers particularly liked to swap their sons as a way of getting them acquainted to sex with other men, and I personally watched many of these kinky exchanges go down. Huge men drooling at little twinks, picking them out and giving their son to the father of the soon-to-be fucked teen. The dads were often much rougher with the sons they claimed, even going so far as to bang them for hours on end. When Drum and Fang first got together after the Sex Lord transformation Drum sucked his father whenever he wanted for a whole day. And the next day, without any prodding from me, almost every other dragon was either getting sucked or sucking some dick for hours on end no one caring who’s cock was whose.

Sucking cock was also what Drum was doing in the room with Fang and I, licking both of our meaty fucksticks with delight. He kneeled before Fang and I, licking up the pre-cum from both of our cocks with a smile.

“I owe my existence to these two cocks.” Drum praised.

“This cock gave me life.” Drum stated, getting his face deep into Fang’s gray pubic hair and taking a whiff of his father’s scent before deepthroating the very penis that made him. Fang grabbed onto my shoulder to keep himself standing, the sensations of Drum’s blowjob sending him into an unmistakable bliss. After a minute of hearing my daddy moaning in pleasure and Drum working his throat around his father’s cock, he let his father’s large babymaker free with a bit of a choke. Eyes glazed over in lust, Drum gently grabbed hold of my own girthy black member and started to stroke it.

“And this cock showed me my way in life.” Drum whispered before taking every last inch of my dick inside of his mouth! His cocksucking skills were heavenly, deepthroating me right out of the gate and even licking my balls with the tip of his tongue while doing so! Drawing circles on my testicles with his warm tongue, and massaging my man meat with his throat, he was truly a sex lord, skilled in everything involving sex.

A moan escaped my lips, and Fang turned to look at me, shooting me his signature wink. “My son’s even better than Merak!” Fang proudly claimed, and I nodded in approval.

After getting me close to busting a nut in his throat, Drum released my cock, and looked up at Fang lovingly.

“Will you give me your ass at the ceremony tonight, Dad?” Drum said to Fang. He had been fucked by me and Fang, but Drum had never fucked his father, and he looked incredibly eager to do so.

“Oh, hell yes! And it’ll be a glorious fuck!” Fang replied.

* * *

 

The Ceremony of Manly Transfer was a Dragon World tradition dating back to the ancient leaders of the clans. The dragons of the village would all pack into the colosseum, watching as the current clan leader transferred power to their son. In the past this would be done with a wrestling match, but Fang had a different idea on how to give up his power to his son.

I myself sat on a special chair at the base of the colosseum, not only giving me a close-up view of the action, but also allowing me to see the huge crowd of dragons gathered around. Even though I wasn’t allowed to take part in the ceremony, I still made sure to keep my cock satisfied. Alliot was on his knees in front of me, licking my cock appreciatively, holding the girthy shaft in his hand while he licked my head like a lollipop. It was clear that Alliot would never be the same after having Drum’s cock forced inside of him.  He still lusted after bigger, manlier dragons, but when Fang or Drum was near he turned into a feeble, submissive bitch.

“Why don’t you just become the clan leader, master?” Alliot asked before returning to his position, shoving my cock down his throat.

I ruffled the cocksuckers hair before giving him my answer. “I could, but I just want to fuck dragons all day, and being busy managing the clan would take away from that!” I humped into Alliot’s warm throat for emphasis, chuckling at the sounds of Alliot choking from the sudden intrusion.

“Besides, they have the natural instinct for protecting the clan, so Drum will be perfect for the job. Just like you’re perfect for submitting to bigger, manlier dragons with bigger cocks.”

It seemed to make perfect sense to Alliot who kept on sucking my dick, just firmly enough to keep me satisfied without sending me over the edge. The other slave dragons were also in attendance, giving up their mouths and asses to whoever wanted them. Fuad was pumping his girthy dick into a young looking dragon near the middle of the stands, while Mizaru was both watching for intruders, and getting fucked by a burly, angry guard. Not that they needed to worry about intruders, since anyone who tried to interrupt would be fucked into submission on the spot whether they liked it or not! Merak was jerking off two older men with both hands, and next to him was Meglax, French kissing with an older dragon with a band of gold on his tail. Doble was staring lustfully at Fang while getting humped by a dad, with his son looking on eagerly. 

Speaking of Fang, he and Drum walked over to the center of the colosseum with markings on their chests made in paint that I came in, and the crowd erupted into a deafening series of excited cheering.  Fang’s paint seemed to be a mix of fire and chains, made from black paint, that came from his nipple clamps, around his firm red pecs and down his abs and body to swirl just under his tail.  Fang’s tail was raised today, showing everyone the lewd scene of his muscled ass with paint pointing towards his taint.  Drum’s paint was white by comparison, starting from a circle form the center of this chest, and like his father’s traveling down his grey massive chest and abs, and even up his legs, to focus on his half hard dick.

“To all the men here today, I thank you!” Fang began, looking at all the naked male dragons watching him and his son.

“I give up my power today, but I will always be here to serve my clan! Building, fighting, and more importantly, fucking, I will be here to support you all, and my son in it all! So now, I present to you, the new clan leader; Fifth Omni Sex Lord, Drum!”

The cheering got even louder, Fang and Drum’s cocks getting as hard as they possibly could. The huge members looked delicious, plump, red heads supported by thick, veiny shafts. Drum’s cock was noticeably larger, longer, and leaking more pre, and I wondered how Fang would take it all in his DILF hole.

Fang got to his knees, hiked his tail over his back, and silence fell over the crowd. Drum kneeled down to get his cock lined up with his father’s hole, and we all waited for the moment where Drum would pop his father’s cherry. One of the new rules of the ceremony was that the father had to take his son’s cock with as little lube as possible, so Drum simply spit into his hand, slathered his head in it, and pressed it against his father’s asshole.

And then, it happened.

“OH MY GOSH! SON!”

Fang had finally been penetrated, and he was already struggling. Only the head had slipped in, but it was clear that getting fucked by all 13 inches would be a massive challenge. The crowd was on their feet, celebrating and egging Drum to fuck his father’s brains out. Drum smiled and pushed onward, ignoring his father’s screams until he was balls deep inside of the man who made him.

“Yeah Father, I’m in charge now!” Drum huffed as he started to plow his dad. “Now shut up and take it like a man!”

“Yes, sir!” Fang said back. Drum grabbed onto Fang’s hips and gave him merciless beating, whipping his hips back and forth, stretching his father’s ass and making the man whimper under him. Fang was crying out, his butt straining to keep from breaking under the unholy girth and length. Drum was humping him hard and fast, but Fang stayed and took it.

“Fuck him harder, man!” Said one of the dragons in the crowd who was fucking what looked like his own brother while watching Fang get annihilated.

“Yeah, make him cry! Make him wish he was never born!”

“Destroy his ass, Drum!”

The dragon’s words gave Drum the encouragement he wanted, so he gave the crowd what they asked for. He grabbed his father and in one swift move Drum was on his back, lifting his father up and down on his cock like a sex toy. The new angle seemed to allow Drum to go even deeper, as evidence by his dad’s high-pitched shrieks of pain. Pre leaked from Fang’s cock, all over his abs, and his son’s face.

“Ah, my son, the cock that I helped birth! I can’t take it!” Fang whimpered.

“You will, and I’ll put every last inch of my seed in you!” Drum roared back, slamming his father down balls deep on his dick. Fang screamed like his was getting killed, and I supposed that in a way he was. His former position as a man had been annihilated, replaced with the knowledge that he was now his son’s property. Drum kept Fang’s hole a few inches from his nuts and started thrusting up into his father’s insides. The thrusts were rapid, and Drum’s own balls bashed against his father’s smaller ones, making it even more painful for Fang.

“Everyone, get your hands on your cocks and get ready to blow your loads with me!” Drum commanded, and soon every dragon in attendance was quickly jerking off, even Alliot who was licking my cockhead while I tugged at my shaft. Fang was also jerking his cock, enjoying being commanded by his stud of a son. “I love you son!” he shouted. “You and your massive fuckstick!”

Drum’s face scrunched up in the orgasm that would soon overtake him, forcing his penis to ram into his father even faster. Fang was still screaming wildly, but his eyes were glazed over in defeat. It was done, and he knew it. His own son had dominated him, and he loved it!.

“I’m cumming! Take my seed father, take it all!” Drum screamed, and his cock pulsed with every spurt of hot semen. Fang took it all with his head hung low, and the other dragons were all cumming as well, on each other, on themselves, and even in others mouths. Alliot blew his own load, and I sprayed a healthy dose of sticky cum onto his face.

When we were all done we looked back to the father-son duo. Fang was now laying on his back, his belly full from cum, and his asshole tightened and waiting to release the semen inside. “And now, as the leader of the Drum Bunker Clan, I command you to perform your first act of submission.” Drum said loudly to his father. He was on his feet, looking at his father with his cock still hard and dripping cum

“Yes, my son, my lord.” Fang answered.

“Now, let us all see what a cum taking whore you are! Let my load out, for us all to see!”

And he did exactly as told, laying down and letting the huge torrent of cum gush out until a puddle of cum lay beneath his raw, battered ass. The crowd was cheering, and many teens ran to the puddle to get a taste of their new leader. It was dirty, beautiful, and it marked the start of a new era for Dragon World; the era of Drum, and the era of free gay dragon sex!

 


	14. Jack the Thug Fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Brigade come down to Dragon World as a couple, and Jack tells Binding how they came to be, a tale of Jack saving Brigade from two violent dragons with a combination of strength, determination, and his thick member!

After the Passing of Power ceremony, Fang’s ass was in pretty bad shape. Not literally of course; it was still as round and jiggly as ever, still seeming so fuckable! However, his son’s pounding left some serious bruises on the two globes, black and blue marks all over serving as reminders of Drum’s true sexual power. The DILF was bedridden, having to lay down all day as his sore butt healed, leaving him with nothing to do.

Well, nothing aside from lots of gay sex.

I had the idea of having the slave dragons act as Fang’s servants, serving, and servicing him whenever he needed. They got him food, sucked his cock, brought him scrolls to read, fucked each other in front of him, and bounced on his erect dick at his command. On the first day he had stuck his manhood inside the asses of every male slave dragon, even Fuad who had to be careful not to crush Fang under his meaty glutes.

After a week of servicing I decided to check back in on my daddy, but to my surprise I didn’t see the slave dragons. In their place were Jack and Brigade, both in the room, using Fang to sate their urge for cock. Brigade, that golden toned twink, was already leaking cum from his round bubble butt, and his partner Jack was riding Fang’s thick member, moaning and leaking pre from his own engorged piece of man meat. The two dragon hunks were on full display, both of them showing off their muscular DILF bodies. Fang's scared pecs and thick thighs complimented his 12 inch cock, and Jack’s hips and thighs, toned from years of police work, kept the cyborg bouncing greedily on Fang’s cock. They fucked for a few minutes, getting lost in lust before they finally both came with a series of mighty grunts and roars.

“Oh yeah, take all my daddy cum up your hole!” Fang said as he came inside of the cop.

“I-I’m cumming Fang! Brigade, you know what to do!”

“Yes Daddy!” Brigade said, jumping up out of his seat, excited for the upcoming climax.

Once Fang was done filling up Jack with a healthy dose of dad sperm, and Jack was done covering Fang's abs in his own cum, Brigade dashed towards the two. As the small officer licked up cum from his commander’s opened asshole, I walked over to get a close up look at Fang’s handy work.

“Well, well! Looks like Fang’s got tired of the same asses everyday!” I remarked, and Fang gave a feeble thumbs up before dozing off. Brigade was enjoying cleaning his commander, and I decided to ask him the question that was on my mind for so long.

“How the hell did you score such a hot little hoe like Brigade?”

“Well, it was a pretty rocky start.” Jack admitted. “If you want I can tell you the whole story.” He said as he kept moaning from Brigade’s rimjob.

I reached down to start stroking myself and gave an eager head nod. “Tell me everything, and don’t leave out any details!”

* * *

 

After the conversion of Drum, Brigade and I decided to head back to Buddy Police headquarters and catch up on work. Tasuku was on vacation, along with all the other Buddy Police Youth, so Brigade and I were able to sneak off to Dragon World without worrying anyone. The other monsters were responsible and took care of things while we were away, so I only had one thing to deal with.

The Twin Terror Rapists.

They were a duo of sibling Duel Dragons, Foonbaltes and Kibaltes, who were known for their savage sex crimes back in Danger World. The two brutes raped countless innocent dragons over the course of an entire year, often leaving their victims holes bloody and battered. They loved to break their victims’ bones and took delight in third pained pleas for mercy. Only males were the victims of their heinous actions, and we Buddy Police had a hard time capturing the brutes, but eventually we were able to cuff the low lives. Now they were down in the basement holding cells awaiting a trial that they’d surely lose.

“I can take care of the two losers downstairs.” Brigade said cockily. I knew that the cutie wanted to prove himself, but part of me was hesitant to let him go down all alone with those two criminals, especially since he was naked save for the black chain on his thigh.

Ever since Binding’s awakening, Brigade was always naked when the human officers weren’t around. Eager to either suck my cock or use his ass to milk the cum out of my cock. He would even go down to the cells and let his ass be of use to the prisoners, but I often had to warn the criminals about breaking my slut. A warning was usually enough to keep them from getting violent, but without me there I didn’t know what would happen.

“Bab- I mean, Brigade, you’re so small, what if they try something.” I whispered back.

“I’m not a weak little bitch, daddy. I can take care of myself.” He replied.

I had to talk to him about this “daddy” thing to. He called me that during sex, and it was especially hot when we would go down to the cells and use some of the prisoners for our escapades. From Jamador Dragon’s long dick, to Death Gaze’s moist asshole, we had our fun with the lawbreaking monsters, especially the older, more experienced ones like Magnagran who loved to ride me. I called him my son, making the illegal sex we had with the prisoners even hotter, but having an actual daddy-son relationship seemed a bit much for me. Nevertheless, I had to make a decision, and I decided to go against my better judgement.

“Fine, but please, be careful kid.”  I replied hesitantly.

I handed Brigade the keys, and he dashed down the stairs with a blush on his face, eager to please his daddy. It was a simple enough mission, just to check on the prisoners and make sure that no one was trying to escape. I decided to let the nagging sense of dread go to the back of my mind and relieve myself with a quick jerk-off section in the bathroom. I visualized Brigade moaning, begging me to fuck him, while I slapped his perky golden ass.  After I blew my load on the bathroom mirror (it’s Buddy Police monster tradition.) I walked back to my desk, expecting to see Brigade’s hot body on my desk, ass pointed at his superior, and the other officers glaring at me in jealousy, as always. With an ass like that waiting for my cock, any dragon would be jealous.

But he wasn’t there.

I silently cursed myself and grabbed my spare set of keys, running down to the cells, praying that Brigade was safe and unhurt. But what I saw was the exact opposite.

Brigade, beaten bloody and limp, was being penetrated by Foonbaltes, the huge red dragon that made up one of the pair. He was an ugly dragon, muscular but with a huge belly, and he had Brigade laid on his stomach and was railing into him viciously. The massive dragon had a sick smile spread on his scared face, and his brother was looking on with a smile of his own.

"This little cop really thought he could cuff us for "rape"? Aww please, we jus' like to play rough is all!" Kibaltes boasted. The blue dragon, with huge arms and skinny legs, was using his claws to dig into Brigade’s body, drawing blood from the poor kid.

"Well now ya' know what "rape" really is, don't ya'?" Foonbaltes said to the near unconscious Brigade, who barely uttered a whimper as his hole was viciously bashed and bloody from his cock.  When I heard that sound, all I saw was red.

"And since you seem to have no problems fucking poor innocent dragons against their will, I'll have no problems taking you low lives down in a sex fight!" I roared, lunging at Foonbaltes and quickly snatching Brigade of off the criminal's cock.

"Don't worry Brigade, your daddy's here to save you, and I'll teach these goons a lesson!" I said, setting him down gently in the corner before glaring angrily at the duo.

"Bring it on ya green-scaled fucker!" Kibaltes teased. "We can take whatever you dish out!" He charged at me, and the two of us wrestled on the ground a bit, with me winning and eventually flipping Kibaltes on to his stomach. Restraining the thug, I pushed my cock into Kibaltes without mercy and Kibaltes gave a yelp of pain.

"Aw fuck you have a big cock!" Kibaltes cried as I started to forcefully push my big 10-inch beer can cock in further.

"How does it feel to be the victim of the very thing you've done to so many other dragons?" I said with a sharp, painful slap to the criminal dragon's head. 

"Well you're gonna find out soon too!" A cocky sounding voice yelled from behind.

Foonbaltes took advantage of my distracted state and put his own cock up my tight daddy hole. I was temporarily stunned and stopped for a bit. Foonbaltes smiled, thinking he had conquered me, but soon after I started to fuck Kibaltes again with renewed vigor, throwing my ass back on Foonbaltes’ dick, and he was shocked that he couldn’t escape from the grip of my ass.

"It'll take more than that to stop me." I shouted, winking back at Foonbaltes and tightening my ass. "Now I'll deal with you later, and your welcome to stay and watch me deal with your brother!" I said, and I grabbed Kibaltes by the throat and fucked him even harder doggy style, loving the sensation of his tight, unprepared asshole on my dick. I had both the men moaning from my skills, and Foonbaltes was twitching inside me. He was close, and I wanted him to fill me up quickly, so I could devote all my time to revenge raping his sibling.

“F-fuck, the cop’s butt’s so fuckin’ good.” Foonbaltes said as he flooded me with hot sperm. I clenched my hole, then let him go, and he fell back in exhaustion. Now I could give his brother the merciless fuck he deserved! I snatched Kibaltes of off my own man meat and threw the thug against the wall. He hit the brick with a thud, and I rushed behind him and put my cock right back into his loosened hole doggy style. He howled in pain as I assaulted him, crying as I ripped away his masculinity with each shove.

“Yeah, it's our job to take advantage of stupid criminal like you!” I shouted, giving him a swift punch to his face and fucking him, driven by hate. I saw the tears flowing down his face, but he didn’t know that the sight of lowly criminals crying from big cocks was one of my kinks! His crying mad me even harder, and soon he was begging me to stop.

“P-please. I’m sorry. Just stop, I don’t want to do this!” Kibaltes begged. I reached to the back of his head and forced him to look me in the eyes. His eyes were big and wet with tears, so I spit in his ugly face and smashed his head back against the wall as I kept plowing him, the criminal screaming in pain.

“Yeah, you’re my bitch now! Take it all you slut!” I yelled as I came inside of him, filling him with my sperm, insuring that he’d always have my superior cum in him, and the knowledge that I owned his ass.

I let him fall to the ground and walked over to his brother who was laid out on his side. My cock was still hard, so I lifted his red legs up, crouched down, and shoved my entire cock inside of him missionary! The big fucker howled from the intrusion, and tried to get up, and failed. The pain of my cock screwing him was too much, so he simply stayed and took me, and I bit down on his shoulder, drawing blood and leaving my mark on him

“How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine you rapist piece of shit?!” I spoke harshly.

“Oh God, man. Please, lemme go. I just wanna go!” The rapist whimpered.

“Oh, I wonder how many other dragons asked for you two to stop and you kept on fucking! You’re gonna stay and take my cock!” I shot back.

I ignored all of his pleas, just like he ignored the pleas of all the poor boys he pounded. I got even faster, enjoying the sounds of my nuts slapping against his ruined hole. I was pounding him so savagely that I saw a small sliver of blood start to run from his hole, but I kept going. I was going to batter his hole, and it was what he deserved. “Yeah, take this cum, bitch!” I yelled, depositing my seed inside of his hole as well. I yanked my cock out, looking at his bruised ass and horribly ruined hole with glee. Cum dripped from his ass, stained pink by his blood.

“D-daddy?” Brigade croaked. I went over and cradled him in my arms, taking in his body, his face.

“Are you okay, son?” I asked gently.

“Yeah, now that you’re here. I’m sorry I failed, commander.”   _ Commander?  _ The little guy must really be disappointed in himself.

“You didn’t fail. I love you son!” Brigade’s face morphed from disappointment to pure joy at my last word!

“And I love you daddy. I’m yours to own and use daddy.”  He spoke with pure joy

“Yeah, and I promise to keep protecting you, always.” I couldn’t help but smile as I said those words.

In the days after the incident, Brigade’s body healed, and we were still having sex regularly. It was better now, with a twinge of love while still being the same nasty, rough gay sex we loved. The other dragons congratulated us, making sure to keep our relationship secret from the uptight Count Dawn. In celebration of his recovery, and the sibling dragons being found guilty and sentenced to life in prison, we put in a request for a special gift that we could both enjoy!

We used it regularly, along with the other monsters, but we kept It a secret from the humans. They thought that the prisoners were kept in the regular monster prison that was maintained by us police monsters, but in reality, they were in a separate bunker that was perfect for use as a secret cumdump! Usually reserved for the most dangerous criminals, it was morphed into a place where those criminals were used as cumdumps for the officers. The sibling dragons were forced to act as cumdumps whenever we needed them, and they were kept clean for use by the other prisoners who, in exchange for their service were given extra food, and cumdump usage.

Brigade and I headed to the bunker one afternoon, the two dragons bent over a table, gagged and cuffed. They couldn’t move, and they were at our mercy.

“I’ll take Kibaltes, daddy!” Brigade said, marching over and shoving his cock into the criminal’s pre-lubed blue ass. Usually his cock was small, but Merak put a spell on him that made his cock much bigger when he needed it. Now Kibaltes was getting his guts mashed by 9 inches of cock, and he moaned in pain as Brigade fucked him roughly, and I went to Kibaltes and fucked him as well. We were both plowing into the criminals, loving the velvety asses that were filled with the semen of countless other officers. They submitted and let us use them, and we wouldn’t have it any other way. Their butts were bruised and well fucked, and me and my son were going to give them hell!

* * *

 

“Well, that was one hell of a story!” I said to Jack. I was reaching my climax, driven by the sexy story.

“How about you let us taste some of that cum!” Brigade suggested with his cum covered face poking from behind his daddy, and I agreed.

“Get to your knees, both of you!” I commanded, and they both obeyed, kneeling and getting up and close with my penis. I jerked off to their story, and their faces as they looked so hungry for cum. I wanted to give it to them, and I gave it to them in droves!

“Oh fuck! I’m cumming! Arrrgh!”

Semen spurted all over their faces, and they were both soon covered in white, hot semen. I loved the look of my sperm on them, and they loved it too, making out with each other with cum on their faces. This is what I loved about gay dragon sex; it brought men close together and made everyone able to satisfy any of their urges. Oh, and it led to love too!

 


	15. The Slut Showcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Binding comes up with the idea to celebrate Dragon World's newly horned-up society with a showcase of the most sexually skilled dragons in the land, and after convincing the elders of Dragon World to go with the idea, the showcase goes off without a hitch, and with a whole lot of gay dragon antics!

“A celebration sex showcase!?”

“Yeah, and it’s going to be amazing!”

I was sitting in one of the meeting halls with most of the other elders of Dragon World, all of us sitting in grand, cushioned chairs. We were naked of course, all our bodies on display for each other. Damscoles’ amazingly huge pecs, the Pile Bunker chief’s muscular biceps, Fang’s lovely long hair, and even more chiefs showing off! It had been a month since I changed Dragon World for the better, and I wanted to have a grand slut showcase to celebrate my achievement! 

In that month I had met with the other clan chiefs and corrupted them into sex-loving daddies, especially the Crimson Battlers who were naturally itching for rough, violent fucking all day long! Even some of the Purgatory Knights got a taste of the pleasures of man-on-man sex, taking breaks from conquering Darkness Dragon World to bang each other. The Holy Sword clan, who was usually against the “impure” act of gay sex came to love the taste of cum in their mouths. They were about to seal me away, but my magic unsealed their lust, forcing them to give in and appreciate my wonderful mouth and ass.

Yamigedo was also defeated, with a new Brave Lord taking Drum’s place in the battle. Now that Yamigedo was dealt with, Drum was free from his duties, but still bound by my magic. As such, he said good-bye to his buddy, and now lives in Dragon World, fucking non-stop while leading his clan. And speaking of clans...

“Picture it!” I began, leaning back so my abs and cock were visible to all. “We have two categories, the sluts and the hunks. The sluts show off how useful they can be to other men; sucking cock, getting fingered, being useful bottoms!”

The other leaders were clearly interested. Many of them had erect cocks leaking pre, and Fang especially was getting pretty hot, flicking his nipples. A few were stroking their cocks, and a few bounced in their seats, obviously being filed by their personal dildoes. I decided to keep going while they were horny and waiting.

“And we’ll have the hunks using the sluts, both to get off, and to see who can fuck the best. A test of true masculinity!”

“Maybe we can have a competition to see who can blow the biggest load?” suggested Greatest General, the first chieftain of the Crimson Battlers. He was a large, stocky red dragon with rough scales that only made him look hotter! He had fantastic thighs, strong and thick with muscles. And his huge hands were a perfect fit around his thick cock as well.

“Oh! And maybe we can even have a special competition between the different Armordragon sects! A Crimson on Thunder Knights showdown!” said the second chieftain, Burning Fore. Flaming orange hair framed his chiseled face with eyes bright with energy. Large arms and cut abs obtained from years of wrestling (some kinky, some not) added to his manly demeanor. I remembered getting fucked by the two giants, and those giant, meaty dicks they had.

“If you want a true showdown, then you two can take me on right now!” shouted Fahne, who was also in attendance, and naked of course with his golden and red cock standing proudly at attention. “I don’t mind having an audience watching me fuck two big hunks like yourselves.”

“Well, if you wanna go right now…” General walked over to Fahne who was still sitting in his chair, knelt slightly and started to make out with the knightly man below him. We were all watching the ensuing action with our cocks in our hands, jerking them as Fore joined in, reaching down to tug at Fahne’s nipples.

Impromptu gay sex was nothing new to us at this point, and it could break out for any reason during a meeting. Two chiefs not agreeing with each other led to some sex to settle the argument. An especially good meeting ended in a series of blowjobs. Even award ceremonies often involved chiefs fucking the recipients, regardless of age. Fucking fresh twinks was a particular hobby of many of the chiefs, and sometimes we’d have a lucky teen come in and get gangbanged at the end as a sort of present for everyone; especially for the coming of age ceremonies, where a lucky teen would either fuck a chief or get fucked by one in front of a willing crowd of men. But I wanted to keep some of the anticipation going, so I had to keep the sex somewhat limited.

“Everyone, you can watch, but try and save your cum for the actual event.” I warned everyone. “Except for Fahne and the chieftains; you two are gonna give us a show right here and now!”

The three men nodded, and we all sat to watch the upcoming sex session, between the three DILFs. The table was strong enough to support about 10 full grown dragons fucking and having an orgy (speaking from personal experience), so having three guys fucking on it was no problem. At first the three stood on the table and waved their cocks around, arousing shouts of approval from all of us. Then Fahne pushed the two chieftains to their knees, and Fore dove for the cock before him, deepthroating the whole thing without choking at all! General massaged Fahne’s balls with his tounge, gently licking them and enjoying the taste, then popping one of the round hairy nuts in his mouth. Fahne moaned in pleasure, pushing both their heads onto his crotch.

“I though two giants like you would be more dominant, but so far you’re a couple of bitches!” Fahne taunted, and Fore gave a quick shove, knocking Fahne onto his back. They went right back to giving oral pleasure to Fahne, so much so that Fahne tried to shove them off. General was able to keep him down with only one hand, dominating the smaller dragon with ease.

“Ah, guys! I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop! Guys!”  Fahne spoke though rasping moans.

They didn’t listen. They kept sucking and playing with his balls until Fahne’s cock bursted, sending cum shooting right into Fore’s willing mouth. Fore closed his eyes and enjoyed the cream entering his mouth, and then let go so that General could slurp up some semen of his own. Once the two huge man had their fill of Fahne’s baby batter they lifted his legs up, gazing at his tight, pink hole.

“I’m taking him first!” General said, plunging his hard cock all the way into Fahne’s ass. Fahne screamed in pain, and he squeezed his anus around the massive penis invading him. General wasted no time laying into the smaller knight, giving his hole a brutal beating with rough shoves that mashed against Fahne’s prostate. He was slow, but his well-trained hips and strong legs let him have an incredible power to his thrusts. Fahne was struggling to keep up!

“Keep it up Fahne!” Pile Bunker encouraged. “I know you can take a cock that big!”

“Ah. I don’t know! He’s goddamn HUGE!!!!” Fahne weakly replied.

Fore decided to give the rest of us a show while his comrade, jerking his cock to all of us, with his cockslit leaking pre, and ready to burst.

“Before I fuck Fahne, I plan on giving one of you some nut! Who wants it!?” Fore asked, and we all went crazy, reaching towards him to lick and worship his cock. I decided to go along for the ride and join in, fighting with the other men for the fresh cum. In the end Destroy Hammer, a bulky red dragon with massive biceps and an permanent scowl on his handsome face,  ended up being the one with the cum all over his face, and that was also the same moment when General came inside of Fahne with a roar so loud that it shook the walls.

We all looked to gaze at General pulling his cock out of Fahne’s freshly fucked ass, admiring all of the semen gushing out of it. Fore marched up to Fahne, got into position, and started to give it to Fahne hard in missionary right after General deposited his own load and sat down on the table to watch.

The sloppy seconds were slick and wet, and we didn’t even need to be fucking to know it. The sounds of Fore fucking Fahne were slick and mushy sounding, signaling that he was plowing a moist ass already filled with semen. The lack of friction combined with Fahne’s loosened hole let Fore fuck him much faster, with shallower strokes. Fahne moaned as his prostate was rapidly bashed by the younger cock, holding onto his once again erect dick and letting the motions of Fore’s fucking do all the work for him.

“Oh holy fuck! I’m gonna cum again! Oh my God!”

“Yeah, cum for me Fahne! Lemme see how much nut I can fuck out of ya!”  Fore grunted.

The two kept going in their primal, rough mating for a few seconds longer until they both unleashed their seed. Fahne’s shots reached far, splattering his face, and his hair in his own sperm, while his ass was loaded once again by Fore, who yanked his cock free so that we could all see the torrent of cum rushing out of Fahne’s beaten ass as it stained the wooden table.

“Well now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, let’s start picking some contestants!” I said. A loud cavalcade of appreciative shouts answered me back, and by a half hour we had a full roster, and judges. But first we had to test them out…

* * *

My first visit was to Alliot, designated as a “slut” by a unanimous vote from all the leaders. He was training by himself in his room, practicing martial arts forms in the nude. The way his small, but toned body moved gracefully enticed my cock to rise yet again.

“Hey Alliot, what are you doing next week?” I asked casually as I walked in, letting my cock stand freely at attention. His eyes instantly honed in on my penis, and a slight twitch traveled through his taut muscles. I could tell that he was conflicted between running to me and keeping his training up, but of course he ended up sucking me off! He ran to me without saying a word, and I gazed at his sweat covered body, pushing some of the hair away from his eyes so that he could blow me uninterrupted.

“You really love pleasing big cocks, don’t you?” I teased. He moaned around my cock in response, pushing me deeper down into his slutty, desperate throat. I grabbed him by his horns and started to hump into his mouth, enjoying the feeling of fucking the warm, wet throat of Alliot. He didn’t flinch while I pounded him orally, loving the sensation of my warm meat plowing him. The lovely sounds of choking serenaded me while I wrecked him for about 7 minutes straight.

“B-Binding! You’re cock is so good, and tasty!” Alliot huffed once I was done with his mouth. I signaled for him to get to his knees, and in seconds I was fucking him in the ass, doggy style. I gripped his hips for leverage, so I could slam into him at full force, and he whined in pain every time my hips collided with his bouncy ass. I didn’t waste anytime plowing into the tight, slick hole. He took the beating without complaint, so I kept on going until he was crying with his head on the floor.

“Those tears of joy you cryin’?’ I asked cockily with a few smacks to his ass cheeks.

“Yes,sir! Master Binding’s dick is so good!” He responded.

“Hey Binding, what’re you doing here?” Said Drum, standing in the doorway with a cutie Thousand Rapier Dragon slung over his shoulder. He was naked as usual, his hulking grey and red muscles on full display and the Rapier dragon’s cute ass was leaking semen.  Drum was also tasked with judging contestants since he was also one of the judges for our event. 

“I’m testing out Alliot for the showcase!” I responded while Drum walked in and laid his twink down on the floor.

“What showcase are you talking about?” Alliot said, gripping my cock with his ass. He was desperate for dick, and I wanted to give him as much as he could take, especially with Drum in the room now.

“We’re gonna celebrate all of Binding’s accomplishments with a sex showcase, and we want you to be one of the sluts we fuck in it!” Drum said for me before putting his massive cock down Alliot’s grateful throat. We heard Alliot moan in appreciation around Drum’s cock, both from the huge man meat, and the offer for the showcase. Needless to say he accepted after we filled his mouth and ass with our loads.

After dumping our cum in him we left to go test out some of the other dragons we had in mind. One of those dragons was a Blue Sky Knight; Crimson Arrow Dragon, who I got smashed by while Drum tested out some other competitors!

“Think about it!” I said persuasively as Crimson Arrow pounded my ass missionary style. “You’ll be able to show the world how powerful the Blue Sky Knights can be!” 

“We are powerful! And yeah, I can make my clan proud!” He said excitedly. The big dragon grabbed my shoulders and fucked me even harder. Those thunder thighs let him deliver some horribly hard blows to my ass that made me see stars! I knew that he’d be a great choice for a hunk, and once he came and filled my ass to overflowing I was fully convinced that he’d be a star in our show!

Spin Nail Dragon was another candidate, another Crimson Battler recommended by General and Fore, with a lithe body and a big dick! He was small, but definitely knew how to fuck, as evidenced by how he banged Alliot in front of me. To test him I had him hump my personal cum rag Alliot in the grass as other dragons passed by, and the men who viewed the public fucking loved it. Over the course of a half hour all sorts of horny guys would come to see Alliot get fucked, and pull out their cocks to stroke themselves to the show. Some even walked up to Spin Nail who gladly let them facefuck him while he pulverized Alliot. In the end he ended up with a bellyful of cum, and Alliot was covered in more semen than he could ever hope to make in a month.

Demongodol ended up being a judge, mainly due to his skills at judging proper hunks. I caught him pounding a Crimson Battler Cheering Squad dragon in a public shower, not caring who passed by. Since public sex was completely accepted he saw no reason not to indulge in his exhibitionist urges, so he was constantly shoving his cock in the asses of dragon in public. After he finished putting his load in the cheerleader dragon I had him watch Fahne fuck Halberd in the Thunder Knight’s training hall. He gave some tips to Fahne on how to thrust, how much power to put into his hips, etc. Once he was done Fahne was making Halberd cum twice every 10 minutes with precise strikes to his prostate. So Demongodol was made a judge of course, on the condition that he’d get to have a private orgy with all the sluts once the showcase was over. 

Missile Bunker was another interesting choice, flat out requesting to be a slut for the showcase by virtue of his expert cocksucking. Drum and I ended up stuffing both of our dicks into his mouth right out in the open on the stairs of the meeting hall. He struggled but persevered as we both pushed and prodded with our cocks, and he even came close to gagging a few times. In the end he took my sperm and Drum’s in his mouth without letting a drop escape, gulping down our creamy loads with a smile.

The recruitment process wasn’t all smiles though, especially when it came to Jack and his stage-shy boy Brigade.

“Why are you so scared of fucking on stage?” Jack asked Brigade in one of the private holding cages after we snuck in, but not without me corrupting a few of his police pals with some invisible blowjobs, like Katzbalger Drake and Wolfman, Gutz! Those two were currently getting their cocks sucked by a twin duo of Viking Sword Dragon criminals under their desks, and in the cell where I was Jack and Brigade were both getting handsy with each other despite me being there, so I guessed that it was a matter of fucking in front of strangers.

“We’ve fucked in front of prisoners before.” Jack mentioned as he flicked Brigade’s nipples.

“Y-yeah, but that was in private, and not in front of a whole crowd of people!” He countered, while shuddering from his Daddy’s foreplay.

“What about when we fuck in the showers?” Jack said. “People pass by us while we fuck in there all the time.

“And your huge body keeps me hidden while you stuff me full of your dick so I stay hidden.” Brigade said to his daddy. “Speaking of your dick....”

They knew what they wanted, and in seconds Brigade was taking his daddy’s whole cock, grabbing the bars as he was railed from behind. His erect cock bobbed to the rhythm of Jack’s fucking. They were inseparable, so I took a seat, choosing to keep my hands off my cock to save my seed for later, and watched as Jack pounded his boy.

“If you compete in the showcase then you can show them how good us Buddy Police are at sex.” Jack suggested as he grabbed Brigade’s shoulders and gave it to him harder. Brigade looked close to giving up, but he’d never let Jack down, no matter how sore his ass was. Brigade kept his grip on the bars and let his lover have his way with his ass. That round, sweaty, fuckable ass.

“Oh daddy! I’ll do whatever you want!” Brigade finally admitted as Jack got close to cumming. Jack was ramming him with speed, as if he was punishing him for saying no to the prospect of public sex. 

“I know you will!” Jack said in Brigade’s ear. “You do what I tell you! I don’t give a damn if you’re scared, you do what daddy tells you!” 

Jack delivered a slap to the back of Brigade’s head as he dominated his smaller partner, slamming into him and making his golden ass cheeks turn bright red with every thrust. “I’m sorry, Daddy!” Brigade whimpered. “I promise to be a good boy and show everyone what a slutty son you have!”

By the time they came, Brigade cumming onto the bars and Jack loading Brigade’s loosened butt, Brigade’s ass was noticeably red, with a few bruises even. But I could tell that they were from lovemaking, and I even confirmed it, getting up and close with the bubble butt as I ate him out after getting fucked. 

“Now rest that sweet ass of yours son.” Jack commanded his cock still hard from the dirty thoughts in his head. “You’ll need it for training in a few hours, and we’re gonna use the criminals and a few other officers to help us prepare. Understood!?”

“Yes Daddy! I understand perfectly!”

Demios was another challenge, due to the ferocious sex style that he had practically patented. I sent Alliot to go test his fucking skills in Darkness Dragon World, and the long-haired bottom came back weakened, with bruises all over his ass from the hard plowing. I knew that he was a worthy hunk, but was also a tad worried (and a bit jealous) for whichever Purgatory Knight ended up being his partner in the showcase.

By the time I was done I had more than enough sluts and hunks, and so the first annual Slut Showcase was going to go on!

* * *

A few days later the stadium was full of naked men and hard cocks eagerly awaiting the start of the games on a warm, sunny day. Before the crowd stood seven pairs of men, all standing in the order listed on the roster.

  * Jack and Brigade
  * Missile Bunker and Pile Bunker
  * Alliot and Fuad
  * Thousand Rapier and Crimson Arrow
  * Spin Nail and Maintenance Kid
  * Fahne and Halberd
  * Silver Staff and Demios



Jack and Brigade were showing off for the crowd, with Brigade spreading his cheeks so that everyone could take a gander at that pink, tight hole. Jack made sure that Brigade was always front and center, slapping him hard on the ass whenever he tried to turn away or hide his face. Meanwhile, Fahne was getting serviced by Halberd in full view of everyone. Halberd gently played with the head of his leader’s penis, licking and stroking it as if trying to show off for the appreciative crowd as Fahne flexed for all the horny men watching them. Thousand Rapier was getting his chest stroked by Crimson Arrow, and Maintenance Kid was getting patted on the head by Spin Nail. Demios and Silver Staff just stood with their arms crossed, confident as ever.

“Now, let’s get this showcase on the road!” I yelled into my mic. Next to me were the other three judges, all naked of course. Demongodol, Drum, and Merak and I were going to act as the official judges, with Demongodol paying special attention to the hunks, and the sluts getting rated by Merak.  Drum and I were going to judge both of the categories, due to Drum being the sex lord, and for me bringing all dragons to love gay sex.

The contestants stood proudly, puffing their chest out with that classic masculine swagger. I wanted to bend each of them over so badly, but I had a competition to judge! The first event would be for the sluts, and our team of Thunder Knight volunteers brought out 7 20-inch, beer-can thick dildos for each of them. They examined them for a bit with horniness and curiosity in their eyes; stroking them, giving a few licks. Some even slapped themselves in the face to get a feel for the thickness.

“This first competition is a deepthroating competition for the sluts. Cocksuckers, it’s your job to take as much of the dildo in your mouth as you can!” Merak explained before shoving 10 inches down his throat for 10 full seconds as a demonstration. “The one who gets the deepest, and the one who can hold the dildo in their throats the longest get one point each!”

All of the sluts got determined, gripping the dildos in their hands and pointing the heads at their mouths! 

“The hunks can’t help with this one! Feel free to watch, but I wouldn't recommend jerking off! Now...start!” Merak said!

Merak took a whip and snapped it in the air, signaling the start of the contest. All of the sluts wasted no time getting the big black dildos in their mouths, and they all used any of their skills to win! Silver staff shoved 7 inches in automatically, a comfortable length for holding a cock in your throat for extended periods. The small wonder Maintenance Kid surprised us all as he shoved 8 inches down his throat in one particularly harsh go. He instantly gagged, spitting a huge wad of saliva from having his gag reflex hit. Halberd gracefully licked all over his dildo, lubricating it so that it could go down easier. But Brigade and Thousand Rapier had a much more reckless approach, quickly bobbing their heads up and down at blazing speed. About 10 inches of the dildo was covered in spit from the duo, but in the end, it was Alliot who came out on top. Missile Bunker tried his best, and for a few moments it looked as if he even dislocated his jaw, but Alliot was prepared. Weeks of getting mouth-banged by other dragons gave him the skills needed to adjust his jaw, and brace himself for inches upon inches of cock ravaging his throat. I saw him gaze at me and Drum throughout the event, imagining that it was our cocks being shoved down his eager throat.

“And the winner for both categories is Alliot! Who gulped down 12 inches of cock for a full 30 seconds!” Merak announced, and the crowd went wild with cheering. Alliot looked the part of a cocksucking fiend, mouth covered in the sheen of saliva. Some of the dragons yelled that they wanted some of his expert mouth on their dicks, to which Alliot gave a simple thumbs up. The other Cavalry Slave Dragons cheered for him, and even Fuad have the cock sucking cutie a smack on the ass as a sign of a job well done!

“Now that the sluts have given us a show, let’s see what the hunks are capable of!” Demongodol said, taking over commenting. “Now sluts, get on your knees!”

The sluts did as commanded, wiggling thier asses at their partners who were all sporting erect dicks that were eager to fill some asses. Maintenence Kid’s ass looked the best; round and plump, while Demios seemed the most eager to destroy his partner’s tight hole.

“This test is to see how good your dicks are! The first one to get their slut to bust a nut wins two points! The sluts can’t touch any part of their bodies, and the hunks can only hump the sluts. Don’t even think of touching anything aside from their hips.”

Demongodol grabbed Merak and bent him over, fucking him roughly in front of the other contestants. He did this both to show how he wanted to see the hunks fuck their partners, and to sate his growing lust. 

The group of horny tops understood perfectly, and they lined up their cocks with the warm, waiting holes. Once Demongodol gave the signal the hunks all shoved into their sluts and started fucking. The howls of bottoms getting pounded filled the stadium, getting everyone’s cocks hard. Fahne delivered slow, but heavy thrusts to Halberd’s ass, and Halberd cried as he struggled to take his leader’s fucking. Fuad was giving it to Alliot with speed, trying to rapidly pound the prostate and get Alliot to cum quickly. It was clear that he was using Alliot as a toy to win, and didn’t care if he was enjoying it or not.

As it turned out Maintenance Kid liked it rough, so getting railed by Spin Nail was no problem for the almost-legal fucktoy. The kid had turned 18 the day before, but he took it like an expert. He screamed from just how hard he was getting his butthole wrecked, and a few people in the crowd seemed to be a tad worried for the tiny lad. But I knew he could take it, just like how Silver Staff could handle Demios’ ferocious sex! Brigade was getting some deep strokes from his daddy, and Missile Bunker was getting his prostate ruined by Pile Bunker’s own “missile”.

But no one could predict the winner!

“Oh fuck, I’m cumming! Oh my gosh!!” Screamed Thousand Rapier, shaking from the huge orgasm delivered to him by Crimson Arrow! The big Blue Sky Knight kept on humping as the small rapier dragon shot spurt after spurt of semen onto the ground. In the end there was a puddle of white, sticky cum below him that he collapsed on to. In the next few minutes all of the other sluts were filled and fucked silly! Their holes were leaking cum, and their faces were stuck in loose, blissful expressions that only well-fucked bottoms have. The audience was loving the event! Their cocks were hard, and many were already fucking each other in the stands. Luckily they’d have the chance to fuck even more in the final event!

“And now, for the final event!” I announced, all of the contestants gazing lustily at me. They wanted some of me, and I was about to give it to them!

“Everyone in the crowd was given a marker when they came in, and I’ll need everyone to pull them out!” I said, and a wave of men raising their arms, markers in hand followed. “Now, the contestants have one job; get cum!”

They all looked at me in awe, as if they were in misbelief at what I said. The hunks and sluts were gonna get the audience to cum in them, or make them cum, no matter how. I was waiting for this moment; a massive orgy of dragons pummeling each other in a desperate rush for semen. And of course I’d be a part of it, along with all the judges.

“All the other events showcased sex skill, but this one will make the biggest difference in who wins!” Drum stated, grabbing his cock to emphasize the “biggest” difference. “The whole point of this competition is to have sex, so of course the fucking event’ll be the most important!

“When a contestant makes you cum you put a tally mark on either their tail or ass.” I explained. “If a contestant already had a mark, then add on to it, and don’t forget to have fun! Oh, and the contestants aren’t allowed to touch each other, but can touch themselves! Each tally equals one point, and at the end of 10 minutes the man with the most tally will be the winner.”

I looked over at Alliot and Crimson, pointing the two out. “Alliot, Crimson, you two start with a two point lead!” The other contestants looked at them with determined, but friendly expressions, and Alliot and Crimson were also looking ready to get as much cum as they could!

“Now, let’s get fucking! Get down to the arena everybody!”

The rush of horned up men running down for sex was glorious, filling the area with the sounds of stamping feet and hollering guys trying to get some ass. I immediately noticed that Silver Staff and Demios had teamed up, encouraging each other as they fucked, and got fucked. Demios was getting plowed by an angry looking Rock Bunker Dragon, hugging the fighter’s cock with his tight, warm hole while getting his face fucked by a Golcrash Dragon. Silver Staff was being fucked missionary right on the dirt by a Golcrash Dragon of his own, moaning from the heavy handed dragon’s hard blows to his prostate. 

Maintenance Kid got incredibly cocky, striding up to me with a huge grin on his face. He gave me little time to prepare for his little ass, smooth and heavenly on my dick. He wasn’t able to take my entire cock, but the seven inches he did shove inside of him got massaged by him with expert hip movements, leading me to blow my load in the twink.

“Keep up the good work!” I told him with a slap to his jiggly buttcheeks as I gave him his third tally. Next up was Thousand Rapier, running over to suck my cock, stroking me while he licked at my sensitive cockhead. I looked to my left and saw that Drum was fucking Alliot, lifting him up and down like a sex toy as Alliot screamed in pain.

“Oh hell yeah! This is one of the best sluts in all of Dragon World right here!” Drum praised as he filled Alliot, who tried his best to keep all the semen in his abused tailhole. Drum gave Alliot his fourth tally before sending him off to get fucked some more. Fang ended up snatching Aliot up next, punching Alliot down onto his hard cock and fucking him hard and fast.

Demongodol and Merak were spitroasting Fuad, with Demongodol plowing him in the ass and Merak flicking his nipples as he got sucked. Fuad gripped Merak’s ankles and took the hard pounding in stride, while Spin Nail was fucking an Extreme Sword Dragon to what seemed to be the armored hunk’s third orgasm. He sped up his thrusts and kept bashing the sword wielding dragon’s prostate until he burst with a scream. The hunk gave him three marks on his ass before passing out in orgasmic bliss.

“HOLY HELL!” screamed Brigade as he was speared by two aggressive Gust Charging Dragons. True to their names, they both fucked Brigade’s stretched hole without a bit of regard for the slut, pushing further and further into the small officer. Brigade looked ready to pass out, but his daddy was watching and ensuring that he’d keep every last cock in him while he plowed Saint Holy Sword Dragon in the ass, and got his own butt pulverized by Super Armordragon, Vulverize Dragon!

Fahne and Halberd were both on their knees sucking off dragons greedily, with a line forming as they gave head to whoever wanted. Crimson Arrow was using his meaty cock to force cum out of the small bottom Awl Pike Dragon, pumping them full of semen as they shot their own loads. General and Fore stomped over and grabbed the two thunder knights up, forcing them both to their knees and starting to plow them both. The two loved being having their holes stretched out by the chieftains, and they looked at each other in pride, congratulating each other on being able to handle such large penises in their asses. 

Pile Bunker was on the ground face down, tired out from getting fucked, and simply letting anyone lay on him and deposit loads in his ass that had about 12 tally marks on it, and Missile Bunker was in heaven humping some huge dragons like Bastard Sword, and Damascus Armor Dragon. Everyone was trying their best, but in the end, the winner was…

“Jackknife Dragon!” I announced once time was called. Everyone looked around until their eyes landed on the green DILF covered in semen from head to toe. The hunky dragon sported a crazed look in his eyes, and his ass was covered in markings. In total there were a whopping 21 tallies from the 21 loads he managed to collect, all of them either on his body, or in his ass. Jack limped over to me and got close, letting me see just how much semen coated his green scales.

“I...I need you. I need your cock!” Jack stammered. His lust was corrupting his Neodragon programming, transforming him into an actual sex machine despite having removed his armor before the event.

“As the winner of the first..hold on!” Jack interrupted me mid-announcement, backing up on my hard cock until it sunk balls deep inside his wet hole. I reached back onto the judging table to hold onto something as he powerfully pumped himself on my cock. He wasted no time reaching back and grabbing my hips for leverage as he rode me in front of everyone.

“And I want Drum’s ass on my cock, and Brigade sucking my nipples!” He commanded, and in no time at all his protege was licking at his erect nipples, while Drum bounced on the daddy dragon’s cock with glee. 

Drum’s ass was considered by everyone to be the best ass in not only Dragon World, but all of existence. Tight, moist, warm, and pink between two round, grey globes of asscheek that stuck out of his armor lewdly, it was the type of ass that a man could fuck for years without getting tired of it! Drum only allowed me or his father to fuck it, and even with 3 hours worth of loads inside of it, the anus never got any looser. He stayed tight and loved to drain me and his father of cum whenever he got in the mood for a nice load of semen inside of him...or three...or ten loads from me and his father each. 

“I’ve always admired your daddy dick, Jack!” Drum said as he was fucked. “I’ve always wanted to get fucked by your massive meat, and I’m gonna enjoy getting fucked in front of everyone right now!”

The four of us were a pile of sexual energy, enjoying each other’s touch, and savoring the feeling of our bodies colliding with each other.

“Daddy, I knew you’d win it!” Brigade praised. “You’re the hunkiest, sexiest dragon ever!”

“How does it feel to be the first Showcase Winner!?” I asked Jack.

“It feels amazing!” He replied with a chuckle, mostly from being the winner, and apparently starting a tradition of a foursome for the lucky winner of the showcase!

Everyone else had also started fucking again, threesomes, dads on sons, even some of the chiefs got up and managed to get some ass, especially going for the smaller twinks. Fang fucked Alliot again, much to the smaller dragon’s delight. Thousand Rapier ended up with two cocks in his ass and mouth, and one in each hand for a grand total of six hard penises being pleasured by his skillful touch. Doble was banging Mizaru’s hole and kissing him sloppily, and Meglax was bouncing on Fuad’s cock, getting passed around between Fuad and the Pile Bunker clan chief. The three knight leaders accompanied by the Crimson Chieftain were in a jerk circle, touching themselves and each other until the blew their loads on Maintenance Kid’s face. The kid was grateful for the chance to be used for a bukkake rag, giving a thumbs up as his adorable face was coated in man-cream.

Yes, it was a competition. But the most important part were the bonds we forged, the sex we had, and the love that was now spread to every man in Dragon World. This is the end of my Chronicles, at least for now. If I wrote a story for every encounter I had then there wouldn’t be enough paper in Dragon World to record it. But that doesn’t mean that there won’t be more stories to come in the future!

 


End file.
